Night Rider
by jotack
Summary: Eric is a cowboy who becomes a vampire, and encounters Sookie, a widowed ranch owner.
1. The Arrival

Title: Night Rider

Pen name: jotack

Characters: Sookie, Eric, Bill

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris

Standing under the sagging cover of her front porch, Sookie gazed intently toward the faint glow where the sun had just set. The dark speck she watched grew until it became a silhouette. Gaunt and mysterious it was more like the drawings she'd seen on the dime novels displayed at the Mercantile in town than anything she had seen in real life. As the figure drew ever nearer it became clearer that it was indeed a rider. When the mysterious apparition came into the lamplight of the porch she beheld a magnificent stallion, pale as the sunlight through morning mist. And then there was the horse he rode…as dark as he was light, shining even in the scant illumination available from the house.

"Ma'am, I heard in town that you might be needing a hand," he drawled as he doffed his hat. Man and horse were both specimens of great size and beauty. The speaker's hair was the exact hue the wheat in the far east field achieved just before harvest.

"You heard correctly, sir, but I'm surprised to see a rider at this time of the evening." And I'm surprised to see one such as you, she thought to herself. "What experience do you have?"

"Well, ma'am, I haven't been doing this kind of work lately, but I did work for a while as a drover on the trails. I've also worked as a hand on the King Ranch in Texas, a pretty large spread."

"You look young to have that much experience, but I'll have to trust you for now. I need someone to start right away. There is much to be done. Are you willing to get right to work?" She gave him a stern look, which was hard to do when gazing upon such a pleasant visage, but necessary to her way of thinking. She'd never shouldered this kind of responsibility, but since her husband Sam had been kicked in the head while breaking a horse last month, she had no choice. "You can stay in the bunkhouse tonight, and I'll give you a list of chores in the morning."

"If it's all the same to you, ma'am, you can give me that list right now. I like to get started early."

Sookie regarded him again with curiosity, but responded, "an admirable trait, Mr. …I didn't catch you name."

"Northman, ma'am, Eric Northman."

"Very well, Mr. Northman, I'll need you to milk the cow in the barn, gather any eggs from the henhouse, and then ride the north pasture to check the fence. I noticed a few weak spots when I rode there last week. We will be turning the cattle in there next week. You'll find supplies in the tack shed. Is there anything else you require tonight –a meal perhaps?"

"No, ma'am, thank you, but I'm fine. I'll check in with you tomorrow evening, " he said placing his hat over his flaxen hair and clucking to his horse as he turned and headed toward the outbuildings.

Sookie pulled her shawl tighter against the chill of the night air and watched for a few minutes before stepping backward into the house and locking the door. This man was a complete stranger, so different from the other men who had worked for Sam and her throughout the few years they had ranched this land. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to be frightened or even suspicious of him. Something in him was so gentle, so serious, that she felt completely at ease with her decision to give him a chance. Would he be the answer to her needs? Surely he would lessen the burden of work around the place, but could he, would he offer her the companionship she so missed? For the first time since Sam's death, she slept soundly.

As she rose with the sun the next morning she dressed quickly, and, after starting the coffee and biscuits, stepped out the back door to ask Eric if he wanted either before getting to work. To her surprise the top step boasted a pail of fresh milk and a basket of eggs. The large dark horse and the large pale man did not appear to be around. She supposed he was really an early bird who wanted to get started. After having her own breakfast, she carried some biscuits, a few slices of salted pork, and a pitcher of spring

water to the bunkhouse. Other than his bedroll tossed on a bunk, there was no indication that her new employee had spent the night there.

As she worked around the house and yard all day, Sookie watched for her hired hand to come riding in, but it was again, as the evening before, after the last vestiges of daylight had left the sky before he rode in, reporting that the fence in the north field was repaired, as well as another breech he had found on the east side. Thanking her for the food and drink left in the bunkhouse, he declined anything further and asked for the instructions for the next day.

This routine continued exactly for the next five days. Finally on Monday evening Sookie invited Eric into the house, "Eric, would you come in and have supper with me? I need to talk to you about tomorrow's work."

Hat in hand, he stepped slowly through the sitting room and to the small table set for two. Sookie dished beans onto the plates and placed a pan of hot cornbread in the center of the small wooden table. Sookie was accustomed to Sam and the other hands digging right in to the evening meal. Men were hungry after a hard day's work, but Eric just appeared to push the food around on his plate. She didn't actually see him take a bite. Deciding that he was just so shy he didn't indulge as he might wish, she went on with what she wanted to say. "Tomorrow I'll ride out with you to push the cattle into that north field. The whole herd can be a handful for just one rider. I helped my husband many times. I'm not too bad at it," she smiled.

His face showed no emotion as he looked intently at his plate. She, however, was struck by several things she saw (or rather didn't see) in his face. For one thing after working all day, he didn't look dirty or sweaty. Neither did he sport the whiskers she would have expected. And after five days of working in the sun, his face and hands were still as pale as they had been the night she'd first seen him. One with such fair hair would surely have tanned or burned by now. She shook herself mentally, thinking she shouldn't question a good thing—and his work had been a good thing for her. "I'll meet you in the morning then."

"Ma'am, I may ride on out ahead if you don't mind, and I'll meet you near the north pasture," he intoned quietly.

She was perplexed at this. Did he not relish her company? "If you prefer that," she replied, "I'll see you there."

Her sleep that night was troubled, full of questions and thoughts of her hired man. After nearly a week, she knew no more about him than what she'd learned that first night. They hadn't spent the equivalent on an hour together in all this time. Who was this Eric Northman?

She awoke early and hurriedly dressed, grabbed some leftovers and a tin of coffee, and sped out to the barn. She had hoped to catch him before he left, but he was already gone. Disappointed she sat down and drank her coffee as she waited for the sun to rise. As soon as it was high enough to provide good light she saddled her mare and headed north. Almost an hour later she crossed into the pasture where the cattle had been grazing for the last three months. She saw none, but dust still hung in the air on the horizon toward the north pasture. Eric must be driving them alone. She kicked her horse and hurried to help. When she reached the north pasture she saw her cattle grazing happily on the tall grass. She did not see Eric. That tall cowboy on that big horse was not easy to miss. Maybe he had doubled back to round up some strays. After a quick ride around the near side of the herd, she went back through the gate and along the perimeter to try to find some sign of Eric, wandering cattle, something. Finding no sign of human or animal, she finally started for home. Maybe he was already there.

Back at the house there was still no evidence that he had returned. She cleaned up, ate her leftovers and did something she rarely did. She sat down to rest. When she awoke it was dusk, and Eric stood before her.

She was out of her chair like a shot, "Where were you? I rode around trying to find you!"

"Sorry, ma'am, I got them all in pretty easy. I think they wanted that fresh grass. Then I rode the fences to make sure they were all strong." His eyes were on his hands as he turned his hat round and round as he spoke.

"You can call me Sookie, Eric," she spoke, trying to keep her voice level. "I am not questioning your work—everything is done well, and quickly—but, I don't know, you are different somehow from other hands I've seen."

"Yes, ma'am, er, Sookie, I reckon I am different." He slowly raised his face and looked her in the eye. Was it the first time? She thought so.

"Tomorrow we'll go into town and get supplies. I'll need your help for some of the heavy stuff," she said as she turned away to avoid those blue eyes boring into her very soul.

"No, ma'am, I mean, Sookie, I can't go into town with you tomorrow," he stated evenly.

Sookie wheeled around to face him now. "I should have known," she spoke in staccato fashion, "you are some sort of outlaw or something. Is there a poster of you hanging up somewhere in town?"

He laughed. That was certainly a first! "No posters, no. I think you'd better sit down. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this so soon, but I think it's high time for me to explain myself."

Hours later Sookie sat dazed as Eric held her small workworn hands in his huge smooth ones. Never would she have dreamed that there were such creatures as he described to her, let alone that she would have one working here at her own ranch. Vampire! Dead, but not! What should her next move be? She just couldn't think.

"I can just leave now, if that's what you want, Sookie. You got the right to throw me off your land. You probably fear me," Eric said in a low, even tone.

"No!" she stood and almost shouted, "I mean…let me think…I've never felt scared of you, and I still don't. I don't think you'd hurt me, you're so, seem so gentle, and shy, I have too many questions to let you leave right now, Eric."

"It'll be dawn in a couple of hours. I'll milk the cow, gather the eggs, and go to ground before the day. If you still trust me to be here, leave a lamp lit on the porch and I'll return with the dark," he said as he rose and grabbed his hat.

Sookie stared at the door he had shut behind him. She knew there were too many emotions churning in her to sort out just now. She'd lie down for awhile, then try to get some perspective on this unusual situation, if that were possible.

After a couple of hours of fitful sleep she awoke, not with a start as she might have thought, but with a clear resolve to gain information and attempt to understand and accept this man, creature, whatever, who had been so honest with her. She dressed grabbed the milk and eggs from the porch and took care of the few chores she had. As dusk approached she set a lamp on the porch rail and lit it. Then she sat down and waited, making a mental list of questions.

When the last rays of light left the sky, she heard his footfall on the steps. With her heart pounding, she went to the door and opened it before he could knock.

"You sure?" Eric asked, hat in hand.

Sookie nodded, "Come in, please." She led him to the chairs where they'd sat last night. "May I ask you some questions?"

A slow smile spread across his face, "Curiosity wasn't exactly what I expected, but I'll take it."

Throughout the night she asked him things she wanted to know and received direct and seemingly honest answers. She learned that he had used a cave system on the edge of property as his daytime refuge, that he fed on victims that he felt would not be missed: rustlers, outlaws, renegades, and the like. She had learned last night that he'd been turned during a cattle drive ten years ago. As he rode outside the herd one night looking for stragglers, he was attacked by a dark figure who'd become his maker. With her burning curiosity sated, she said good night and retired for a few hours' sleep.

When she awoke the sun was already high in the clear blue sky. She quickly dressed and hitched the horses to the wagon. Her plan was to get to town and back by dusk. She'd have to hurry to do so.

"Ms. Sookie, haven't seen you in quite a spell," said Bill, the shopkeep, excitedly. "Did that tall young fella find his way out to your place? He was lookin' for a job, and I reckoned you might need some help."

"Yes, Bill, thank you, Mr. Northman has been most helpful. Regrettably, he couldn't come with me today, though, so I'll require your help to load my supplies."

"Anytime, Ms. Sookie, anytime. What can I get for you today?"

Her list was long, but Bill got everything loaded up with a couple of hours of daylight left. After a quick supper at the café in town, Sookie headed back home. She wasn't well known in town, having never actually lived here. In the three years she and Sam had been married, they had spent only one or two days a month in town for supplies. Money had always been tight, so there weren't many extravagances. The work load was such that they'd been unable to make the trip just for social occasions. It may have been a lonely existence in that respect, but she cherished the memory of it and longed for the companionship she had shared with Sam.

On the ride home she thought about the handsome ranch hand waiting there to help unload the wagon. He was certainly not Sam, not even human any longer. Was there any chance of his offering her the friendship, the intimacy she suddenly, urgently missed?

Dark had fallen as the team pulled the wagon through the gate. Eric stood as soon as he saw the wagon approach. He stepped into the yard and met her there. He lifted his hand to help her down. "A successful trip, I presume," he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Sookie took his hand lightly and stepped down from the seat, "I shouldn't need to return to town for at least a month for supplies. Let's get these things unloaded so you can feed the horses."

Between the two of them, they got the food stuffs into the pantry behind the kitchen, then Eric took the wagon to the barn to unload the other supplies, unhitch, and feed the team.

Sookie cleaned up and sat down in her chair. She left the lamp burning and looked out the window toward the outbuildings. She could scarcely see the large, shadowy figure as he moved from the wagon to the barn or tack room. She felt herself longing to learn more about the man he had been before. She hoped he would come back to the house when the chore was complete.

Soon Eric stowed the last of the supplies and turned to look toward the house. Sookie could swear she caught the glint of moonlight off his blue eyes. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. He was slowly making his way to the back door.

Before he could turn the knob she stood and deliberately stepped to the door opening it wide for him to enter. Neither spoke, but their eyes locked in a gaze that held both curiosity and promise.

They sat opposite each other at the table and Eric extended his large hand to lightly hold hers. His thumb stroked the back of her fingers gently, "Sookie?" It was little more than whisper.

She swallowed audibly, "Yes." They stood in unison and he led her to the bedroom at the back of the house. Stepping just inside the door, Eric placed his hand on Sookie's cheek and raised her face with his thumb. A shiver shook her body all the way to her shoes.

"Oh, Sookie, I want so to be your lover. I want to be gentle and…and human. But I'm so afraid I can't…be that way anymore." His eyes searched hers as he spoke, sounding so human, almost on the verge of tears.

Her mouth opened, but no words came. He bent and kissed her tenderly at first, then with an urgency that both frightened and thrilled her.

She pulled away slowly and climbed into the bed, pulling him in after her. His mouth sought hers even as his hands sought her body. She helped him to unbutton the bodice of her dress and slip it from her shoulders. His hands cupped her breasts through her chemise, and she squirmed and moaned with the fiery throbbing that took over her pelvic region.

"Ummm, Eric," she groaned as his mouth clamped on her rigid nipple, "please, Eric."

He pushed her clothes down and pulled them away from her body, leaving it fully exposed to his inquisitive eyes and hands. As his fingers moved tantalizingly down her stomach, past her navel, and to the top of the blond curls which concealed her center of longing, she lifted herself to accept them. He obliged, invoking even more moans that wracked her body with increasing pleasure. Each slow, deep thrust brought her closer to ecstasy. As he continued, he moved closer to her, revealing his own desire against her thigh. Her breath caught as she reached down to confirm an erection much larger than she would have dreamed possible.

Now his breath caught, "Do you think, Sookie, would you be okay, if I tried?"

There was no way she could speak, but she nodded frantically. She wanted him, all of him. He disengaged from her reluctantly to rise and remove his clothing. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the object of her desire in all its glory. She raised an arm to beckon him back to her. He gently climbed on top of her, kissing her mouth, her cheek, her neck as he began his entry. Slowly, carefully, he moved into her welcoming wetness until finally his considerable length was completely enveloped by her. His movement became more frenzied, more urgent, as did hers. Soon their bodies reached such a fevered pitch that each was lost in a world of phantasmagoric pleasure. Sookie's knees grew weak, her breath was ragged and a single tear escaped her eye. Eric growled and made one last mighty thrust. At the same moment his fangs

penetrated her neck and he drank deep and long. With that, both achieved completion, and collapsed, sinking into the soft feather bed still in each other's arms.

Minutes passed before their eyes opened and they regarded each other. Sookie lifted her hand to his face, fingering his jawline, his forehead, his lips. He opened his mouth to reveal his still extended fangs. She lightly touched them too.

"You okay?" he asked huskily.

"Mmmm," she nodded and snuggled into his neck. She knew he would have to leave soon, but for now she felt warm and safe and more satisfied than she had ever been. She had loved Sam, and thoroughly enjoyed their physical relationship, but never had she felt like this.

Eric lazily ran his fingers up and down her back as he placed soft kisses on her head.

Soon Sookie snored softly as Eric rose and headed for the cave where he would again wait for darkness.

.

When she awoke still feeling sated and warm, the sun was well overhead. Before rising she lightly touched the place he had so expertly touched the night before. She flushed at the thought of that touch and thrilled in anticipation of a repeat performance. She also felt the tiny twin wounds on her neck. To her surprise that also brought a tingle instead of terror.

She passed the day working around the house and in the garden before storm clouds gathered and drove her inside. Dark would come early she reasoned, and smiled at the thought.

Even before she'd risen from her evening meal, Eric pushed the door open and entered without a knock or a word. He came straight to her, turned her chair to face him and knelt before it. He pushed her house dress above her knees and spread them with his hands. Sookie was breathless already as his hands

made their agonizingly slow way up her thighs. "Hello, Lover," he whispered, "have you missed me?" His eyes never left hers, and his crooked grin contained a hint of evil intent.

"I did," she managed to choke out. "Eric, sit down, you're dripping wet." She fetched a towel and lovingly dried his hair as he sat humbly on the floor before her.

"Any chores you need done tonight, ma'am?" There was that grin again.

"As a matter of fact there are three," she answered with mock seriousness. "First we're going to make a place for you to stay in the root cellar next to the back porch. After that we're going to have a long chat—get to know each other. Then you'll make love to me like you did last night. Ready to get to work, Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, ma'am, but we're starting at the bottom of the list," he said as he stood and scooped her into his arms.


	2. The Visit

Night Rider Chapter 2 The Visit

"Now who could that be?" Sookie wondered as she looked up from her weeding to see a cloud of dust approaching from the west. Visitors were rare out here, since she lived so far from town, and wasn't well known by the residents there anyway. If it hadn't been for Sam, no one would have ever known who she was. As things turned out, that might have been a good thing, since her life now was so much different.

She stood and wiped her hands on the apron she wore. Picking up the full basket of vegetables she had harvested this morning, she headed for the porch to await the arrival of this unknown guest.

When he came close enough to see clearly, Sookie recognized him as the doctor whom she'd met once at the Mercantile. She couldn't recall his name, but she was sure it was him.

He brought his buggy to a stop in front of her small clapboard house, "Mrs. Merlotte," he said as he removed his dusty hat, "how are you today?"

"I'm just fine, Doc, thank you for inquiring. Can I get you some cool water?" she asked politely, putting her curiosity on hold briefly in favor of hospitality.

The doctor licked his lips and answered, "That would be most appreciated, Ma'am, Thank you."

As she stepped into the house and brought out a pitcher of spring water and a cup, she asked, "What brings you out this way, sir?"

He eagerly accepted the tin cup and drank deeply before answering, "Well, Ma'am, I had a call at a ranch some twenty miles east of here to check on an expectant mother. Before I left town, Bill Compton, the owner of the Mercantile, asked me to stop by on my way back into town to check on you. I understand he knew your late husband pretty well."

"Oh, yes, I guess you could say that. Please tell him I am doing fine. The hand he sent my way has worked out exceptionally well. Please pass on my thanks to him again." She deliberately put a smile on her face. She hoped these visits and this attention to her well being weren't going to turn into more than she wanted from the townsfolk.

"Oh, yes, the hand. He mentioned him, wondered why we never see him in town. Most of the boys working around here get to town every now and then," his voice seemed to contain a question.

"Well, I guess that's my fault for keeping him so busy. Maybe I should give him a day or two off, you think?" again she smiled. Her smile to herself was even bigger—if he only knew. "If you'd like I can fix you a meal before you head back. I've plenty from the garden this morning." She silently prayed he'd decline.

"Oh, you are most kind, Mrs. Merlotte, but I'd best be on my way if I want to be back before dark," he replied and donned his hat before climbing back into the buggy. The horse appeared restless and ready to be on her way also. "Good day, Ma'am, and thanks again for the water."

"Of course," she said and stepped back onto the porch. She raised a hand to wave before turning and going into the house.

She sat down at the table in the little kitchen and made herself consider just how much different her life was since Eric Northman had ridden up to her doorstep about a month ago. She'd fallen into a routine of sleeping for a few hours beginning at dawn, before rising to do the chores around the house and yard while Eric slept in the root cellar next to the back porch. When Eric awakened at full dark, they spent an hour or two together before he did his chores, mending fences, checking cattle and such. Sookie got another few hours of sleep then, and was usually joined in bed by Eric for awhile before the sun chased him back to the light-tight cellar.

She prepared herself a supper of fresh vegetables and bread and ate while she waited for night to fall. While the meal was good, it was not quite satisfying for some reason. She felt a vague tiredness wash over her suddenly.

Just then the back door swung open and the tall pale ranch hand entered the kitchen. Before she could put a smile on her face he stepped hurriedly to her chair, knelt in front of her and asked, "What's wrong? You had a frown on your face, and you look, I don't know, not right."

"I'm fine, Eric, just a little tired, I think. Don't worry about me. I want to tell you what happened today. I had a visitor from town."

"Is that a problem? Who was it? What did he want?" His eyes searched her face as he questioned her.

She stroked his cheek as she shook her head, "I don't think it's a problem. It was the doctor. He was just stopping by on his way back to town. Bill, the man at the general store, asked him to check on me, well us, I guess. He mentioned that they never see you in town."

"Damn, nosy people. I don't want to cause you any problems, Sookie, you know that," he said as he took her hands in his. "Maybe I should make an appearance in town one of these nights. Go to the saloon for a couple of 'drinks,' complain about the boss lady that works me so hard," he smirked.

"I did tell Doc I'd have to give you some time off soon," she teased as she rose to put up her supper dishes. As she stood her knees buckled and she would have fallen had Eric not been there to catch her. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently on the feather mattress. He sat on the bed beside her and took her face in his hands.

"I've fed too much from you lately," he said, "how long has it been since you ate any meat?"

"Awhile, I guess. Are you offering to go hunting for me?" she asked wryly.

"I could do that!" he jumped up from the bed with a new purpose.

"There's a shotgun in the corner, oh, I guess you might not hunt with a gun, huh?"

"Not in ten years or so," he tossed over his shoulder as he was out the door and on his way.

She pulled up the covers and was asleep in no time. When she awoke it was to the smell of meat being cooked on the spit. She rose and followed the enticing aroma to the fire in the kitchen. Eric watched from his seat by the fire as a rabbit browned to the perfect point of succulence. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You even cooked it for me."

"I remember a few of the skills I learned on the trail," he smiled up at her, "it's ready. You want to eat now?"

"Smells wonderful, I think I will, at that," she grabbed a plate.

As he deftly removed the meat from the spit and placed it in front of her, he instructed, "Now eat as much as you can, you need the strength. If I'm going to continue to feed from you, it is necessary to stay healthy."

She did as she was told and soon there was little left but bones. She pushed back from the table, feeling much stronger, "Thank you, Eric, that was wonderful. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty, Sookie, plenty, but I hope I can always find a way to make you feel good," his eyes bore the look she'd come to expect about this time of night. "You ready to go back to bed? With me?"

"Ummm, I may have eaten too much," her eyes closed and her head lolled back.

"Then we'll just have to work some of that off," he said as he moved to kneel in front of her, much as he had earlier. He pulled her knees toward him, allowing his hands and mouth access to the treasure he sought. Pantaloons discarded, he began his quest to again send her into fits of ecstasy. She shivered at his touch and ran her hands through his hair.

"Bed, now," she breathed, and he stood, bringing her with him to walk arm in arm to the bedroom.

Both disrobed quickly and climbed under the covers. After a deep, long kiss, Eric worked his way back down Sookie's quivering body to resume his earlier ministrations. She groaned and lifted her hips to fully receive his attentions. As usual, he did not disappoint. As he reached his peak, however, he did not bite, even though she offered her neck as was her custom now. "Not tonight, dear Sookie, keep your strength," he whispered into her hair. "I'm going to give you some time to rest." He covered her snugly, dressed and left without another word. She fell into a deep, restful sleep.

When her eyes opened the sun was bright and high. She got up, had some coffee, and went outside to find that it was probably afternoon already. At least she felt good, all over. She didn't feel tired or hungry or lacking for anything at the moment. Oh, maybe she would prefer Eric's company. No, definitely she would, but at least it wouldn't be long now since she had slept so late.

She headed for the garden and gathered the daily harvest. Then she strolled around, just looking at all that was her ranch, her home, feeling better than she had in a couple of weeks. When she carried her basket back to the house, she suddenly felt hungry again and ate some of the fresh-picked produce. She scrubbed the floors in the small house, and then took a clean cloth to all the wooden surfaces to remove the dust from the last few days. She hadn't realized until just now that her fatigue had been building for some time. At least it was over now.

Eric came into the kitchen just as she finished her work, "Hey, boss lady, if you're feeling okay, I think I'll go into town tonight. The fences aren't needing any attention just now, and there is still plenty of graze for the cattle. What do you say?"

"I say, 'I'll miss you!' but I think you probably should go, to put an end to the curiosity you mentioned last night. When will you be back?" Try as she might, she couldn't hide the concern she felt.

"Oh, by dawn, for sure," he promised, "maybe even in time for our snuggle." He bent to kiss her gently on the lips.

Sookie watched him ride away wistfully. She had gotten quite accustomed to his presence in her life in just this short time. She sighed, and went to bed.

Eric rode into the lonely town some ten miles from Sookie's ranch. He was just passing through here a month or so ago, when Bill had asked if he was looking for a job. He wasn't, but what else was he going to say, so he answered that he was indeed. That's when he heard about Sookie Merlotte, a recent widow, who might need a hand in running her ranch outside of town. He hadn't expected what he'd found, hadn't really expected to stay this long, but, damn, he was glad he'd ridden out there. Sookie offered a safe place for him to hide during the day, and a welcoming smile (and much more) when he rose with the sunset. He felt more content than he had in the ten years since this change happened to him. It had been a bleak existence since then, searching for a place to stay while the sun shone, finding someone to feed on, and always being alone. In some ways he felt almost human again. "Careful, Northman," he cautioned himself, "don't get carried away."

He tied his large black stallion to the rail out front of the saloon, as those who lounged near the door took in the spectacle of the pale man who'd ridden in on that horse. He doffed his hat to them, "Gents," he said as he walked through the swinging doors into what seemed to be the only lighted room in town. Inside too, men looked toward the tall, pallid stranger who'd come into the room. The few women, "entertainers," in the room eyed him with great interest. He was taller and more handsome than their usual clientele.

He walked to the bar and asked for a beer. He figured that was easier to pull off, since he could pretend to sip at it for awhile before moving on to some other pursuit. With whiskey he would have been expected to down it in one gulp. Couldn't do that.

It wasn't long before other patrons of the saloon began to pay him some mind. A group of cowboys had a poker game going in one corner and asked him to join. He agreed only because his whole purpose for being here was to be seen. He wanted to allay any suspicions the locals might have about him. He sat in for a few hands, didn't win any, and then excused himself to return to the bar. As he did, one of the girls approached him with a smoldering smile, "Hey, cowboy, want to go upstairs for awhile?" Her perfume assaulted his heightened sense of smell almost to the point of sickening him. She had overused it, no doubt, to hide the smell of the men she'd already taken to her room this evening. He thought about Sookie Merlotte, waiting at the ranch house, clean, decent, beautiful Sookie. Sookie, who was suffering from his frequent feedings.

He put the money for his beer on the bar and stood up. They moved toward the stairs to whoops and catcalls from the cowboys still at the poker table. "Pitiful," he thought. He didn't miss that part of being human.

When they reached the room, she asked him his pleasure. "Just look in my eyes," he said. She did as he asked and was under his spell in no time at all. He lay her on the bed, pushed up her full skirt and petticoats, spread her legs, and fed from her femoral artery. The wounds would be less noticeable there. Drunk cowboys don't want to look at it, they just want to fuck it.

He waited what he considered a fair amount of time before sauntering back down the stairs. Again the ruckus from the corner, "Hey, where's the girl, Eric?"

"Come on fellas, she needs some time to recover," he smirked, as he hitched up his breeches in an unmistakably cocky gesture. More whoops and hollers followed him out the door. He shook his head slowly as he mounted his horse to head back to the ranch.

Before he could spur the stallion, he heard his name. "Mr. Northman, hey, 'bout time you made it back to town," Bill called from the other side of the dusty street. Eric touched his hat in what he hoped would be all the response necessary. Apparently it wasn't.

"Come on over, I got some coffee heating in the store. Let's catch up," Bill acted as though the two had ridden together for years instead of meeting for a few minutes.

Begrudgingly he moved his mount to the opposite side of the street and slid off the saddle. Extending a gloved hand he said, "Mr. Compton, nice to see you again. I must be on my way back, but a warm cup of coffee would be welcome." Might as well spend a few more minutes in the human realm.

"Sure, sure, just let me get you a chair, come on in." Bill drug another wooden chair near the pot bellied stove for Eric and gestured for him to sit. "So, tell me how Ms. Sookie is doing these days. Right handsome woman, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Northman?"

"Oh, yes sir, she's that," Eric smiled into his cup of coffee, "keeps me busy, too." His inward smile was hard to contain.

"Wonder if she'd be willing to accept a suitor yet?" he scratched his chin and looked inquiringly at Eric.

"Oh, I wouldn't know nothing 'bout that," Eric acted a little shy. Damn him, the buzzard's just waiting to claim her, he thought.

Just then there was a crash in the back of the store. "Dammit, I got him now! Come on, help me catch the lowlife's been sneakin' in here ever night, stealin' and squattin'."

The two moved quietly to the storeroom. Bill had grabbed the oil lamp to light the way. He handed his shotgun to Eric. When he pushed open the door Eric raised the gun as Bill held the lamp high. "What the hell?" Bill said as their eyes adjusted to see a boy of eleven or twelve digging through the crates and burlap bags stored in the small dark room.

The boy immediately raised his hands above his head, "Don't shoot mister, I don't mean no harm, just lookin' for a place to sleep and maybe somethin' to eat."

"Where's your folks, boy?" Bill asked as Eric lowered the barrel of the gun.

"Got none, mister," the boy looked at his feet, "Injuns burned us out. I was at the creek when they come, managed to stay hid 'til they was gone."

"You been comin' in here ever night for a week, huh?" Bill's voice was gentler now.

"Yessir, I guess you oughta lock that door," he indicated the plank door at the back of the room. "If'n I could, I'd pay ya for the food and such, but I ain't got nothin'."

"Maybe we can work somethin' out, " Bill said, "you might as well come in here where there's a stove to keep you warm. I'll get you a biscuit."

"Much obliged, mister. I'll make it up to ya best I can." The boy quickly passed Eric to walk through the door to the store behind Bill. Eric thought he must be really hungry to be so trusting after they'd just held a gun on him.

His instincts told him he needed to be heading back to the ranch. He'd be doing well to reach it before dawn. Damn Bill and his diversions.

"Well, Bill, guess I'll head out. Chores to do come dawn, you know," he smiled and picked up his hat and gloves.

"Oh, yeah, sure. But don't forget to tell Ms. Sookie hello for me. Tell her I hope to see her soon," his eyes made it impossible to miss his meaning.

"Uh huh," Eric mumbled_. _Fucking bastard.

Eric mounted and quickly turned and spurred the stallion. He rode hard toward the east, but it soon became apparent that he would not reach the safety of the cellar before sun up. He wasn't far from the cave where he was spending his days before he revealed his true nature to Sookie, so he headed there. Arriving just as the sky began to gray in anticipation of the sun, he tied his horse and climbed deep into the black recesses of the earth.

When Sookie awoke the sky was pink with the sunrise. Had Eric not come in, or had he just not joined her? It would be like him to let her sleep since she'd been a little off lately. She couldn't open the cellar hatch to check, because light would get in. She should have thought to place something on top of it, so she could tell if it had been disturbed. Oh, well, nothing to be done now but wait.

It was the longest day she'd spent in the month since Eric had joined her on the ranch. Her energy was still up and she did all the chores she could think of. Eric hadn't milked the cow or gathered eggs, so she did that too. She swept, and dusted (again), but still the sun didn't seem to be in any hurry to fall.

Finally she ate her meal and waited at the table for her lanky ranch hand to appear. As the room grew darker, he still hadn't come, and her heart sank to her stomach. She felt cold all over, and started a fire. "Oh, please, don't let anything be wrong," she pleaded aloud, but her mind envisioned all sorts of horrible mishaps. Finally she took a lantern and went out the back door to check the cellar. She lifted the hatch and stared down into the abyss. There was no way she could go down that ladder holding the lantern, and it just didn't give enough light on a moonless night to leave it hanging on the nail near the opening.

On the verge of tears, she closed the hatch after calling Eric's name a couple of more times, and went back into the house. Trying to stave off full-blown panic, she stood next to the fire and warmed her hands while forcing herself to think of their happy times together. If they were over, she didn't want to forget even one of them.

Before she'd gotten around to remembering every encounter of the first week, the back door slammed against the wall, and Eric burst into the room. She turned and ran to his open arms, jumping up to cling to his neck. Their mouths found each other and were locked in a fervent kiss. She pulled her face away finally and sobbed, "I was so worried, Eric. You promised you'd be back. I didn't know what had happened to you."

"Shhh, sweet Sookie, no need to worry now. I was detained in town by our 'friend,' Bill. I'll tell you about it later. We've got lost time to make up for now." He carried her as she was, with her legs wrapped around his waist to the bedroom.

The iron bed threatened to collapse as he literally fell on it with her beneath him. Neither seemed to notice as they resumed their kiss, their tongues dueling furiously. Clothing removed, hands searching, bodies writhing, they assured each other the good times were, in fact, not over. Spent and sated, they held each other close in the bed as Sookie spoke first, "It'll be a cold day in Hell when you get another night off, mister."

"Fine by me, boss lady," Eric smiled. Sookie turned her back to him and snuggled close to him. His arms circled her waist, "By the way," he said into her soft hair, "I think Bill plans to come courting."

Her eyes flew open, she sat up, and looked down at him with her mouth agape, "What will we do?"

"We? I think you have to decide what you'll do," his smile was wicked, his eyebrow raised, "are you interested?"

"Ewww, of course not," she punched his arm. "The only good thing Bill Compton ever did for me was send you my way." Her hand stroked the spot she'd hit, then moved to his cheek. With that he pulled her to him again.


	3. Falling

Author's Note: I need to take the time to thank my own personal beta and sounding board, my sister Su. If these chapters make sense at all, it is due to her input. Jo

Night Rider, Chapter 3 Falling

Falling leaves reminded Sookie autumn was approaching, and there was much to be done around the ranch. The last of the summer produce must be gathered, and the garden prepared for the late season crops. It was time to separate the spring's calves from their mothers. Sookie had always helped Sam with this chore, even when they had another hand to help. She started to worry about how this arduous task was going to be completed this year, since cattle didn't really take too well to being worked after dark. Preparing for the job, dreading bringing the subject up to Eric, she had taken several scouting rides around the ranch lately. She hoped to have a plan in mind before they had to discuss it.

One day her ride took her to the far pasture just before noon. She noticed most of the calves were basking in the sun, in a group away from the rest of the herd. This sparked an idea in her head. She'd return tomorrow at about the same time. Sure enough, the calves were again lazily enjoying their cuds in the open field, while the adult cows sought the shade of the fence row trees. If she could ride out and separate them, at least some of them, and get them through the gate, maybe the rest could be done after Eric arose.

As she waited for his arrival in the kitchen, she went over the anticipated arguments silently. She knew he'd balk at her riding out, trying to herd cattle, even young ones, alone. She would counter with the fact that she did have experience, having ridden with Sam every fall. He'd point out it was _his_ job, being the hired help. She'd point out it was _her _ranch, _her_ cattle, _her _choice. In the end, she'd sit on his lap, gently plant kisses all over his face, and he'd give in. Her smile was still present as he entered the back door.

"Mmm, happy to see me?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Always," she answered as she rose from the chair to greet him with a kiss. "I've just been thinking about some of the work we have coming up. I want to tell you about my idea."

"Ok, boss lady, if you say so, work before pleasure," he scowled as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

His scowl grew deeper as she outlined her plan for helping him move the calves at least part of the way to the fall pasture during the day. His eyes were intensely burning into her face, but he didn't interrupt. Finally she stopped talking and asked confidently, "So when should we get started?"

He stood so suddenly his chair fell to the floor with a crash. He walked toward the back door, put his hand on the knob, then turned and came back to the table. Ignoring the toppled chair, he leaned toward her with his hands on the table. "_We _don't! I'll not risk your getting hurt doing _my _job."

She tried unsuccessfully not to smile, "I knew you'd say that, but my mind's made up. I _will_ help do this. _I'm _the boss lady, remember?"

"Dammit, Sookie, if you think I need help doing this, what makes you think you can do it alone?" He righted the chair and sat down opposite her.

"Well, I used to help Sam, and I've been riding out lately to get a feel for the herd, their habits," she tried to calmly state her case, even though she felt a little uneasy. She'd never seen even the slightest flair of temper from Eric before. He had, however, cautioned her about how dangerous his kind could be if provoked.

Back and forth the debate went on, much as Sookie had imagined, but she couldn't bring herself to play what she considered her hold card, her feminine wiles. She was trying to project strength and confidence here.

At length, Eric offered a couple of suggestions of his own, "I've noticed the ranch to the west has a good cattle dog. I've seen him at night watching the herd, and turning back strays. What if we "borrowed" him for a day? I could pick him up the night before we plan the move. He is so well trained, I think he'd work your cattle just as well, once he saw you mounted and ready to go. With that help, you are less likely to have to do a lot of doubling back and such."

"Your idea is to steal a dog?" she shook her head and looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Borrow, I said. No one will even miss him, I bet. Another thing is that we'll wait until next week. The moon will be full, so there'll be light enough to see after dark. I'll be happy to have you riding with me then to finish the move. What do you say?" His face was finally beginning to soften a little.

She rose and extended her right hand, "Mr. Northman, I think we have a plan."

"Good," he said taking her hand in his left and raising it to his lips, "then we can get down to the business I had in mind."

After an hour of pleasure, Eric rose to get to work while Sookie snuggled in for some sleep. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "You may need to start practicing staying up more at night if you are going to ride with me next week."

"Mmm, tomorrow night, ok? Sleepy now," she murmured without opening her eyes.

He kissed her cheek lightly and left the house. He rode straight to the west fence line and located the neighboring ranch's canine guard. Dismounting, he clucked his tongue and held out a morsel of meat for the dog. While he hesitated at first, glancing back toward the herd he was charged with protecting, eventually the dog, a magnificent Catahoula, approached slowly and accepted the offering. Eric patted the dog's head and talked soothingly to it before regaining the saddle and riding away in search of Sookie's herd. This was going to be easier than he thought.

When he arrived back at the house an hour before dawn, he climbed into bed with Sookie once again. Instead of snuggling and staying there until time for him to retreat to the cellar, he woke her with further details on their "plan."

"You need to get up and get your chores done, then try to sleep a little this afternoon. I'm taking you out with me tonight. We're going to get the herd used to the two of us riding together," there was a hint of excitement in his voice.

Sookie was overwhelmed with a warm feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She had been much more content since Eric had arrived, she had come to crave his lovemaking, but there was always something missing. Companionship, the act of just being together, at work or in silence, was what she had been missing. This sounded like a remedy.

"Can't wait," she whispered, "I'll be saddled and ready to go at dusk." And she was.

When Eric threw open the cellar hatch he saw Sookie patting the nose of her roan mare outside the barn. He smiled at how amazing she looked in a pair of breeches and work shirt. From the look of her boots, she was no stranger to long hours in the saddle.

"Hey, cowgirl, ready to go, I see," he called as he strode toward her.

"Just waiting for the lay-about hand I hired," she joked meeting him with a peck on the cheek. "Let's go!"

Eric saddled his ebony stallion, placed a rolled bundle behind the saddle, and effortlessly mounted. The stars above lit their way as they rode side by side toward the north pasture.

Sookie rode expertly next to him. He let her ride ahead slightly so that he could take in the sight of her. He was aware, and somewhat shaken, at what the view did to him. She bounced lightly in the saddle, bringing to mind her lovely rounded hips. Wisps of her golden hair escaped from under her hat to accentuate her creamy neck. His lust for her body and her blood began to build. Forcing himself to regain a position beside her, he outlined his plans. "When we get to the north pasture, we'll ride around the herd together, and then separate and circle them again. Hopefully this will begin to familiarize them with the two of us being out here after dark. You ride so well, I'm sorry we can't always work together."

His smile shown through the darkness, and she felt her breath catch at the sight of him, so tall, so handsome on his horse, "I'm sorry too," she said, barely audible even to herself, knowing that he heard her full well.

When they reached the gate to the pasture, Eric leaned and swung it open, letting Sookie ride ahead of him again. As he latched the gate behind him, he again rode to her side, and pointed in the direction they should ride to overtake the herd. Before even one animal was in sight, Eric began to hum, and then to croon softly, "It soothes the herd," he said, "we used to always do this at night on the trail."

Sookie could only nod. She was in grave danger of being overwhelmed by the warmth that was filling her presently. Hoping to hide her ardor, she looked away. After making one round of the pasture, Eric gestured for her to stop. He rode past her, turned his horse, and reined in when he was beside her, facing the opposite way. "Okay, now you continue this way, while I go around the other way. Sing if you want, then I will know exactly where you are. See those two trees at the far side of the fence? Meet me there."

"Okay, but I won't sing, might scare the cattle instead of calm them," she chuckled lightly, "see you on the other side." She spurred her horse and rode away from him. He indulged in another look before spurring his own mount.

By the time Sookie reached the trees that Eric had indicated, she was ready to dismount for awhile. She was a good horsewoman, had ridden for years, but riding at night was different, unfamiliar, and made her a little tense while alone. As she neared the spot, she noticed that several boulders had been placed in a semi-circle in front of the fence row. Sheltered in the space was campfire, laid and ready to be lit. She wasn't sure what Eric had planned, but she felt a shiver brought on by more than the chill of the night.

Eric's strong arms circled her waist and pulled her against his chest, "Cold, dear Sookie, or hungry? Never fear, I plan to provide for whatever need you have tonight." He turned her to face him. That evil grin was back.

Eric whistled for his horse, which responded quickly. He removed the rolled bundle from behind the saddle and knelt by the stacked wood. Within minutes, a flame was spreading through the twigs and lapping at the larger pieces. He pulled a small pot, a tin of coffee, and a cup from the blanket, grabbed his canteen, and placed the prepared pot on the fire. He then shook out a blanket and spread it on the ground near the large rocks. From his knees, he looked up at Sookie, "Settle here and lean against the rock. I'll be right back." He was gone before she could close her mouth. She did as he said, and pulled the remaining rolled blanket over her, since the fire was not yet sufficient to warm her. In no time Eric was back, carrying another rabbit to prepare for her. She could do little but smile and nod up at him to express her thanks.

Again calling on the skills he perfected as a cowboy on the trail, Eric set up a makeshift spit and began to cook the rabbit. The fire was getting high now, and the juices from the meat sizzled as they hit the flames below. Eric lifted the pot and poured a cup of strong, hot coffee, handing it to Sookie, "This will warm you while your meal cooks, my dear."

She drank from the cup and marveled at how much care this self-described creature took in assuring her comfort. Most men she'd ever known, or even known of, hadn't been so gentle, so attentive to the women in their lives. "I guess I'm just lucky," she thought, but said, "Thank you, Eric, you've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Just wait and see," he leered at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, then removed her boots and rubbed her feet lovingly.

When the meat was cooked to point of falling from the bone, Eric fed her morsels by hand the way he had fed the dog the night before. When she'd had enough, she pushed at his hand, and he again whistled into the dark. Immediately the dog appeared, and he handed it the rejected bite. "Now you feed him some, let him get used to your smell, so he'll work with you when the time comes," he instructed. After a few minutes of Sookie's feeding and patting the dog, which she immediately named Dean, Eric sent him into the night with the rest of the carcass. "How do you feel now? Warm enough, full enough?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ummm, Eric, you're spoiling me," she answered quietly. She turned her face to his and placed a kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, seeking her tongue with his, and pulling the blanket from over her. He slipped his hand under her shirt and began to massage her breasts, as his lips trailed down her cheek to her neck. He placed his left arm behind her and shifted her to lie on the blanket, taking a position next to her.

"One more treat to come," he murmured without altering his attentions. He leisurely unbuttoned her shirt, removed it and pushed it away. His hands and mouth then teased her relentlessly until finally she reached for the waist of his pants and pulled. "Ready?" he asked.

"More than ready," she gasped as he removed first her breeches and then his own. With an eagerness that matched her own, he pulled her close and entered her. She uttered a cry when he did, but he did not pull back or slow his thrusts. She didn't mind, and moved in rhythm with him until both had eased their need for release. Still arm in arm, they both lay looking up at the sky, comfortable, well fed, and sexually sated. The stars in kaleidoscopic splendor witnessed their content. Suddenly a light shot across the sky as if to plummet to the very pasture where they lay.

"Did you see the shooting star?" Eric asked her, "they say if you make a wish it will come true. What do you wish for, Sookie?"

"What more could I wish for?" she replied dreamily, nuzzling his neck, but she thought to herself, "I am falling in love with a vampire just as surely as that star is falling from the sky. I hope it is not with equally disastrous consequences."

"I wish this night weren't about to end, but it will be dawn soon. We need to head back, dear Sookie," he cooed as he kissed her hair. He rose and reached out a hand to help her up. After extinguishing the fire and gathering the supplies, they mounted their horses and rode back toward the ranch house. When they arrived, dawn was near. They kissed goodbye at the back door. "Get some sleep today, Sookie, we'll ride out again tonight."

Sookie certainly didn't have to be told twice to sleep, she was tired, and anxious for the bed. Before she could retire, however, she needed to milk and gather the eggs, as had become her habit. In an hour she was crawling into the warm bed, looking forward to the dreams she knew would come.

Two more nights they followed the same routine, riding out together among the cattle, separating for awhile, before enjoying each other by the fire. Finally the moon was getting closer to full, and Eric decided it was time to move the cattle. Sookie was to stay behind and rest this night, while he rode out alone. He returned to her at dawn with the neighbor's dog in tow. He instructed Sookie to do as she had suggested, and move the calves from the pasture during the day. He would join her when the sun fell, and they would move the rest of the herd together.

Sookie bent to scratch Dean's head and brought him food from the kitchen before dressing for the ride.

With the aid of the experienced dog, now familiar with Sookie, as well as the herd, the separation was accomplished with little problem. Sookie was tired, though, and dismounted near their alcove by the trees to rest until sunset. When she saw Eric approaching, she rose, mounted and rode to meet him. He instructed her to circle to the far side of the herd and head them back toward the gate he had left open. Adrenaline rushed through her body, chasing the last of her fatigue away. She happily headed to the far side of the pasture. With not a cloud in the sky, stars galore, and the moon rising quickly, the pasture was bathed in light. Even the cattle didn't seem to notice that it was night, as they grazed peacefully. Occasionally she did hear the plaintive call of a cow for its calf, which was, of course, acres away in another pasture by now. By midnight most of the herd had been moved through the gate, and were eagerly sampling the taller grass in the next pasture. What few strays remained were rounded up and driven to the new field well before dawn.

Still energized from the excitement and ease of the task, Sookie teased, "Race you back, Northman. I guess I've proven to you tonight that I know how to ride!" She spurred her roan and took off down the trail.

"No, Sookie, not in the dark!" Eric cried to no avail. She was too far ahead to hear him by now. He spurred his own horse, knowing he would soon catch her.

As Sookie's horse rounded a curve in the trail, a lone coyote stood in the moonlight. Her horse shied and stumbled, sending her tumbling from the saddle and on to the hard ground. The coyote took off into the trees. The horse ran a few more yards before stopping.

When Eric came around the bend, he saw something in the trail. Immediately he knew it was Sookie. He reined in his stallion and dismounted in one movement. He was at her side, examining her before a second had passed. "Sookie, Sookie, can you hear me? Are you okay?" She did not respond. He knew she was alive, but she was unconscious. He gathered her up and jumped back into the saddle. Encouraging her horse to come along, he carried her back to the ranch house and deposited her in the bed. Again he softly called her name. This time she responded with a groan. He wet a cloth and washed her face, then placed the cloth lightly on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered, but did not open. He knew there was only way to help her now. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit. When the blood began to flow, he held his arm to Sookie's mouth. "Drink, Sookie, drink my blood, it will heal you." Sookie turned her head just the slightest bit away, her nose crinkled. "You need this. Now!"

Sookie did as she was told, weakly at first, and then with more eagerness. Her head was pounding and her body ached, but she was beginning to feel alive again. At last she was able to open her eyes and look up at Eric's face. She read the concern in his eyes. She pulled his arm away from her lips. "Your blood can heal me? Will I be okay now?"

"You'll still need some recovery time. You took a bad spill, but you won't have any lasting effects, I don't think. How do you feel?" Eric's brow was still furrowed with worry.

"Not great. I was stupid. I'm sorry, " she spoke softly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Unwise, yes, but you were feeling happy, exhilarated. So was I, but too many things can happen after dark to spook a horse. Lucky I was so close behind you," he smiled a crooked little smile at her to let her know she wouldn't have beat him back anyway.

"Yeah, lucky for me," suddenly her eyes opened wider, "what time is it? Do you need to go to the cellar?"

"Soon, but I'm going to bring food and water to put by the bed. You need to rest today. Don't even try to get up. Understand?" his voice was stern.

"Not a problem. I ache so much, I'm not sure I could get up right now."

"You should be feeling better by the time I rise. I'll know then whether you've had enough blood." He stroked her cheek gently, then rose and saw to her needs before going out the back door. He unsaddled the horses and set out fed for them.

Sookie heard the cellar door slam shut behind him as he sought his daytime refuge. She snuggled into the bed and drifted into sleep.


	4. Blue

Night Rider Chapter 4 Blue

Hours later, Sookie awoke, urgently needing the food, water, and chamber pot Eric had put close to the bed for her. When she sat up she had the sensation of spiraling down a well, as the ceiling spun and seemed to recede from her. Sitting perfectly still for a few minutes, she let the dizzy spell pass before standing up. She took a few tentative steps to test her health. She was sore, but not as bad as she might be considering the tumble she'd taken. How could she be so stupid? She shook her head, shrugged her shoulders, and decided to just be glad Eric had been there to help her. Remembering his words from last night, she could only assume the relative minor state of her injuries was due to taking his blood. She thought she should probably feel revulsion that she had actually drunk blood from his wrist, but, much as she had felt when he first fed from her, she felt only a stirring sensation instead. Thinking back on the dreams that had invaded her long sleep, she blushed despite herself. She walked to the window, opened the curtain, and saw that the sun would be setting in only an hour or so. "Ummm," she moaned dreamily, "I'd better get cleaned up."

After warming water on the wood stove, she soaked a cloth and washed the dust from her neck and body. Eric had cleaned her face last night, but he had not removed her clothes. She dressed in a loose cotton house dress that would not bind too harshly on the few tender spots that remained, and hungrily ate the food he'd left by her bed. Not wanting him to think she was still in a bad way, she waited in the kitchen for him to come.

When he burst through the back door, it was with a look of deep concern on his face, "Sookie, are you alright? How bad does it hurt?" He pulled a chair over to sit in front of her, thinking she might not be able to stand, and stroked her face and arms gently as he searched her eyes for an answer to his questions.

"Eric, stop fretting over me. I'm feeling much better. Just a little sore, that's all," Sookie told him with a slight smile as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that," he said, his relief showing, "stand up. Let me see how well you can move."

Sookie chuckled a little, "Well, that might be different matter. I'm pretty stiff, but I'm sure that will work out in a day or two."

"No need to wait that long, my dear one," his eyes blazed into hers, "just a little more of my blood will fix you right up."

He stood and lifted her from her chair, heading for the bed. Placing her gingerly on the side of the mattress, he climbed into the bed and rested his back against the plank wall. "Sit here, between my legs, so that you can easily feed from my wrist again." He reached out a hand to help guide her into position. He placed his left arm around her waist and held her with her back firmly against his chest. As he did the night before, he bit his right wrist and held it to her lips.

Sookie did not hesitate this time. She drank of him as eagerly as Eric so often had of her.

As addled as she had been last night, she had not paid notice at all to the taste of the health restoring liquid he gave her. Now she was surprised to find that it was not at all unpleasant. There was sweetness, but also an undertone of spice that brought to mind the pickled peaches her mother made every spring of her childhood. She lifted her face to smile back at Eric.

What she saw in his face dissolved her smile. Intense blue fire shone in his eyes, his mouth was open enough to show fang, and his jaw was set. He did not speak, but took her face in his hands and tilted it to expose her neck to his own eager hunger. He bit without any of the preparatory attentions he usually paid, and drank deeply of her blood. Forcing himself to push her away, he moved to roll on to his side, pulling her after him. Again his hands framed her face, "Sookie, our exchange of blood will bind us in ways you do not know."

Confusion clouded her face, "You mean your blood will do more to me than just heal my wounds? What else?"

Stroking her face with his fingers he considered carefully before answering, "You will enjoy a sense of well-being, but there will be other things, too. Your senses will be heightened. We'll feel a connection to each other that we haven't before. I'll sense your feelings."

She closed her eyes tightly to hide the panic rising within her. "_More connected,"_ she thought, "_I can barely stand to be out of his presence now." _She whispered, "My feelings?"

"Yes, dear one, if you are in danger, I'll know it. If you are frightened I'll feel it. When you are sad, I'll suffer the same pain. I will know when you need me at your side." He closed the short distance between them and kissed her lightly.

"Well, I guess that could be a good thing, sometimes," she tentatively offered.

"Let me explain one thing. Since I've never shared blood with any human the way you and I have shared, I am speaking only from what I have been told by my maker, the one who made me vampire. I haven't experienced this first-hand yet. We will both be learning of the bond together. You need not be frightened of it."

"I don't know why I feel fearful of this. I don't fear you. You've never tried to do me harm. It's just that this seems, I don't know, like something significant, something permanent," her eyes searched his face for some assurance.

"Sookie, you must know that I didn't give you my blood with any intention of binding you to me against your will. I thought only of your health. I don't wish to force myself on you in any way. If you ever want me to leave you, I'll go, although I think I would miss our time together. Vampires don't have the same kind of relationships as humans, but still, I'd miss you."

Sookie sat up, turned her face away and spoke softly, but deliberately, "Don't talk about leaving, not now. I don't know how I'd get along without you now." She turned to look down into his eyes, "And I don't just mean your help around the ranch." Her hand rested on his chest as she spoke. Cold as he was, a warmth spread through her whole body as she stared into his face, his beautiful face.

Rising just enough to place his arms around her, he pulled her to him, holding her securely. For long minutes they sat, leaning against the wallboards, Sookie's face against Eric's chest, until finally she slept. Not wanting to wake her, he stayed with her until she began to stir toward dawn, "Are you well rested, my dear?" he asked.

"How long did I sleep? I feel so good, so energetic!" Sookie bounced out of bed, stretched and smiled widely at him.

"Ah, the blood is working, I see," he smiled in return, "since I see you are well, I'll be going. Have a good day, Sookie." He bent to kiss her and started for the door. She reached out a hand to catch one of his. Pulling him back, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. "_Yes, working," _he thought with an inward smile.

For the next several days Sookie worked with purpose. She put up the last of the late summer vegetables, prepared the garden for fall crops, and cleaned the house until it shone. She took rides around the ranch every day to check on the now divided herd. Nights were spent in conversation with Eric about the ranch, or in bed with him. When he left her to work, or to return to the cellar, her vivid dreams were filled with his face, his body, his voice, his touch. She would wake, flushed and often breathless, eager to rise and spend a day in gainful pursuit, passing the hours until she would actually hold him in her arms.

One evening she told him it was again time for her to go to town for supplies. She could easily make his excuses, with all the preparation for cooler weather to be done. She intended to be back well before sunset. As dawn approached, he cautioned her to be careful, and gave her a long, hard kiss before lifting the cellar door. She raised her fingertips to her lips, tracing them as if to seal the sensation that lingered there. She dressed and had coffee and a biscuit, as she wanted to get an early start. Before the sun was very high, Sookie was entering the narrow main street of the town. She pulled her wagon to the Mercantile and stopped.

"Well, looky here. Miss Sookie, I ain't seen you in a month o' Sundays!" Bill Compton said as he stepped from the board sidewalk. "Let me help you down." He held out a hand, which Sookie reluctantly took. "Again I'm surprised to see you here instead of your hand. What's Mr. Northman up to? Still with you, is he?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Compton, he's still working for me. He has been very busy with the calves, and moving the herd, the garden, you know, there is so much to do this time of year," Sookie pretended to be quite distracted as she looked in her pocketbook for the list of staples she'd need.

"Well, no matter, I've got me a helper now. We'll get you loaded up," he turned toward the open door and shouted, "boy, get out here." A boy, five feet tall, looking to be about twelve years old stepped out of the store. His light brown hair was shaggy, and his face sported freckles across his cheeks and nose. "This here's Jake. He's got no folks, so he's been working in the store for room and board awhile. In fact, it was your Mr. Northman was with me when we caught him sneakin' in the back, as I recall."

Jake looked as his feet, "Ma'am," he said. Sookie held out her hand to shake his. He looked up in surprise, first at her, then at Bill, and back to her. Finally he took her hand, shook once, then quickly released it, pulling his back.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake," Sookie said with a smile. "I'm sure Mr. Compton appreciates you help."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered without looking at her again. "That tall man, he work for you?"

"Mr. Northman, yes, he does work for me, and he is tall," Sookie smiled, then turned toward the store.

"Jake, get that list from Ms. Merlotte, get the things loaded into her wagon," Bill instructed as he followed Sookie into the store. "I guess that night we caught Jake was the last time I seen Eric, huh? He sure don't get to town much. Been some talk over at the saloon 'bout him. Always good to see you, though, don't misunderstand." Bill turned away, looking sheepish, as Sookie browsed around the merchandise in the store. Seeing what she was doing, Bill perked up, "Oh, say, Sookie, I just got in some dry goods you might be interested in. Got some nice heavy cotton for sewin' dresses. Every pretty lady oughta have a new dress now and again. You want to see? It's right back here."

He pointed and led her to the back of the store. On a table near the storeroom door were bolts of fabric, lace trims, and spools of brightly colored thread. Sookie ran her hand along the assembled items, stopping to finger one print in particular. It had a dark blue background with a scattering of flowers of light blue, yellow, and an orange that reminded her of the Indian paintbrushes that bloomed in the spring. The cotton was closely woven, so it would be perfect for a frock to wear when the weather turned cooler.

"Can I cut you a few yards of that, Sookie?" Bill spoke quietly, almost seductively.

"Oh, not today, thank you. Maybe after some calves are sold. It is very pretty though,"

Sookie sighed and turned back to the task at hand. There were still items to be gathered and loaded.

Because she had started out so early, Sookie was headed home while the sun was still high in the sky. Its warmth enhanced her already light-hearted feeling, and she found herself thinking about the lovely flowers of the fabric she'd seen. She pictured the dress she'd sew with a skirt so full it would swirl around her as she turned. Looking up at the blue sky overhead, she thought about the blue background of the cotton, and the blue of Eric's eyes as he watched her dance for him in her new dress. "Someday," she promised herself, bringing herself back to reality. When she arrived back at the ranch, about two hours before the sun set, she unhitched and tended to the horses, but left the unloading for Eric. She went in the house, fixed her supper, and waited for "that tall man."

"How was your trip?" he asked as he walked through the back door.

"Uneventful," she answered. "Bill asked about you. Worried you don't get to town enough. I met the boy ya'll caught in the store that night. Jake. He's working for Bill now, for room and board."

"Damn, I swear Bill Compton is the nosiest human alive," Eric turned to go back out. "I'll unload and be back shortly." He mumbled to himself as he walked out, but Sookie couldn't hear what he said, didn't really care. She didn't think Bill's curiosity was any cause for alarm.

When Eric came back in his mood had changed. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He began to run kisses down her cheek and neck as she finished putting away food supplies, or rather as she tried to put away supplies. He didn't want to give her the few minutes it would take to finish. He wanted her now.

Finally she gave up, leaving it until tomorrow. She took Eric by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Eric began pulling at her clothes and then his own. She couldn't remember his being this impatient before. He pushed her onto the groaning bed, and climbed in after her. His mouth, his hands, all of him assaulted her immediately. She wasn't complaining. She spent her days, as well as her nights thinking of him and their love making, so when he appeared, she was always ready. Eric's kisses felt harder, his hands felt rougher, and when the time was right, he entered her in one thrust, and set up a steady, rapid rhythm that had her gasping for breath. They came together, and only then did he look at her face. "Sookie," he growled lowly, "oh, Sookie."

"Eric," she echoed, breathless as she was, "oh, Eric." She raised her head to kiss him deeply, not with the force of his kisses, but with no less conviction.

Leaving no time for recovery, Eric began kissing and stroking her again. More gently this time, and more slowly, they brought each other the pleasure that only lovers can.

Lying in each other's arms, gazing silently into each other's eyes, they lay until at last he spoke, "Tell me some more about your day. Tell me something good that happened today."

"Oh, Eric, it was just a beautiful day, a wide, high sky, the golden fields on either side of the road, the elms beginning to turn. Just a wonderful day to be alive." As soon as she said it, she gasped. She saw his crestfallen look. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I, I just forget that you are…that you can't go out and see the day. I'm so sorry!"

Gently, he placed his fingertips over her mouth to shush her. He stroked her hair, and smiled wistfully, "No need to be sorry. I 'see' the day through you. I love smelling the sun on your skin at night. The sky and the fields are reflected in your eyes and in your hair."

"What's your favorite color, Eric?" she asked, trying to forgive herself for her mistake.

"Blue, I think. Sky, water, carpets of bluebonnets in spring. Yes, blue, like your eyes," he kissed her forehead.

"I knew it," she whispered snuggling in.

The next day, as she finished putting away the supplies, smiling as she remembered why the task hadn't been completed, she heard the approach of a wagon. Straightening her dress and hair, she went to the front porch to see Bill Compton coming up her road.

"What now?" she muttered, but put a smile on her face as he pulled to a stop. The wagon was loaded with supplies, but on the seat beside him was a bundle wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.

"Mr. Compton, I didn't expect to see you out here. Did Jake fail to load something yesterday?" she asked, trying not to convey her annoyance.

"Miss Sookie," he doffed his hat, "not exactly, but well, yes, you might say that I guess. You see, right after you left yesterday, the mayor came by and put up a flyer about the Harvest Barn Dance Saturday after next. I was thinking what a shame it was you were already gone, and all. Then Mr. Smythe came in with a big order he wanted delivered today, and I just thought, well, I'll go by and tell Sookie about the dance on my way out. And, since you liked it so much, well, I brought you this." He handed her the bundle.

She looked at him without expression before untying the string. The tiny flowers on the dark blue field met her eyes as she peeled back the paper. The rush of joy she felt at seeing the beautiful sight was immediately replaced by one of shame, "No, Bill, you can't…I can't…"

"Now, just listen, Sookie, I put it on your account. I know you're good for it. Just pay when you can. In the meantime, I'd sure like to see you come in town for the dance. I could come fetch you if you want. A pretty lady shouldn't be out at night alone, I don't 'spect."

"Thank you, Bill, Mr. Compton, this is very kind of you," she held up the bundle, "I think I just might come to that dance, but no need for you to come for me. Mr. Northman can drive me in."

Bill hung his head, turning his hat in his hands, "Yes'm, I guess, but, you see, it's not, I mean it's just that the hands, the cowboys, they don't usually, well…"

"Oh, I see what you're saying," she was livid that the hired help weren't invited to the big party for ranch owners and businessmen in the town. "I guess Eric could visit the saloon that night. He might be happy to do that again."

"Yes'm, he could do that. Heh, heh. There's them in town would be happy to see him at the saloon again. Heh, heh." Whatever private joke he was enjoying, he wasn't about to share it.

"Well, then, Bill, thank you again for coming all this way. I will try to get a dress made and get into town for the dance. I'll have your money by then," she hoped he realized she was dismissing him.

"Oh, no hurry, ma'am, like I said." He put his hat back on and climbed back into the wagon seat. "Still got a ways to go, so I'll be off, I guess."

"Good day, Mr. Compton," she said formally as she began gathering the fabric, the paper, and the string to go into the house. Bill touched his hat, and urged the horses on.

***

As soon as Eric entered the back door, he bellowed, "What the hell was Bill Compton doing here?"

Sookie stared at him, not believing her ears, "How did you know? Could you hear us? I thought you were totally unaware during the daylight hours."

"True, but, you forget about my heightened senses. I could smell him as soon as I opened the cellar. Besides, I can detect your uneasy feeling. Did he harm or upset you in any way?" He was still roaring.

"No, he did not. In fact, he brought me something I had admired at the store yesterday, and he told me about a dance the town is holding next Saturday night," she answered sternly.

"A dance! You are going to a dance with him?"

"Not _with_ him. He just brought me the message. _If _I go, _you _will drive me. Cowboys and hands don't usually attend, but _that_ may just change this year. Or you could go to the saloon. Bill tells me you caused quite a stir there. What did you do?"

"Just played the part of a cowboy, my dear. That was the point wasn't it?" His voice was finally back in the normal register, at least. "What did he bring you?"

"I'd rather not tell you now. It's a surprise, for you. Okay now?" she stepped to him and put her arms around his waist.

He lifted her, bringing her face to the level of his, "Yeah, Blue Eyes, okay now."


	5. Stars

Night Rider, Chapter 5 Stars

Staring into her beautiful blue pools of light, Eric leaned and kissed her lips with just the slightest pressure. Setting her down, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her, "Let's have some fun tonight. Want to ride with me? I need to check the fences."

"I'll get changed!" Sookie enthused. It would be wonderful to be out riding with him again. Even though their last ride hadn't ended so well for her, she still had amorous dreams of the time they'd spent under the stars. She went to find her old shirt and the pants she'd worn before. Pulling on her boots she called, "Better grab those blankets from the bunkhouse, Northman. We might need to stop for some 'rest." Her lyrical laugh carried through the house, coaxing an even bigger smile from his lips.

"Yes, ma'am," he barked as he bound down the steps and out to the barn to ready the horses. Minutes later Sookie joined him, stuffing her blond hair under her hat and humming to herself.

"No racing, tonight, you hear?" he chastised.

"No racing," she answered hanging her head demurely.

They mounted and rode side by side to the farthest reaches of the property. Their plan was to start there and work their way back toward the house. Depending on how many times they had to stop to make minor repairs it could take several nights to get the job done. Sookie enjoyed helping Eric, enjoyed his company, but she couldn't help but worry how working all night with him was going to affect her plans for next week. She had a dress to make, after all, and maybe, well, maybe something else too. Sleep might be a little hard to come by. Deciding not to worry about that now, she enjoyed the ride.

The moon had not yet risen, so the stars were spectacular in the inky heavens. After they'd been in the saddle for more than an hour, Eric suggested they take that rest. "Let's spread the blanket here, in the middle of this pasture, where our view of the sky will not be blocked by trees."

Sookie was ready to dismount. She adored the quiet companionship Eric offered tonight, but she was getting a little tired of the saddle. Watching silently, she marveled at his grace as he untied the bundle and shook the blanket before settling it on the soft grass. He lay on his back, one arm folded underneath his head, and patted the blanket beside him, "Come, Sookie, rest awhile and take in the wonderful sight of the night sky, _my_ sky."

Taking her place beside him, she felt the thrill of being in his presence, in his world, more than ever. She watched his face as he watched the constellations dance above them. He told her stories of nights on the trail when he was human, of using these stars to make sure the herd was always headed north. Taking her hand, he moved her forefinger to trace the pictures the stars formed. He knew some of them had fancy names, but he was not familiar with them. He did know, and pointed out to her what he knew only as The Big Dipper and The Little Dipper, noting, of course, the North Star, which had so often guided travelers at night. She delighted in listening to him speak, in watching the spark in his eyes like the pinpoints of light above them. Her heart was full, and she leaned to kiss him softly, meaningfully on the lips.

Eagerly returning her kiss, he pulled her body to him. Neither was patient enough for preliminaries, and were quickly at each other's clothes. Joining as if some celestial force demanded it, they moved and groaned in unison. When at last their desire reached its crescendo, they lay arm in arm, eye to eye, speaking volumes without the benefit of words.

***

"Sookie, Sookie, wake up. We need to start back," Eric called her from her dreams of him, "it will be dawn before too long."

"Did we fall asleep?" she asked as she stretched under the warm blanket.

"One of us did, while the other repaired a section of fence," he teased with a smile. "Come on, let me help you up." He bent and put his arms under her lifting her with ease. Before placing on her horse, he twirled her around nuzzling her neck and placing light kisses on her cheek. "I trust you had a restful nap, my dear."

"Mmm hmm, I feel great. I dreamed you carried me all the way to the stars to look back down on the fields." Her voice still had a dreamlike quality, and her eyes were full of sleep. She kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you for tonight. I had such a good time. I love spending time with you, Eric."

"Same here, but if we don't hightail it out of here now, you'll not be spending any more time with me. We are scarcely going to beat the sunrise back to the house." His voice still teased, but had an undertone of gravity.

"Let's go, then," she said and spurred her mare as soon as he had set her in the saddle.

Just as he had warned, they arrived back at the house just as the sky began to turn gray in anticipation of the sun. He quickly kissed her, and once assured that she would gladly take care of the horses, he descended into the cellar.

The horses tended, breakfast eaten, and clothes changed, Sookie eagerly began gathering the materials needed for her next task. She must have slept for hours to feel as well rested and energetic as she did. Maybe it was the excitement of preparing for a new experience, one she hoped would bring much joy to another, as well as to herself.

She uncovered the sewing machine, lovingly running her hand over its frame, remembering the thrumming of the treadle and her mother's humming as she had worked to sew clothes for the family. A wave of sadness overtook her, recalling the happy times together that were no more. From the time her parents died of the fever that had marched across the prairies and settlements until Sam had married her and brought her here, she had felt devastatingly alone. Then when Sam had his accident, she thought she would live in solitude for the rest of her life. What a welcome surprise Eric Northman had been! Someone with whom she could share her life, even if the situation were not ideal. Shaking herself out of reverie, she pulled the beautiful blue fabric from its bundle and spread it across the table. Pulling the paper pattern from a box, she placed it carefully and began to cut the pieces which would eventually become the dress of her dreams.

So engrossed in her work, she didn't notice the time of day until it was nearly sunset. She hurriedly put away her materials, recovered the sewing machine, and fixed something to eat before Eric entered the back door.

"You're not ready to ride," he observed as he pulled her from her chair and kissed her forehead in greeting. "I thought you'd want to go with me again. You seemed to enjoy it last night." He raised his eyebrow as his mouth wore a crooked smile.

"Oh, I do want to go, Eric! I've just been busy around here. I'll get changed while you saddle the horses," she answered excitedly, heading for the bedroom. As she pulled out her working clothes, she was flooded with happiness, thinking about the night ahead, and the special one coming up.

They rode as they had the night before, side by side, with little conversation, stopping occasionally to make minor repairs in barbed wire. Finally, Eric suggested it was time to stop for awhile. Again he spread the blanket and invited Sookie to join him there. When they were settled, his fingers gently traced the outline of her face as he looked into her eyes, "So, tell me, dear one, what work kept you so busy today? You weren't out in the sunshine. I think you worked inside among things that have been stored for awhile. Am I right?"

"How could you know that?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"My sense of smell, remember? I detect a musty smell that is not your usual scent," he explained. "Dust, old paper, maybe."

"That's just amazing! I can't believe you can do that," she looked at him in wonder. "You are exactly right. I can't tell you the details, though, remember, I told you I had a surprise for you?"

"Ah, yes, a surprise. Well, then, let's just enjoy the beautiful night." He bent to kiss her lips and pulled her closer to him. Her body responded immediately, and they were again swept away on a lyric journey to ecstasy.

After she had slept a few hours, Eric roused her gently and urged her back into the saddle. Arriving back at the house an hour before sunrise, they snuggled into her bed for awhile before he had to depart for his daytime refuge.

When Sookie awoke, the sun was high. She quickly dressed, ate, and got back to work on her dress. Trying it on, she twirled in front of her mirror. Though the glass gave a dimmed reflection, owing to its age and wear, she could see the beauty of the garment. Making a decision she'd been wrestling with for days, she went to the wooden chest. Hesitating for just a moment, she lifted the lid and dug to the bottom for the threadbare dress that had been her mother's. The lace jabot at the neck was the perfect adornment for her new one. She inspected the delicate patterns embedded in the lace, noting especially the tiny star shapes her grandmother had included when she'd made it so many years ago. Carefully working at the threads, she removed it from the heirloom and held it to the flower-strewn blue field of her creation. "Perfect!" she said to herself, and threaded the needle to hand stitch the frill to the neck of the bodice.

When she placed the dress back in the chest, she removed the bleached muslin that she had purchased a few months ago. It was to be used to sew a new shirt for Sam. Now, she planned to sew a new shirt, but for Eric instead. She would have to somehow get his shirt to make a pattern, without his knowing the reason.

After putting her work away, she dressed for the ride tonight, and waited for Eric, scheming a way to get his shirt away from him. Getting it off was no problem, she giggled to herself, but keeping it all day, hmmm. She decided to go on out to the barn and saddle her mare. The night was chillier than the previous two had been, so she went back to the house to grab an old jacket of Sam's to wear. When Eric rose, he saw her preparing for their work, and headed to the barn to join her.

"Anxious to get started?" he smiled down at her.

"It's chilly tonight. It will get colder as the night goes on. I want to get back to the house earlier than we have been," she answered. "The temperature may not affect you, but it does me."

"Let me get ready, then, and we'll go." He hurriedly saddled his stallion, mounted, and they were off.

Finding no areas needing repair this night, they were back at the house by midnight. Eric laid a fire in the kitchen and moved a quilt from the bed to the floor before it. "Will this do tonight?" his voice and eyes beckoned her to join him.

Sookie nodded. She sat on the soft quilt and looked into the fire. Suddenly she turned toward Eric and grabbed at his shirt as if to remove it. Giving a tug, she ripped the fabric near the crude bone button at the neck. "Oh, Eric, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away," she crooned, "leave your shirt with me when you leave in the morning, and I'll fix this rip."

Eyeing her suspiciously, he replied, "I'll leave it for you, but I am surprised at your…impatience…ardor…whatever caused you to try to rip my clothes off! It's not like it's been a long time."

She shrugged and played the game, removing his shirt quickly, and attacking his chest with her hands and mouth. In seconds, her own clothes were discarded and the two lay in the firelight exploring each other's bodies as if it were the first time. Sookie delighted anew in the feel of his large hands on her breasts, then moving down her stomach to explore the warm, moist folds between her legs. She arched her back, encouraging him to further depths as she moaned with desire. He obliged, sending orgasmic ripples through her being. Recovering, she reached for his erection and stroked its length until he groaned loudly, and moved over her. Lifting her hips to meet him, they moved in rhythmic harmony until both were sated once more, and lay side by side in the warmth of the remaining embers.

Sookie awoke wrapped warmly in the patchwork quilt. Eric's shirt lay across the back of a chair. She stretched lazily and rose to start her clandestine project. She did her best to measure the shirt and cut a paper pattern. It was difficult without deconstructing the garment, but, of course, she couldn't do that. When the pattern was cut to her satisfaction, she repaired the rip in the shirt, washed it in the metal basin, and hung it on the line to dry. She pulled the muslin from the chest and began to cut the pieces for the new shirt. Feeling excitement, she hummed as she worked the daylight hours away. Hearing a crash of thunder, she realized a storm was approaching and rushed out to retrieve Eric's shirt from the line. As she stepped into the back door, Eric opened the cellar door. She hurried into the house ahead of him and began hiding the evidence of her work.

"Oh, Eric, I just got your shirt in from the line. I think it's going to rain," she fluttered, hoping he'd attribute her frantic activity to this.

"I think you're right," he smirked, "no starlit rides tonight. What shall we do instead?"

"Make a fire, like last night," she mewed, "I'll get the quilt."

"Yes, ma'am, Sookie, whatever you say," he mocked. They spent hours talking in front of the fire. She told him about her family, and how Sam had brought her here after their demise. She asked about his life when he was human, but he told her there really wasn't much to tell that he hadn't told her before. He'd left home at an early age to escape a stepfather he couldn't tolerate. He'd worked ranches and trail rides since that time, until Rafe had changed him ten years ago. He told her about the man who'd turned him that night as he rode on the trail. In many ways, he'd been the only father Eric had known.

Finally they had held each other close, and Sookie slept peacefully. When Eric rose to leave her near dawn, he reached back and smoothed the hair from her forehead. "Oh, Sookie," he whispered, "I so regret…"

All day Sookie happily worked to sew the new muslin shirt for Eric. She could hardly contain her excitement for the coming event. The dance was only a few nights away.

Because the weather was still drizzly, Eric and Sookie spent the night inside again. As before, they shared stories of the lives they'd led before their paths had crossed. Eric was startled at the emotional pull he felt toward Sookie even on that first night, but as they whiled away the hours of darkness in conversation, the attraction proved stronger yet. He had thought such feelings were left behind when he was made vampire. He had been led to believe by Rafe that humans would hold for him only the promise of blood and sexual gratification. Indeed, that was all he sought when he rode out to the ranch house that night. After Compton had mentioned that Sookie had recently lost her husband, had no children, and came to town rarely, he thought her to be the perfect prey. All that had changed when he beheld her standing under the protective cover of the porch, wrapped in a demure shawl, and holding an oil lamp high to inspect his face. He couldn't name the force urging him to play the part that would secure him a place here, with her, but he felt it, then, and now.

So engrossed in the stories she related, Sookie very nearly let slip her surprise, the shirt she'd finished just before sunset. The gift she could scarcely wait to bestow. Instead, she decided to tell him about her plans for the dance. "Eric, remember the fall dance Bill Compton told me about last week? Well, I think we'll go. You and I, together."

"No, Sookie, that can't happen. You told me yourself that ranch hands and hired help aren't welcomed at these affairs. That alone would be enough to keep me away, but my being a vampire is even more of a reason. I may be able to control my baser instincts for short periods, around individual humans, but in a crowd where I would likely be shunned, if not mocked, I fear I could not fight the urge to attack. Especially if your reputation were called into question," he looked at her sternly, hands on her shoulders as he spoke. Sookie had no choice but to accept his decision, even though it disappointed her immensely. "Maybe I've done you a disservice, staying here with you, making you feel that I am trustworthy, tame, human."

"Please, Eric, don't say such things. I do trust you. I don't fear you. I do view you as human, I guess," she spoke softly, never breaking eye contact, "what's the harm in that?"

"The harm, my dear, is in me. I don't wish to hurt you, or to betray you, but it is not my nature to treat humans the way I've treated you. I can't say that I will never harm you, because I don't know why I haven't already done so. You are a mystery to me. My bond to you confounds me. I felt drawn to you even before our blood exchange. You may not fear me, but in many ways, I fear you."

Sookie could do little other that stare, mouth agape, at the face before her, the face that looked so like a man, holding no clue to the monster that, according to Eric, lay behind it.


	6. Prelude to the Dance

Night Rider, Chapter 6 Prelude to the Dance

Sookie's dreams were troubled when at last she slept. After his serious confessions, Eric had simply held her hand and waited for some reaction, any reaction from her. When none, other than the silent stare she offered, came, he kissed her cheek and headed out the door for the cellar. She sat, still and dumb as the chair itself, until tears began to find their way from her eyes to run down her cheeks. She'd gotten up then and climbed into bed, hoping for numbing sleep to allay the pain she felt rising in her chest. After the elation she'd felt all week, preparing for the dance, sharing nights with Eric under the stars and before the fire, her disappointment was massive, crushing. Spending the whole day in bed, but resting little, she at length came to a decision, one which, instead of easing her pain, served only to focus it, like a needle piercing a festering sore.

Forcing herself to get up and eat a cold meal of leftover cornbread with molasses, she waited for Eric to rise. When he came through the door, she noted the concern in his eyes. Standing and crossing her arms resolutely across her chest she announced, "If you won't go to the dance with me, then I'm not going either." She wanted her voice to project strength of conviction, but its shaky quality betrayed her true feelings.

Eric stepped to her, taking her in his arms gently, "You will go. You were so looking forward to it. I know what I said last night hurt, and dashed your hopes for Saturday, but, Sookie, you are a young, beautiful woman. You need to have fun. I wish it could always be with me, but that just may not be possible."

"But I was looking forward to dancing _with you_, to walking into the room _with you,_ to showing those people that I am _with you,_" she answered petulantly.

"That would cause more problems than you can know. Curious townspeople would be asking questions about us, about me. If my true nature were found out, there is no way I could remain here. Bill Compton is already nosy enough to give me concern," Eric ran his hands over her back soothingly as he spoke. "I'll drive you in to town, and we'll enjoy the night air and the stars, but you'll attend the dance without me. And you'll have a good time, you hear?"

Sookie sighed deeply, "I'll try, it's just not going to be what I'd dreamed."

"We rarely get all that we dream, dear one," he replied, "we just have to be content with what dreams do come true." He turned her face to his and kissed her lips, lingering and then probing with his tongue. At her response, he lifted her gently and carried her to the bedroom. Working slowly, he removed her dress and chemise. His hands and mouth paid reverent attention to her neck, her breasts, her stomach. As her moans grew in frequency and volume, he moved between her thighs and dedicated his actions to her pleasure. Sliding his fingers into her wetness, he whispered her name repeatedly, "Sookie, oh, Sookie, Sookie, you are so beautiful."

Letting out a shriek, her body arched with her orgasm, and she cried, "Eric, oh, please!"

He stood just long enough to remove his own clothes and rejoined her on the bed. Her breathing was still ragged as he again began to stroke her body with his strong, rough hands. She responded by trailing her fingertips over his chest and moved them down to stroke his erection. He groaned and rolled on to his back to give her full access. She took the hint and focused her attentions on bringing him release. Before it could be accomplished, he lifted her with ease and placed her atop his body. She raised herself to a position allowing him to enter her, and they moved against each other, heightening their desire even to the point of desperation until, at last, they achieved their mutual goal. At the same moment, Eric moved his mouth to her neck and sank his fangs into her pulse point, drinking deeply. After licking the tiny wounds closed, he opened his own wrist and offered it to Sookie, "Drink, dear, drink so that I can feel your every emotion Saturday night." They lay quietly, looking in each other's eyes, Sookie wet with sweat, Eric cool and dry, for what seemed like hours. They kissed, they touched each other, but neither spoke, nor did they feel the need. Finally, Sookie slept, wrapped in Eric's arms.

The next day Sookie did every chore she could think of to keep her mind occupied. Even though her hopes for the dance were not going to work out, she was still excited. The anticipation, coupled with memories of the night before, had her tingling with emotion all day long.

When Eric came in that evening, she was ready with specific instructions for him, "Bring in that large washtub from the shed, Eric, and a couple of extra buckets. We're going to bathe tonight! I'm afraid we might not have time before leaving tomorrow."

While Eric went to retrieve the tub and buckets, she began heating the water she'd hauled in earlier. Placing the iron pot over the fire, she smiled to think of the coming luxury. It wasn't often one got to actually bathe in a tub out here on the prairie. Water was too precious a commodity to be used so trivially. In warmer weather, she could wash in the stream, and often did, but it was too cool for such a thing now.

When he came in, she instructed Eric to place the tub in front of the fireplace, so that they could stay warm. She showed him how they would place water heated over the fire into the tub and add cold water from the well to get the temperature right. It was a welcome surprise to her that Eric could pour the water straight from the iron pot without worrying about getting burned. The task of filling the tub went much faster that way. When the water level was high enough, she shed her clothes and stepped in. Kneeling beside the tub, Eric picked up the cotton cloth she'd placed there and the crude cake of soap. He began to gently wash her back and neck as she delighted in the feel of the warm water, and the soap lightly scented with herbs from her garden. She dipped her hair into the water, and he washed it too, using his long fingers to massage her scalp and comb through the golden locks. When the water began to cool, she rose, and he wrapped her in a soft cotton towel, lifted her from the tub, and stood her before the fire to dry her body

and hair. Satisfied that she would not be too cold, he removed his clothes and stepped into the tub. Though he protested that it wasn't needed, Sookie insisted on adding more warm water to the tub. She dipped the bucket into the iron pot, and poured the steaming liquid in. She giggled when Eric screamed, feigning discomfort at the hot water. Repeating what he had done for her, she lathered the cloth and scrubbed his hard, cold body. She lovingly washed his thick blond hair, and finally pronounced him clean enough. They both laughed, and he stepped out of the tub, accepting the towel.

After both were dry, they sat talking for awhile before beginning the cleanup. Sookie told him about the ritual of bath night when she was a child. Being the only girl, she always got to bathe first, while the water was still warm and clean. Her mother was next, and then her brothers and finally her father. Remembering that his childhood had not been ideal, Sookie didn't expect Eric to share a similar experience, but he did tell her about paying five cents to bathe in the back room of a barber shop when he was a trail hand. The tubs were bigger, so he didn't have to sit with his knees under his chin the way he did tonight, but he did say he much preferred being bathed by her than having some sadistic barber pouring scalding water over him. The air was alive with an undeniable feeling of contentment in the warm room that night.

Because the tub was too large to be carried out the door without tipping it, Sookie and Eric had to fill bucket after bucket with water and carry it to the yard to pour out. When the water level was low enough, Eric easily lifted the tub and took it out, emptying the rest out on the ground near the barn. The sky would be graying soon with the approaching dawn, so Sookie quickly beckoned him to come back in.

Retrieving the bundle tied in string from the quilt box, she held it out for Eric, "I made this for you to wear tomorrow night. Even though you won't attend the dance with me, I'd still like for you to wear it."

Looking at her with hooded eyes, he took the package and opened it slowly. Pulling the creamy muslin shirt from the paper and holding it up, he smiled down at her, "Sookie, I can't believe you made me a new shirt. That's so…so kind of you. Thank you, I'll be proud to wear it." He bent and kissed her lips gently, then headed for the door. He turned to look back at her and smile before exiting.

Sookie's heart was pounding. How was she going to sleep today? She hadn't slept at all this night, so she knew she must. Still thinking of the dance, of Eric, and of his smile, she climbed into bed, and thankfully was soon lost in sweet dreams.

When she awoke, the sun was well on its westward journey. She knew she had to get up. There was much to do. Going first to the kitchen, she stoked the fire, and made herself a quick meal. She placed her flat iron on a stone next to the fireplace to warm while she enjoyed her food. After eating, she headed back to the bedroom for the dress. The new frock had been folded and hidden in the quilt box so that Eric would not see it before tonight. She lay it on the table and used the warm iron to smooth the folds from the calico. Renewed excitement bubbled up as she worked. This was going to be a good night, she just knew it. Hanging the dress from a nail on the wall, she decided to work on her hair next. Pulling her long, blonde hair back from her forehead, she secured it first with pins. Grabbing the blue ribbon she had found among the treasures in the old wooden box, she debated on how best to use it. Finally she decided to work it into a braid that she would then knot at the base of her head. The wisps of new hair around her face provided a perfect, softening frame.

Satisfied with the way her hair looked, she took the dress off its hanger and pulled it carefully over her head. She reached with some difficulty to fasten the tiny buttons running up the back. If she hadn't wanted to be completely dressed and ready to go when Eric came in the door, she could have had him take care of this chore, but she was too impatient for that. She turned to look in the smoky mirror. The dress was, of course, a perfect fit. The bodice hugged her breasts, but the lacy jabot provided the necessary modesty. Beginning just above her natural waist, the gathered skirt fell in soft folds to her ankles. The tiny flowers on the dark blue field looked almost like fireflies in the night sky as the last orange rays of sunset came through the window. Before her mind had formed the thought that Eric would be rising now, she heard the cellar door creak open. Hurrying to put on her high top shoes, she floated into the kitchen to greet him. She waited a minute, two minutes, still he did not enter. After about ten minutes had passed and he still had not come through the door, she started toward it to investigate. Just as she took the first step, he opened the door wide enough for her to see him standing there, in his perfectly fitted new shirt, holding a bouquet of blue asters. Her hand went to her open mouth. She was speechless.

He was not, however. He nearly gasped, "Oh, Sookie, you look more beautiful than I had imagined. I saw these flowers in the field the other night, and went to pick some for you. They are about the only ones blooming this time of year. They are pretty, but not as pretty as you are. Is your dress part of the surprise you promised me?"

"Yes, it is. I made it from the fabric Bill Compton brought out. It's blue," she smiled shyly.

"I see that," he said, stepping closer to her. "And your hair, the ribbon…it's all so beautiful. There is only one thing missing." Placing the bouquet on the table, he pulled out several flowers and removed any leaves still clinging to the stems. He turned her gently and deftly wove the delicate blossoms into the braided bun. Holding her at arm's length, spinning her around twice, he pronounced, "Now you are perfect."

"Oh, Eric," Sookie said with a wobbly smile. She tried unsuccessfully to prevent the tear that had formed from leaving her eye. His response was to catch it with the flick of his tongue, and then place a long, meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Come, my lady, your carriage awaits," he said with a courtly bow. Extending his crooked elbow, he led her from the house and to the wagon which was hitched and ready to go.

With a giggle, Sookie allowed him to lift her to the seat before climbing up beside her.

Sitting as close as possible for the ride, Sookie basked in the beauty of the night sky, the feel of the strong body beside her, and the memory of Eric's words and kiss. She nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Eric, for everything." Taking the reins in his left hand, he placed his right arm around her waist. They rode this way in silence until they could see the faint glow of lantern light and hear the first strains of fiddle music from the barn in town. Just as the trail became a dusty settlement road, Eric pulled the wagon over to the board sidewalk.

"Why are we stopping here?" Sookie asked. "The dance is at the barn, down at the other end of the street."

"Yes, I know," Eric answered, looking at her with hooded eyes. He got out of the wagon and effortlessly lifted her down to the boardwalk to stand in front of him. "But I wanted the first dance with you, and since we can hear the music from here, well, Ma'am, may I have the pleasure?"

Wanting to giggle and cry with equal measure, Sookie managed to say, "Why, yes, sir, you may." She took his hand and they danced until the song ended.

Eric's blue eyes looked piercingly down into hers, "I'll claim the last one too, if you please." After her silent nod, he helped her back into the wagon and clicked his tongue to urge the horses closer to the center of activity. When they were near, he stopped, tied the horses to a rail, and helped Sookie down. "I will walk you as far as the door, then I'll be back for you later. Remember, I'm sensitive to your feelings, so if you are uncomfortable, I'll know, and will come immediately. Otherwise, I expect you to have a good time." When they arrived at the open doors of the large public barn, Eric turned to her once more, "I may be crazy turning the most beautiful woman in town loose on this gathering, but…"

Sookie watched wistfully as he turned and walked toward the saloon. Taking a big breath for courage, she wheeled around and took the first step into the loud, crowded room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Night Rider Chapter 7 Dance**

**Taking that first step across the threshold and into the barn filled with mostly unfamiliar faces was one of the hardest things Sookie could imagine having to do. Plastering a smile on her face anyway, she scanned the room to find anyone who might seem friendly. Luckily she spotted Arlene Fowler, who had known Sam, and had been very kind to her. Approaching with an air of confidence she didn't really feel, she placed a hand on Arlene's back before greeting her, "Arlene, how nice to see you here. It's been too long!"**

"**Sookie Merlotte, it has been ages!" she replied turning to greet her. "You sure don't get to town much, do you? Let me introduce you to some of the gals." She went around the circle of women, who were gathered to visit and enjoy the food spread on the long tables, giving each one's name, "Ladies, this is Sookie. She lives outside of town. Her poor husband was taken from her not long ago."**

**The women expressed their sympathy in turn. Welcoming her to join their circle, they complimented her dress and her hair style, telling her how well she seemed to be handling her widowhood. Sookie couldn't help but notice some of the words carrying a hint of sarcasm or a note of jealousy, but she smiled and accepted their greetings graciously.**

**As more people arrived, the musicians began to tune up again and play in earnest. Couples headed for the floor to line up for a lively reel. Sookie watched in awe as the ladies twirled their colorful skirts and the men stomped their boot heels on the wooden floor. She tapped her foot to the music, enjoying the festive mood. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone at her shoulder and turned to see Bill Compton smiling down at her.**

"**Ms. Sookie, I'm so glad to see you made it! And I see you made good use of the calico. You are a sight, I must say!" he looked at his feet after taking her in from head to toe.**

"**Oh, yes, that reminds me, I have the money for the fabric right here," she said as she dug into the tiny purse she had stuffed into her pocket. She knew it might be considered impolite not to acknowledge his compliment, but she didn't like the way he looked at her, and wanted to offer him not even the slightest encouragement.**

"**No hurry on that, ma'am. Just enjoy the dance. Would you care to join me?" he looked at her expectantly and extended an arm.**

**Something akin to panic rose in her almost immediately. What did she do now? She would like to dance, but the thought of Bill thinking she was interested in pursuing any kind of relationship with him gave her pause. Finally she decided to take the plunge, "I'm not much of a dancer, but if you'll forgive me that, I would like to try one time."**

**Luckily the nature of the reel didn't require much actual contact with a specific partner, so Sookie actually did enjoy the dance. She was hesitant at first, watching the line beside her to get her cues, but within a couple of songs, had the steps down and could move confidently with a smile on her face. She was lost in the sound of the music and the warmth of the activity when the music stopped. The musicians were taking a break and many of the men went outside, presumably to consume some liquid other than the punch offered inside. Sookie went back to the table for some refreshment and to catch her breath. As she approached the table, the women assembled there stopped their whispered conversation and eyed her with varying degrees of …she wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like the way it made her feel. "Is everything all right?" she asked, deciding not to be the retiring wallflower.**

**Arlene looked at the other women before speaking, "Sookie, hon, we just think maybe you, um, should, out of respect for Sam's memory, you understand, be a little less, oh, you know."**

"**Do I, Arlene? Are you saying it's too soon for me to have some fun? Are you saying I shouldn't be here at all? That it's all right to be here, but I shouldn't dance or act like I'm enjoying myself?" Her face radiated confidence and defiance, but her stomach churned with hurt and anger. She should have followed her instincts and not come to the dance alone. But if she'd come with Eric, they'd think even worse of her, wouldn't they?**

"**Oh, now don't be upset. I just don't want the folks to get the wrong idea about you. I know you loved Sam, and miss him, but some of these people don't know you. And some of these men, well, they might not respect you as much as they should," she spoke softly, putting an arm around her.**

**Sookie nodded, ducked out of her embrace and headed for the punch bowl. She needed to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat and try to squelch the tears that were forming behind her eyes.**

**Just then the men came raucously streaming back through the doors, and the musicians headed for the stage to resume the music. Sookie retreated to the wall behind the table and nursed her cup of punch quietly.**

*******

**Leaving Sookie at the door of the barn and heading for the saloon, Eric wished only to have this evening over. He hoped it brought no pain or disappointment to Sookie, but he feared that would not be the case.**

**Preparing himself to play the role he had before, he sauntered through the swinging doors and stopped to survey the room. As he stood still, the patrons slowly began to turn to see who had entered with such bravado. The greetings began:**

"**Woohoo, boys, looky who's here!"**

"**Eric Northman, you sonuvagun!"**

"**Long time, no see, Eric!"**

**And finally, "Hey, Pamela, look who's here!" The blonde girl he'd visited before jumped up from the lap where she sat to smile at Eric, much to chagrin of the spurned cowboy.**

"**Come on over, Eric, sit here with us," one of the poker players called, pulling up an extra chair. "Tell us your secrets for pleasing the ladies. Pam hasn't stopped talking 'bout you since your last trip to town!"**

**Heading toward the offered chair, Eric tipped his hat toward Pam and said, "Shucks, fellas, just comes natural, I reckon." The crowd guffawed and banged their glasses on the table as the bartender drew a beer to bring over to the table. **_**Pitiful humans**_**, he thought.**

"**Deal me in, boys." **

**As the cards were dealt and the game proceeded, Pam made her way to stand behind Eric as he pretended to enjoy the gambling, the beer, and the company. As the night wore on, she placed her hands on his shoulders, then began to be more forward, until at last Royce, the abandoned cowboy in the corner, could stand it no longer. Buoyed by liquid courage, he stood before the table and challenged, "That's it, Northman! Leave my woman alone!"**

**Removing Pam's hands from his chest, Eric stood and replied with a smirk, "Your** woman? If Pam is your woman, then take her out of here. If you hadn't noticed, I didn't exactly take her away from you. She came to me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll continue the game."

"Get up, you fucking coward, let's settle this right now," Royce said between clenched teeth.

"I ain't gonna fight you over some saloon gal, Royce," Eric laughed, "you want her, take her."

"Yeah, well, I reckon you don't need her, now do ya?" Royce's cockiness was evident, "what with that boss lady you got. Reckon she's about all you can handle, huh?"

Standing so abruptly that he tipped over both his chair and the table, sending cards and coins across the floor, Eric turned toward Royce with a roar. Grabbing his shirt front, he tossed him through the doors of the saloon and out into the dusty street. Leaving the gasping crowd behind him, he followed and kicked him like a kid might kick a rock into the alley behind the buildings. Unsuccessfully fighting his building rage, he picked him up by one arm as his fangs fully extended. "You shoulda kept your fucking mouth shut, Royce. You won't get the chance to insult Sookie again!"

Just as he began to pull Royce closer to his open mouth, he felt it--a tugging in his chest--Sookie! Through the bond he knew something was causing her distress. He discarded the cowboy as if he were no more than an empty whiskey bottle, throwing him against the back wall of the saloon to join the others deposited there, before hurrying to the barn where the dance was still in full swing.

Standing outside the door, he scanned the crowd for Sookie. She wasn't on the dance floor. He began to look around the room, and finally located her standing against a wall. The look on her face reflected the feeling the bond had brought to him; she was not happy.

Debating his course of action, he stood another minute. He wanted to get her out of there. He needed to get out of town too, before someone found Royce in the alley. Just as he decided he would have to enter the barn to retrieve her, Sookie looked toward the door and caught a glimpse of him. Without hesitation, she strode his way. Arlene saw her determined gait and tried to stop her, "Come on, Sookie, please stay, we didn't mean…"

"I have to go, Arlene. I'm not mad, I just have to go. This was just a little to much for me, I guess," she said without looking at her. She continued toward the door where Eric waited.

"Things didn't go well for you?" he asked gruffly. "Did someone, Bill, maybe, do or say something to hurt you?"

"Not Bill, but…let's just go. I'll tell you on the way home," she spoke so softly no mere human could have heard her words.

On the ride home she told him about the women and their feelings toward her. She'd never even met most of them before tonight. She didn't know why she even cared, but, apparently she did, because it hurt.

Placing an arm around her and pulling her closer to him, Eric said in what he hoped would be a comforting voice, "Things didn't go so great at the saloon either."

"Oh, no, Eric! What did you do?" she pulled away from him with a look of panic on her face.

"Just tried to shut up some rude cowboy. I didn't do as much damage to him as I would have if I hadn't felt through the bond that you might need me," he sheepishly smiled down at her.

"Eric, you can't just go around pulling people's arms off, you know," she said trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

"I didn't pull it off, I only broke it, and maybe a few more bones. He'll live, probably. There still might be a problem, but we'll wait and see about that," he patted her hand to allay further worry, and then held it in his for the rest of the journey home.

When they pulled up to the front porch, Eric came around to help Sookie out of the wagon. He carried her up the steps and set her on her feet on the porch. "I believe, Ms. Sookie, that I claimed the last dance of the night," he said with a smile.

"Why, I do believe you did, Mr. Northman, shall we?" she replied playfully. Holding her close, he spun her around on the small covered porch before swooping her into his arms again and carrying her into the house.

"Better, now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Eric, but you said there still might be a problem. What was that about?" The worry was furrowing her brow once again.

"Now, don't fret over it. It's probably nothing. You know what happens when I get excited about things? The fangs come out?" his tone was even, trying to sooth her anxiety. "There's a slight possibility Royce saw them before I threw him, uh, down to come to you."

"Oh, Eric, oh, no, oh, that's horrible! What will we do?" she turned to pace the floor while wringing her hands.

"Well, we aren't going to panic. He may not have seen them, he may not remember seeing them if he did, and he may not tell anyone about it for fear they'll think he was drunk, which he was, or crazy, which he may be," his voice was serious now, but still calm. "I am going to lay low for a few days, well, nights, just in case. I'll go to the caves for my rest, and may not visit you for awhile at night. If they come for me, tell them the truth, you haven't seen me since I brought you home from the dance."

"Eric, I hate this! I hated being with those people tonight. They didn't treat me kindly the way you do. Now, I can't even see you for who knows how long, it's just not fair!" she knew she shouldn't be whining, but she felt like it, so she was going to. "You say **you're** the monster, but I think those people are more monstrous than you."

"Sookie, if you hadn't beckoned me through our bond, Royce would be strewn across the alley in pieces right now. I'd have torn him apart like a pack of dogs does a rabbit. Then we'd really have a problem. Your feelings of sadness, rejection, whatever it was, saved his life, and kept me from definitely being exposed. I won't be far away. If you need me, I'll know. I'll be back as soon as I'm sure it's safe. Be brave, dear one." He bent to kiss her, and knowing it would be the last one for some time, they both worked to make it a good one. As he walked toward the door, Eric turned and said, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Chin quivering, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Sookie nodded and croaked, "You did, but thank you for reminding me."


	8. Alone

Chapter 8

As the door closed, Sookie stood with silent tears streaming down her cheeks, until she turned and headed toward the bedroom. Before she could reach the bed an overwhelming feeling of sadness came upon her. It felt as though an enormous hand pushed her down from above, as another, smaller one pulled her heart from her chest toward her stomach. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and sobbed audibly for what seemed like hours. When not a single tear remained in her, she rose and methodically removed her dress, the dress into which she had placed so much effort and so much hope. She held it before her for a last inspection, then hugged it tightly to her body willing the promise it had held for tonight to supplant the desperation she now felt. "Why, oh, why did this go so wrong?" she cried into the dimly lit room. She opened the quilt box and placed the dress inside, smoothing the folds before resolutely closing the lid. She vowed she'd ever wear this frock again. Slowly her despair was replaced by anger. Anger at Arlene and the ladies of the town, who obviously begrudged her wanting to feel alive so soon after Sam's death, then eventually, anger at Eric for not holding his temper, for risking-- his secret, their lives together—everything just to shut up some drunken cowboy. What could possibly warrant such actions?

Pulling on her cotton nightgown, she climbed into bed, doubting she'd sleep at all. Exhaustion finally took over, however, and she slept soundly until she felt his touch. As always the slightest contact with Eric ignited in her passions beyond her control. As he stroked her face, her breasts, her stomach, she arched her back to encourage his further attentions. As his fingers deftly stroked the wet folds between her thighs, she moaned and whispered his name. As her pleasure heightened so she teetered on the brink of ecstasy, Eric's face was suddenly before hers, fangs extended, eyes blazing, not with lust, but with menacing rage. Screaming, she bolted upright in the bed. She was alone. It was a dream. Her heart pounded in a patchwork of emotions-- arousal, fear, and anger. She fell back on the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

When she awoke again, sunlight flooded the room. Her head pounded, her eyes were swollen, and her heart ached. The temptation to just pull the covers over her again was great, but she fought it and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Making her way to the kitchen, she stoked the fire and put on the pot for coffee. She sank into a chair at the table and stared, stared at nothing. Her mind was numb, she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. Putting her head down on her crossed arms, she gave in to the numbness and slept again. Awakening to the smell and sound of the coffee boiling away over the fire, she jumped up. Grabbing an apron, she wrapped it around the handle of the pot and pulled it away from the heat. She'd have to wait for it to cool before she could drink any, but, for now, she was wide awake.

Chastising herself, she went back to the bedroom to dress in her work clothes. With Eric gone there were chores to be done. They were now long overdue. From the look of the shadows on the ground outside, it was past noon. As she pulled on the pants and shirt, she pushed away memories of the last time she and Eric had worked side by side under the stars. _Stop thinking about him. He's gone. He threw it all away. He couldn't control his true nature. He's a monster. He warned you about that!_

Passing through the kitchen on her way out, Sookie poured the scalded coffee into her tin cup and took a couple of sips. She pushed through the back door and headed for the barn. The cow protested loudly at her tardiness, which she thoroughly understood. Eric usually milked just before dawn, so that Sookie would have fresh milk waiting for her when she awoke. "Tomorrow, Bossy, I promise I'll be here early," she soothingly spoke to the animal before placing the stool at her side. The milking done, she climbed to the hayloft and threw down two pitchforks worth of hay for the dairy cow.

After placing the bucket of milk in the cooling room, she headed for the hen house. The nests were full of light brown eggs. After gathering them, she went back to the barn and filled a bucket with corn from the crib. She tossed it into the yard for the hens, who eagerly clucked and followed after her.

Returning to the house, she cooked herself some of the freshly gathered eggs, and drank more of the bitter brew in the blackened pot. _What else did she need to do?_ Checking her stores of vegetables, she knew she needed to make a trip to the root cellar for more. _Oh, the cellar, where he spent his days. I haven't been down there for months now. He took care of taking things down and bringing things up because I had told him how I feared to see him during his death-like sleeping periods. But if I don't go soon, I'll be out of food. The coldest part of winter is coming soon._

Deciding she had enough jars of preserved food to wait a few days before making the dreaded visit, she walked aimlessly around the house, desperately looking for some activity which might occupy her mind. Shortly she heard the sound of horses, several of them, approaching. Stepping onto the porch, she was not surprised to see Sheriff Dearborn and a posse from town.

"Afternoon, ma'am," the sheriff said, removing his hat, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk to your hand, Northman. Would he about?"

Remembering Eric's words, she answered, injecting as much anger as she could into her voice, "I haven't seen the man since he drove me home last night. His horse isn't in the stall, the morning chores weren't done, so, no he's not here. I don't know where he is. What has he done, anyway?"

"Well, ma'am, to tell you the truth we don't rightly know. There was some trouble at the saloon last night. Sometime later, a young fella was found in the alley, hurt pretty bad. Talk was that he and Northman had words. We just wanted to find out what your man knows. Royce, well, he can't seem to remember much," Bud Dearborn seemed to be apologizing that he didn't have all the facts.

"You're welcome to look around if you want, but like I said, I don't know where he might be. I wouldn't have thought this of him, but I guess you just can't tell about cowboys, huh?" she said flatly.

"No, ma'am, that's true enough. I think I'll have the boys just look around the outbuildings if you don't mind," he said as he gestured for them to do so.

"Sheriff Dearborn, I'm so sorry, would you like some coffee, or cool water?" Sookie asked, trying to appear unconcerned about the visit.

"Don't mind if I do have some coffee, ma'am. There's a bit of a chill in the air today. Clear as it is, I wouldn't be a bit surprised to see a norther the next couple o' days. Snow, maybe," his eyes scanned the sky and horizon thoughtfully.

"Just let me warm the pot," she said turning to return to the house. _Royce doesn't remember! That's what Bud had said. Was that true? If it were, then maybe Eric could come back soon. No! He made this choice, remember? His actions prove he doesn't care whether he stays here or not, with you or not. Stop thinking about him!_

Several minutes later, the members of the posse rode back up to the porch to report that Eric Northman had apparently cleared his gear from the bunkhouse and skipped the country. Bud apologized to Sookie for any problem that would cause her, thanked her for the coffee, and mounted up to head back to town. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief, hoped no more would come of the incident, and resolved to get by on her own.

When she awoke the next morning before dawn, she kept her promise to Bossy, dressed quickly, and headed for the barn. The chores would be her responsibility again now, and she welcomed the activity. Keeping her mind occupied during the day, going to bed exhausted at night—that was the plan. When she stepped outside, she was struck by the accuracy of Bud's predictions of the day before. The gray sky hung low over the ranch and the north wind was biting cold. There would be more to do today than she had thought.

After milking and gathering the eggs, she screwed up the courage to enter the cellar and bring up a supply of goods to get her through what she was sure would be a few days of cold and snow. She descended the ladder slowly, then stood at the bottom with her eyes tightly shut for a full minute before she could turn and survey the storage area that had so recently been her lover's daytime abode. Holding the lantern high, she noticed the straw-stuffed mattress she had placed there for him. Looking more carefully, she saw something light lying near the head of the mattress. Walking gingerly to it, she bent to pick up the creamy muslin shirt she had sewn for Eric to wear to the dance. Holding it to her, she felt that crippling sadness that she'd felt when he left. Throwing the shirt forcefully away she screamed into the dark cellar, "No, Eric Northman, I will NOT pine away for you. You caused this by your damn uncontrollable temper! Leave me alone!" Fighting tears, she gathered jars of fruits and vegetables, potatoes, onions, and carrots into the burlap sack she carried and turned to climb the steps of the ladder back to daylight. Stopping at the bottom rung, she uttered to herself, "Damn him!" and turned back, retrieved the discarded shirt, and then quickly left the dark, dank space behind.

After stowing the foodstuffs away in the kitchen and tossing the shirt on her bed, Sookie decided she needed to gather food for the cattle in the pastures as well. Since the wind was getting even chillier, she added another layer of clothing, hitched the horse to the wagon, and rode to the pasture where Eric had cut and bundled hay for winter feeding. Grunting and groaning against the heavy load, she managed at length to pile the wagon with enough bundles for two days. She had to think about what to do if the snowfall was heavier than usual, or lasted for a longer period. Remembering what Sam had done, she took the hay she had loaded and drove the wagon to the pasture adjacent to the one the cattle currently grazed. She piled the hay there, then returned to the hay field and refilled the wagon. Now she should be able to feed the cattle for four days if needed.

Tired, cold, and hungry, Sookie returned to the house. Thankfully, Eric had stacked plenty of firewood outside the back porch a week ago. She brought in an armful and built a warming fire. She opened jars of beans and pears, made a pan of cornbread, and poured a glass of buttermilk. She ate eagerly, cleaned her dishes, and headed for bed. Shortly after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, covers pulled close against the cold.

Sometime near dawn, he came to her, wearing the shirt she'd made. Lifting her gently from the bed, he placed kisses lightly along her neck before capturing her mouth with his. Her body responded instinctively to his touch, her back arching, a moan escaping her mouth as it moved against his. Remembering her anger, she pushed him away. Intending to tell him how hurt, how peeved she was at the way he had jeopardized their relationship, she opened her mouth to speak, but instead took a long look at him. His eyes were clouded, while again his fangs gleamed at her. The shirt that was creamy white just minutes before was now stained with blood and torn. He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her from the bed and threw her against the wall of the room. "No, Eric, no!" she screamed as she sat up, throwing covers to the floor. Another dream. When was this going to stop? She put her hands over her face, sinking back into the bed. The next time she woke, she knew immediately that snow had fallen. The light from the window was slight, but distinct. Rising, and wrapping the quilt around her, he looked out to see that, indeed, snow covered the ground completely, and, in fact, still fell in soft, silent flakes as large as cotton bolls. She quickly dressed in the warm, rugged clothes she'd need to perform the chores, threw a new log on the fire, and headed for the barn. The cow and chickens tended, she came back to have some hot coffee and a slice of cornbread before riding out to let the pastured cattle into the hay she'd piled yesterday.

Wet and shivering, Sookie finally returned to the welcoming fire. The remainder of the day was spent sitting before it. Try as she might, she could not shake thoughts of Eric and of her disturbing dream. She had gone to her bedroom to look at the shirt. No, there were no streaks of blood, no rips as she had been so sure there would be. How could a dream be so real? And what of her feelings toward Eric? One minute she felt debilitating sadness at his absence, wishing only for his return, only for his arms to be around her. The next, her anger at his foolish loss of temper consumed her, and she vowed if he walked in the room she would pummel his chest with her fists, slap his face, and kick his shins, knowing all that would not harm him in the least. Exhaustion finally led her to burrow under the blankets of her bed in search of numbing sleep.

The snow ended sometime during the night, and the next day dawned with clear skies and bright sunshine. Wearing her high boots again, Sookie quickly took care of the milking and gathered the eggs, but decided the cattle would be okay. If it warmed today, the snow would begin to melt and they would be fine. She went back to the house to spend another day in the fruitless pursuit of settling her thoughts about Eric Northman.

By the next morning, fog had rolled in over the muddy ground and lingering patches of snow. The warm sun of the previous afternoon had turned most of it into puddles that were now covered with a thin layer of ice. Donning her layers again, Sookie cursed Eric for leaving her with these unwelcome chores before turning her curses to herself, for again bringing him to mind. Was it going to be another of those days?

As she slogged through mud to the barn and henhouse, she wondered where Eric might be. Had he stayed in the caves near the border of her property where he stayed before? Had he left the area completely to avoid contact with the lawman looking for him? Did he even know Bud was looking for him?

Noticing how badly Bossy's stall needed mucking, Sookie resigned herself to spending the morning attending to the messy chore. She lured Bossy out of the barn to the pen with a fresh bundle of hay from the wagon. Going to the corner of the barn, she picked up the broad bladed shovel and walked back to the stall. As she worked, she heard the approach of a single horse. Maybe Sheriff Dearborn was checking back with her. Shovel in hand, she stepped to the open door of the barn. The rider was not Bud. It was a cowboy with wavy hair showing beneath the brim of his hat and cuts and bruises on his broad face. Royce!

"Can I help you?" she demanded, removing any fear or weakness from her voice.

"Ahhh, you're Sookie Merlotte. Not exactly the vision I'd expected, I must say," his voice was sarcastic, his smile just vile.

"And you would be?" she snapped.

"Well, ma'am, I'm an acquaintance of your hand," he cleared his throat suggestively, "Eric Northman. He here?"

"He is not, and I'll thank you to leave my property immediately. And don't come back. I hardly expect Eric will be returning."

"Well, now, isn't that too bad. For you, I mean?" he said, as he dismounted. "All this work, I mean. In this cold, and this mud. Hardly a job for a woman. You are a woman, aren't you? Not dressed like much of one today, though." As he spoke he advanced on Sookie menacingly. She began to see why Eric might have wanted to shut this bastard up.

"Stop right there, mister. I told you to leave. I don't need your help or your foul mouth around here, thanks," she said while holding her ground.

"That so?" he said as he lunged toward her, grabbing her arm. Sookie jerked away forcibly, and would have slipped in the mud if not for the shovel still in her hand.

Taking a step back, she raised the shovel threateningly, "Leave!"

"Not without a taste, little lady. Northman seemed to think you were something special. Never seen a cowboy defend his boss lady so fiercely. I swear the boy grew fangs. I reckon I better get me piece of that." As he stepped toward her, he placed his hand at the waist of his pants, as if to remove them. Without a word, Sookie drew back the blade of the shovel and swung with all her might. The flattened metal of the blade landed square on the side of Royce's face, knocking him into the muck and mud. His cheek, already bruised, was red with blood. He didn't move, or make a sound.

Sookie didn't know whether he was dead or alive. And she didn't know what to do with him now. Throwing the shovel down and wrapping her arms around herself, she paced around the barn, wondering what to do next, wishing Eric were here. Finally she bent and placed her fingers against his neck. No pulse. He was dead. She'd killed him. Eric thought he might have, but he hadn't. She had. Damn.

Seeing no other recourse at the moment, Sookie drug his body into the barn. She unsaddled his horse and put it in an empty stall. She went to the house to think.

Eric had told her he felt her distress the night of the dance. That was why he dropped the fight with Royce and came to her. He'd also said he would be close by. That if she needed him, he'd know. Well, she damn well needed him right now. It was not long before sunset. She'd try her best to project her feelings of panic, hoping he'd feel, hear, whatever he did, and return to help her with this mess. This mess he'd brought on her.

As the sun set, Sookie stood, wrapped in a blanket on the front porch, watching the horizon. She remembered that first evening, when she caught sight of a speck that became a rider, Eric. She closed her eyes, said a silent prayer, and opened them to behold, again, a speck on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Night Rider Chapter 9

As Sookie stood, staring at the far horizon, her heart leapt to her throat. Could it be? Oh, how she hoped it was Eric. He'd know what to do about the dead cowboy in the barn. Slowly the apparition grew, but she still couldn't quite make it out. Soon the sky became too dark; the figure, whatever it was, was no longer visible. She sat down and pulled the blanket more closely around her. If it were a rider, he would be here soon. After some time, filled with memories of Eric's being here, feelings of loss that he wasn't here now, and renewed anger at the actions causing him to leave, Sookie heard a noise coming from the barn. She jumped up, picked up the shotgun she had placed on the porch, and headed across the yard. She feared a coyote, or other scavenger, had picked up the scent of the corpse, and had come in so close in hopes of an easy meal. Nearing the door, she held the lantern high while balancing the gun on her hip. Beside the body she saw, not an animal, but Eric. "You do this, Sookie?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"I did. He came looking for you. Tried to grab me. I hit him with a shovel. It was self-defense." She spoke sharply, showing no fear, or even the relief she felt at finding him here.

"Good for you. Would you like me to get rid of the body?" he must have read her irritation, because his reply was also terse and without emotion.

Lifting her chin with determination she said, "Since it is **your** fault he's dead, since **you **caused him to come here, yes, I think it's only fair that **you** take care of it. I've done my part, as far as I can see." With that said, she turned and headed back to the house. Halfway to the porch, her resolve seemed to melt away, pooling in her knees, and making them weak. She stopped, started to turn around, but then halted mid-turn, and continued to the house. Once inside, she sank into a chair, dropped her face into her hands and cried copious tears.

She woke an hour or so later, when Eric touched her still wet cheek with his hand. Opening her eyes wide, she resisted the urge to move into his offered embrace, and instead stood back, hands on hips. "How dare you expose me to so much danger, Eric? Because of you, and your damn uncontrollable temper, I've had to lie to Sheriff Dearborn, and, worse, had to kill a man to keep him from attacking me. What ever made you go after that man? And what did you say to him about me?"

"I didn't say anything about you to him. He was annoying me, so I took him outside, and things just got a little out of hand," Eric answered, looking down at his feet.

"Well, from what he said, as he was trying to…whatever he was trying to do, he thought you, I don't know, were too, well, you know, Eric, like he **knew, **about us," she was still trying to keep the anger in her voice, but the tears were pushing to make a return.

He looked her square in the face, his blue eyes dark and smoldering, "Sookie, I didn't and would never, tell him, or anyone else, about you, or about our relationship. You know I don't give a tinker's dam about any human other than you. Why would I ruin your reputation, or risk either of our lives for their amusement?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't really think you had, but what he said, it was just…He also said you had fangs. Did you show your fangs?"

"Sookie, I was going to kill him, drain him, tear him to pieces. If not for you, for feeling you through our bond, he wouldn't have been alive to come here, to bother you. I'm not sorry he's dead. I'm only sorry that you may feel remorse at what you had to do. And I'm sorry I wasn't here to defend you." He took a step toward her, but stopped when he saw her assume a defensive posture.

"That's another thing, why'd you leave me? The posse did come, but they came during daylight. They looked in the barn and the bunkhouse, but they didn't go into the cellar. They wouldn't have found you. You could have stayed." She hugged herself with her arms and turned her back to him, "You could have stayed."

"Would that have helped with Royce? He came during daylight, didn't he? I just don't know what to say, Sookie, I did what I thought was best, for both of us," he spoke softly now as he came another step closer.

Wheeling to face him, her anger back, she shouted, "I fail to see how anything you did from the minute you confronted him was for my benefit! It did nothing but cause me grief. You were gone, I had to lie, I had to fight and kill a man. How is any of that done with my best interests in mind, Eric, tell me that!"

Hanging his head again, and speaking scarcely above a whisper he replied, "He made disparaging remarks about your virtue, if you must know. I couldn't let that pass. Even knowing the risk of exposure, I wasn't going to let that pass." When Sookie made no reply, he headed for the door. "Be angry with me if you want, Sookie. Hate me, even, but don't doubt that my actions were meant to protect you, not to hurt you."

Before he was out the door, Sookie said in a voice so low only he would have been able to hear, "Eric, don't go far. I have to think, but don't go far. Tomorrow night, can we talk?"

Nodding his head, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Sookie sat back down in the chair. She stared at the table. What now, she wondered. What do I do now?

Sleeping fitfully, plagued by dreams of Royce, of Eric, Sookie rose shortly after dawn feeling just as weary as when she'd retired. This was going to be a long day, with tiresome decisions to be contemplated. She decided it was best to get on with it. When she stepped outside to attend to the chores that had again become her responsibility, she noticed with surprise that Eric had gathered eggs and milked the cow. She glanced at the closed cellar hatch and wondered if he rested beneath it. She wondered also if she hoped he did. Confusion seemed to be the overriding emotion for this day. She carried the eggs and milk back into the house and prepared herself breakfast. Afterward she busied herself with giving the house a thorough cleaning. Not that it was particularly needed, but at least it occupied her mind for awhile. The kitchen floor was in need of mopping, at least, since she had tracked in mud after the snowstorm.

The housework done, she headed out to hitch the horses and haul hay to the cattle. That would fill another hour or more. Since the sun shone brightly today, the task was more pleasant than it had been in the dreary days previous. Her muscles were building strength for the physical activity they didn't possess a week ago. She knew she could do this herself if she needed. If Eric couldn't stay, or wouldn't stay, she'd manage on her own, but did she want to? That was a decision she needed to ponder. The thought of it made her feel tired. Slowly, she drove the wagon back, unhitched and fed the horses, and went back inside. Still a few hours of daylight in which to think about what she wanted to say to Eric. She lay her head on her arms as she sat at the table, and was soon sleeping.

A knock at the back door woke her. It was dark in the room, as well as outside. She rubbed her eyes, straightened her hair, and walked across the floor. She took a deep breath before opening the door to Eric, who stood as humbly as he had during those first nights after he'd ridden in. She invited him in, although he didn't require an invitation anymore. Walking in without speaking, Eric strode straight to the chair opposite where Sookie had spent the last hours napping. He stood with his powerful hands resting on the chair's back, eyes looking down. "You wanted to talk?" he said without inflection.

Sookie was disturbed by his manner, and asked, "Eric, are you okay? You seem different."

"I find myself in a difficult and confusing situation," he began. "You wanted to talk to me, so I'm here, but I don't know what you are going to say. Are you going to send me away? Are you still angry? The worst thing is, I think I care what you are going to say. I think I have feelings about it, about you. I hate feelings."

"You feel confused? That makes two of us," Sookie answered quietly. "I don't know what I'm going to say either, exactly. I just know we need to talk. We need to make some decisions."

"I agree. Let's have a rational discussion. You start," he looked up at her, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Thanks. As I said, I don't really know where to start. I don't think I'm angry anymore, but I just can't decide how I feel about you, about what we've been doing," she watched her own hands as she wrung them in her lap.

"You regret that you let me in to your house, into your bed, your life," his voice was steady. It was more a statement than a question.

"That's the problem. I don't know if I do or not. These last few days without you, knowing you wouldn't be coming at sunset, have been hard. I don't just mean the work you were doing before. I can handle that, but I've missed you, missed our time together. And I don't just mean in bed. I've missed you, but I've been having dreams too, scary dreams. You are a killer, Eric. I know you told me that before, but I really believe it now, and that scares me," she looked up at him now, searching his face for reaction.

Stone-faced still, he said, "Yes, Sookie, I am a killer. I didn't lie to you about that. Now, however, that is something we have in common. You've killed a man yourself."

"That was self-defense! I told you that! And your fault, on top of it!" she shouted, but couldn't quite call up the anger she wanted.

He raised his eyebrow in that way he had, "True, our motivations for killing are different. But both of us have only done what we had to do to meet our needs."

"But you told me you were going to kill Royce, tear him limb from limb!"

"Because of what he said against you, I was, yes, and had I done so, it would have been the first time I'd killed out of anger, rather than for need of blood, or by accident," he explained. "And I am at a loss to say why I would have. Since becoming vampire, I have used humans to feed from, for sexual gratification, and for nothing else. I've never had nor desired a human companion before meeting you. I've never felt the urge to defend a mere human before. Never thought I would."

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," she stated with exasperation. "Say something to help me make up my mind what to do about you!" She threw her hands into the air and then brought them down to rest on the table.

Reaching out and putting one of his hands over both of hers, he answered, "I'll only say that you shouldn't fear me. I'll never physically harm you. If you want me to stay, I will. I'll also accept whatever limits you want to put on our relationship. If you want me to just be your hired hand, that's what I'll be. If you want me to be a companion, to work beside, and converse with, that's what I'll be. If you want me to return to your bed, I'll most willingly do so. If you fear that any of these may harm you emotionally, or in the eyes of other humans, just say so, and I'll abide by your wishes."

"Oh, my, instead of narrowing it down, you've given me even more to think about!" she said, looking him in the eye. She had to admit that she felt much calmer with him sitting across from her, holding her hands. She didn't want him to leave, that much she knew. As to the rest, it was giving her a headache to think about it right now. "For now, can we just sit like this? Talk, maybe? You could tell me where you were. Did you go somewhere interesting?"

"Huh, interesting? I only went as far as the caves at the edge of your property, where I stayed when I first came here. I wanted to be close enough to feel your call if you needed me. Like I did last night."

"Really, you did hear me? Or feel me?" she sat up straighter, a smile graced her face for the first time in days. "I thought you might. I concentrated on what I wanted--for you to come back."

"Yes, I felt it, but, as I had come to check on you each night, anyway, I would have found what you needed to be taken care of, and done it without waking you. But I'm glad you have experienced the bond we have. Glad you know you can use it to summon me."

"Every night? Weren't you afraid someone might be looking for you?"

"I could have hidden, or used my speed to get away. I wasn't going to get caught," he said confidently.

"Then that brings up my other question. Why did you leave? If there was never any danger to you, why did you leave?" she stared at him intently, not about to let him duck the question this time.

"I've tried to explain this to you already. I don't want you to be hurt. What Royce said to me, and what the ladies at the dance said, those kinds of things hurt humans, hurt their feelings. I didn't want your feelings to be hurt anymore. I had to know what you wanted. Whether you wanted me to stay, or whether you'd rather I go away," he was speaking patiently, trying to sooth her turmoil.

"I don't think I've got everything figured out yet, but I do know one thing. I want you to stay. I don't care what those biddies in town think, and Royce isn't saying much now, is he? Oh, you're staying. You're staying." She stood, holding out her hand for him to take. When he did she led him to the bedroom, turning to face him with a big smile, "Definitely staying!"


	10. Chapter 10

Night Rider Chapter 10

It had been a month since Eric had returned to Sookie. She'd fallen into a steady routine of sleeping from the early hours of the morning until noon. With the winter weather, the mornings were too cold for outdoor chores to be tolerable, and Eric always milked and gathered eggs before retiring to the cellar for the daylight hours. With the winter, also, there weren't many hours of daylight, so they could spend more time with each other. Royce and the problems he caused for them both were, if not forgotten, at least pushed into the background. Lately Sookie had begun to contemplate the future, and found it complicated. She and Sam had always assumed they'd have a family and grow old together. With Eric that had all changed. There could be no children, and he would never grow old. She tried to console herself with the thought that she was happy in the moment, and that would be enough, but there were days when it just didn't work.

Sensing her dark mood one evening, Eric pulled her into his arms and asked, "What has you so feeling so low, little one?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine now that you are here. I was just lonely today," she gave a weak smile after answering. His look told her immediately he wasn't buying it.

"Sookie, you know I can feel your emotions through our bond. Something is upsetting you. I do sense loneliness, but there is something else too. Please talk to me. I may not be able to help, but I can listen." His hands rubbed her back in soothing rhythm as he spoke in a low, calm voice.

"It will sound like I'm whining, like I'm not grateful for your presence and for all you do for me," she responded without looking at his eyes. "And I am, Eric, grateful to you for staying with me, caring for me, helping me keep this place going."

"But…" he urged, pulling her chin up, forcing her to look him in the face.

"But this isn't the life I thought I'd have. When I married Sam and came here, I thought we'd grow old together, with a houseful of children, and, I don't know, just be happy forever. Of course, I don't guess anyone dreams of an unhappy life, or of being alone…"

"No, I'm sure no one does. I certainly didn't," his eyes went dark with the memory.

"See, I'm just being selfish. My hurt, my loneliness is nothing compared to yours. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I love having you here with me. I love you. That should be enough," she looked away, trying to hide the tears that had begun to trail down her cheeks.

"I still remember being human enough to know that it is hard to be satisfied with less than everything you desire. I chose the life of a cowboy, which meant being alone much of the time, but I remember longing for companionship, for family. Even though those feelings aren't strong in me now, I appreciate your company. I enjoy having you to talk to, to be with. Now, tell me all of your concerns. Children, you mentioned. Your sadness is that you won't have children?"

She nodded without turning back to him. "It's just been on my mind lately. I don't know why now. I had wondered when I was married to Sam if I were barren, since we'd never had a baby."

"What else? I know there's more," he stepped to her, circling her waist with his arms.

"I'm going to grow older. You won't. You aren't going to want to stay with me, then I'll truly be alone," her voice trailed off to a whisper at the last words.

Eric turned her toward him and pulled her tightly to him. Running his fingers through her hair, he allowed her to cry into his chest. Neither spoke, neither moved, save for the comforting stroking of each other. At length, Eric swung Sookie up into his arms, carrying her to the bed and placing her gently under the covers. He climbed in after her, holding her gently, placing kisses over her forehead and face. He continued to hold her until she slept. When he was sure his movement would not wake her, he sat on the side of the bed and hung his head. Much to his surprise, one bloody tear, the first he recalled, appeared in the corner of his eye.

A/N Seems Eric and Sookie have decisions to make. I do too. I've envisioned several different directions this story could take. I know some of you are following, so please comment, and help me decide. WWED?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks to all who commented on the direction the story should take. There were many ideas, most of which I had considered. This chapter just teases, setting up some background for what will eventually be E and S's fate.

Night Rider Chapter 11

As dawn approached, Eric rose from the bed and went to the cellar. He was surprised at the feelings he'd had after Sookie's confessions of her sadness over what the future might hold. He'd have to tread lightly to not upset her, but they would soon have to consider some options. Some unpleasant options, for both of them.

When Sookie woke up to a cold sunny day, she felt as though she'd been drugged. Her eyes were swollen, her thinking fuzzy. She remembered with shame her display of emotion last night. It wasn't right for her to burden Eric with her problems. She'd made choices of her own free will, hadn't she? Rising finally, she moved only to the kitchen, stoked the fire, and ate cold biscuits. She passed the day just as she was, not even bothering to dress. She saw little point. When the sun became low, and she knew Eric would soon rise, she did go wash her face and brush her still tangled hair. If this was all she would ever have, she wanted to make the most of it.

Despite the smile she plastered on her face, Eric caught her mood before he entered the door. Saying nothing, he stepped to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, "Good evening, Sookie. Feeling any better?"

"Uh huh, I think so," she murmured. "I didn't get dressed today, though. It was too cold to do anything anyway."

"You look beautiful. Do you want to stay here by the fire, or go climb under the covers to keep warm?" His strong hands stroked her back. "We'll do whatever you want, lover."

"Eric, don't be so nice to me! I've been a pill for two nights, now, and you still treat me just as you always have. Why don't you tell me to grow up, and get over it?" she chided.

"If that's what you want, I will. But, I don't want you thinking you need to hide your feelings from me. You can't, anyway, so you might as well discuss them with me. Maybe that will help you sort them out." He took her chin in his hand and raised her face to look into her eyes. "Do you want to talk?"

"To be honest, I don't know enough about what I feel to even put it into words right now. One minute, I think I want things to stay just as they are, the next I want something different. I'm just so confused. Can we just pretend last night didn't happen, and have a normal night together?"

"If that makes you happy, yes. All I want right now is to make you happy. I can't pretend not to know that you aren't, but I won't speak of it," his mouth smiled, even though his eyes didn't.

She decided she'd take it. Feeling hungry, she decided to fix herself something, so Eric brought in more wood and got the fire going for her. After she'd eaten, she suggested they bring the quilt in by the fire as they had before, and have as "normal" a night together as possible. Eager to pacify her, Eric agreed, and brought the worn patchwork quilt to the kitchen. Moving the table, he made a pallet for them to share.

Watching the flickering flames, they sat, Eric behind Sookie, with his arms around her, her hair, golden in the firelight, against his chest. He began to kiss the curls around her cheeks, as his hands moved up and down her sides. Soon she was moaning, and obviously ready for more contact. Eric lay her beside him, looking intently into her eyes. His hands continued to stroke her body. Even if this wasn't what she wanted forever, he intended to give her what she asked for tonight. His mouth moved over hers, claiming it gently. He resisted his baser instincts, and moved slowly, lovingly over her, giving her time to fully appreciate his attentions. When she asked, both bodily and verbally, he entered her, still showing more an attitude of love than of lust. When she turned her head, thus baring her neck to him, he bent and fed from her deeply, bringing both of them closer to ecstasy. When their release was accomplished, she whispered, "I don't think I could ever do better than this. What's wrong with me that I should think I want anything else?"

"You're human, lover, that's all," he said as he pulled the sides of the quilt over them where they lay. "Drink of my blood, Sookie," he whispered to her, ripping his wrist with his fangs. Without hesitation, she did so. When Sookie fell asleep, he lifted her and carried her to the bed, placing her snugly under the covers. Looking back at her, he contemplated his next move. He needed information before making a decision. Hopefully he could find what he sought before too many nights had passed.

Sookie didn't wake until afternoon. When she made her way to the kitchen, she saw a piece of paper folded and lying on the table. Her name was written carefully on the parchment. Her hands trembled as she picked up the note to read. It could only be from Eric. She hoped it wasn't a farewell.

_My Sookie,_

_Please forgive me. I want only to make you happy. We both have decisions to make. I have gone to seek Rafe, my maker, to gain information from him that will help me understand my choices. I'll return within a few nights. Please do not doubt my return. While I am gone, think about your own desires and needs. When I come back, we'll talk about the future we want._

_Eric_

Sookie stared at the words on the paper for a long time. Eric had told her about Rafe. She knew that the bond between maker and child was strong. What kind of information did Eric need? What choices was he considering? She was the one with so many choices to consider. He had only to decide whether to stay or go. Didn't he? Of course, if she asked him to go, she knew he would. She didn't doubt his reluctance to force her into anything. Well, she'd just have to wait until he got back to find out. She would spend the time trying to decide what she wanted. Maybe she could think better without him here, after all. When he was near her, he was all she wanted. It was only in his absence that she considered her life being something other than what it was. She stepped outside to do the chores that would be her responsibility until Eric returned.

Because she had slept so late, the day was over shortly after she took care of the animals. Noticing that the days were lengthening slightly, she knew it would soon be time to prepare the garden spot for planting. She opened the gate and walked over the fallow space to gauge its readiness. The moisture level was just about right. In a day or two, she could bring the walk-behind plow in, and begin turning the soil to accept onion and potato starts. Her stores in the cellar were getting low, so she was glad the spring was near.

Unaccustomed as she was to keeping regular "human" hours, she sat in the kitchen until well after dark, thinking about what she'd say when Eric returned. For now, she only knew she missed his company terribly. The farm seemed a very lonely place without him. If he chose not to stay with her, she would probably move away. But where? To town? No, not this town! Those people thought her less than respectable already. She didn't even want to try to fit in there. Maybe she'd go back where she'd grown up, before she met Sam and came to this part of the country. Why? What remained there for her? No family. Friends likely moved on. Finally she grew weary of thinking about it, and went to bed.

The next morning, she awoke early, having slept little. As she moved about the yard, gathering eggs, feeding the chickens, milking, and throwing hay down from the loft, Sookie was startled to hear a horse approaching. Before turning around, she whispered a prayer that it would not be Bill Compton, from town. His unwanted advances would ruin her day, which already wasn't the best. Instead of Bill, or any adult, she faced a child, a boy of nine or ten. She recognized the son of Arlene Fowler.

"Ma'am, my mama sent me to ask if you could come. She's taken sick, and our daddy's gone off somewheres. She'd be obliged it you'd tend to her and the baby 'til she's up and about again," he looked down at the ground while talking, but then raised his pleading eyes to Sookie's face.

"Cody, hon, of course I'll come. Let me get together some things to take. Have you eaten?" she asked as she ushered him through the back door.

"No, ma'am, not today," he replied softly, "or yesterday either."

"Oh, no, that won't do," Sookie said as she gathered supplies and placed them in a tow sack to carry along. "Here, eat these biscuits, now. When we get to your house, I'll fix you a proper meal."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said as he greedily consumed the cold bread.

When she'd packed food, as well as clothing for herself, she grabbed the note that Eric had left, and hastily jotted on the back of it:

_Eric,_

_I'm helping out at the ranch two miles north. If you return before I do, seek me out there._

_Sookie_

She quickly saddled her horse and rode beside Cody, hoping the situation would not be too dire when they arrived.

As they neared the house, Sookie could hear the baby girl crying. She must be hungry, too. She and the boy went into the house straight away, leaving the horses to be tended later. Sookie went to Arlene, who was lying on a cot near the fireplace, which had grown cold. Sending Cody immediately to bring wood, she roused Arlene to ask what ailed her. Though she was groggy with sleep and fever, she managed to give Sookie a short list of her symptoms. Not that it helped. Sookie had no training in such things. Arlene's breathing was shallow, so Sookie feared some lung ailment. That would not be good, she knew. She enquired about the whereabouts of Bob, her husband, and when he could be expected home. Arlene just shook her head in reply. What did that mean?

Next, Sookie went to the cradle and gently lifted the baby. After gesturing to Arlene and receiving a nod, she carried the little girl to her, placing her near Arlene's breast, where she hungrily fed.

When Cody had brought wood and stoked the fire, Sookie found a stew pot and pulled dried meat and vegetables from the sack she'd carried. She prepared a thick soup, hoping Arlene would be able to eat some of it, but knowing that she and Cody would eagerly do so. She mixed up cornbread, as well, having Cody fetch milk from the cooling shed.

When the infant was fed, and cleaned up, Sookie placed her back in the cradle, so she could again turn her attention to Arlene. She grabbed a cloth, dipped it in cool water, and bathed her face and chest. The patient roused a little at the soothing attentions.

"Do you want me to fetch the doctor from town?" Sookie asked her, with a look of concern. The only answer was another head shake. "Can you eat? I've got some soup on the fire. It will be ready soon." Again, no words passed Arlene's lips, but this time she nodded, so Sookie had hopes that nourishment would give her strength and put her on the road to recovery.

When she judged the soup ready, Sookie dished out a small amount for Arlene and put it on the hearth to cool a bit before trying to feed her. She filled a plate for Cody, cut him a slice of the hot cornbread, and placed it on the table with a glass of milk. He eagerly dove into the plate of food. Sookie wondered how long it had been since he'd been properly fed. From the looks of the small cabin, Arlene had not been well enough to do much for days. After he and his mother were fed, she'd try to question Cody further about the last few days. She was curious about what was going on with this family.

Arlene was able to take in only a few spoonfuls of the soup. The grimace she gave as she swallowed indicated that her throat was raw and swollen. Sookie remembered the poultices her grandmother made for such discomfort and resolved to gather the ingredients to prepare one for Arlene. She could get what she needed back at her home. In the cellar she had herbs hung for drying last summer and fall. Thick grease saved from cooking would suffice to bind the aromatic plants. Thinking about gathering the herbs from the cellar triggered a sudden, sharp pang in her heart. She shook her head to banish the memory of Eric residing there during daylight hours so recently. She'd go tomorrow morning to get what she needed. She'd need to go tend to her livestock, and get more food anyway.

As Arlene, Cody, and the baby girl all slept, Sookie plated some of the soup for herself. Cutting another piece of the bread, she used it to sop up the last remaining drops of thick, rich broth. It was a hearty, flavorful soup, so she felt confident it would give all concerned the nourishment needed to weather the next few days. She moved the stewpot to the hearth, covering it tightly, reserving the rest for later meals.

As the sun fell in the sky, she again felt the stabbing memory of Eric, but had too much to do to dwell on it. She carried the baby back to Arlene for a feeding, covered Cody securely on the pallet where he lay, and gathered some quilts to make one for herself. The baby settled back in the crib, Arlene bathed with the cool cloth again, and Cody sleeping soundly, she lay down near the fire and covered herself as well as she could. Now she could allow herself the luxury of memory. She thought of lying near the fire with Eric, of riding with him under the star-studded skies, of sharing intimate caresses during the nights. With visions of their time together in her mind, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Near dawn, she dreamed. Eric came to her, waking her with a kiss, carrying her home, and telling her he was back to stay. She sat up with a start. Looking around, thinking he might really be in the room with her, she felt the cold that had gathered in the cabin over night. She rose and placed wood in the fireplace to begin warming the room before the others awoke, feeling disappointment that it was, after all, just a dream.

When Cody rose from his pallet, she gave him warm cornbread with some honey she'd found on a shelf. She made coffee for herself, and gave him some to further warm him. She was unable to rouse Arlene, whose breathing was labored this morning, so she warmed some milk and did her best to feed the baby with a small spoon held to her lips. She instructed Cody to keep the fire going, and to bath Arlene's face with the cloth when the room was warmer. She would go collect the things she needed from home, and return as quickly as possible.

When she stepped out of the door, frost covered the ground. Spring shouldn't be far away, but winter clung stubbornly to the land. She saddled her horse, and turned her toward home. Arriving there, she went inside first. Checking the note she'd left on the table, she found it unmoved, so she assumed Eric had not returned. She didn't want to open the cellar door if he were resting there, as the sun had begun to move higher off the horizon by now. She gathered the food, supplies, some clothes and a wool blanket to take back with her. Taking a look around before she headed out the door, she sighed wondering how long it would be before she was back home to stay. She couldn't leave Arlene and those kids until she was sure they would be all right. Arlene's unresponsiveness this morning had her fearing that could be awhile. With a shrug, she left the house and lifted the door covering the cellar opening. She climbed carefully down the ladder, glanced only for a moment at the straw mattress where Eric had rested, and walked to the other side to gather root vegetables and herbs. Leaving the cellar behind, she gathered eggs, milked the cow, and then, carrying quite a burden, mounted the horse for the ride back to the neighboring ranch.

Thanks to Cody's diligence, the cabin was now warm. Sookie praised him for his good work, and placed the stewpot back on the fire to heat the remains of the soup. She checked on Arlene, detecting no change, then cleaned and redressed the baby. Spreading her ingredients over the crude wooden table, she began preparing the poultice she hoped would ease Arlene's breathing. She worked quickly, kneading the herbs into the grease, warming it with her hands as she did. When it was thoroughly mixed, she asked Cody to find her a clean cloth to wrap Arlene's throat and chest once the salve was in place. She applied the now fragrant grease to the patient and covered the area. Pulling the covers over Arlene to keep the poultice warm, letting it work to its fullest potential, she moved back to the table to wait. She hoped she'd be able to hear a change soon. While she waited, she fixed herself a plate of the leftover soup, offering some to Cody as well. Again the boy ate without complaint. She'd brought more food, and would soon decide how best to use it to their nourishment.

She decided this was the time to question Cody, and asked, "Cody, how long has your daddy been gone?"

"Week, maybe more," he answered between greedy bites. "He just rode off of a morning, and we ain't seen him since."

"Oh, and how long has your mama been sick?" she tried to keep the alarm she felt out of her voice.

"She took to her bed two days, or three, before I come to get you. Getting' worse all the time," he answered matter-of-factly. He was a strong one to be so young.

"Unh huh," she muttered, nodding her head to show understanding. "Well, I think if this poultice I'm trying doesn't work, we may need to get the doctor, even though she said not to. Understand?"

"Yes'm," he again gave his full attention to his meal, so she knew that was all the conversation he could handle right now.

* * * * *

Eric rode all night to reach the plains where he knew Rafe still roamed. He also remembered craggy caves that could be used for shelter. Though they had not been together for years, Eric knew the bond between them would be strong, so they would have no trouble locating each other. As the sky began to gray, he sought the caves for rest.

As the sun fell below the horizon, he awoke to find Rafe standing over him, "My child, you have returned to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Night Rider Chapter 12

Eric looked into the eyes of the smaller man who stood over him. Even though their separation had been long, their bond pulled them to each other. Eric rose to bow before him, "Master, I have come to seek your guidance, but the pull towards you now is so strong. I am at peace in your presence."

"Yes, my son, I am also comforted by your company. We have been apart for too long," Rafe answered, placing a hand on Eric's head. "Rise and we will hunt together, as we did before."

Eric did as his maker commanded, though it felt more like a request. Rafe had willingly allowed Eric to leave his side a few years ago, although it was unusual for a maker and child to part so soon. Even at a distance, they had always felt each other through the bond like no other. Rafe knew of Eric's struggle, caught between human and vampire worlds. He would not discuss it yet, though. His hope was to show Eric that this is where he belonged, at his side, rather than with a human woman.

They left the darkness of the cavern, and walked through the starlit night together, in search of prey. Coming upon a dwindling campfire, they sensed the presence of two humans. From their slowed heartbeats, the vampires knew they slept. Striking quickly, Rafe fell upon one of the hapless drifters, covering his mouth to muffle his cries, as he sank his fangs deep into his neck. Eric followed suit with the second, feeling an unexpected rush of excitement as he did. It had been a long time since he had taken a human in this manner, preferring to feed from Sookie when the need arose. Bloodlust got the better of the younger vampire, and before he could stop himself he had drained the stranger. Feeling the arousal in his child, Rafe came to Eric, placed his hand on his shoulder and reiterated his earlier sentiment, "Yes, my child, it is very good to have you beside me once more." Eric looked into his eyes, and Rafe felt the younger's devotion through their bond.

* * * * * *

As the day wore on, Arlene's breathing became more labored and more audible. Cody looked for chores outside, simply to not hear the evidence of his mother's failing health. Sookie continued to administer every aid she could think of, seemingly to no avail. The baby was left solely to her care, as well. She knew that if Arlene had not improved by morning, she'd have to send for the doctor. If Arlene survived the night, that was. She pushed that thought from her mind. Between her attentions to the three neighbors, she'd had no time to think of her own situation. She didn't even have a thought of Eric, until she saw the orange light of sundown coming through the smoky windows of the cabin. She longed for his calming presence, even thinking that he could heal Arlene with his blood. At that thought, she started. "Even if he were here, we couldn't let Arlene know his true nature. It wouldn't be safe." The mere thought gave her a headache. How did her simple life get so complicated, she wondered.

After feeding the baby and Cody, making sure Arlene was warm, and giving her a few sips of water, Sookie lay down on the pallet in front of the fire. She was soon sleeping soundly, exhausted from the work and worry of the day.

She awoke before dawn to the whimpers of the baby girl. Going to the cradle she lifted her to her chest, hoping to comfort her. Instead, her heart was filled with fear. The tiny body radiated heat. Working quickly, Sookie pulled the blanket and gown from the child, and bathed her with the rag soaked in the tepid water. This was not good news, at all. Thinking suddenly, and for the first time since rising, of Arlene she listened intently for her breathing. It was faint, still labored, and perceptively slowed. "Cody," she called into the darkness, "Cody, wake up, I need your help!"

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Cody asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to bring himself to alertness.

"Your mother's no better, and now I'm afraid the baby is sick as well. You're going to have to ride into town for the doctor at first light. Come here and continue to use this cloth on the baby while I check your mother. Then I'll make you some food." Sookie knew she had to take charge of the situation. There was no one else. She only hoped the doctor would be able to come today. If not, she knew neither of her patients would survive.

Placing her hand on Arlene's forehead, she felt the raging heat escaping through the skin. She found another cloth, dipped it into the water and placed it on her face and neck. If Arlene felt her attentions at all she did not acknowledge them in any way. Sookie despaired for the woman's recovery. Seeing the futility of her work, she lay the cloth across Arlene's forehead and moved to stoke the fire and prepare food for Cody before she sent him to town.

Before the sun was fully above the horizon, the boy had the horse saddled and was ready to ride. With a warning to be safe, and to make haste, Sookie sent him off in search of the area's only doctor. She instructed him to return before dark, with or without the physician, so that she'd know he was safe. Showing no reluctance for the task facing him, Cody mounted and started toward town. Sookie stood before the door and watched as he grew small in the distance. She sent a prayer after him, the most she could do for now.

* * * * * *

When Rafe and Eric had returned to the caverns shortly before dawn, the older vampire questioned his child about his life in recent months, "I felt your excitement in the hunt, and in feeding tonight. You have lived without these, is this not so?"

"Yes, Master, for months I have lived in the cellar of a human woman. I have fed from her, with only the occasional need for other sustenance," Eric explained.

"You find this arrangement acceptable, then?" he questioned.

"Entirely, until tonight. Until returning to you, I found the life most satisfying. Now that I'm in your presence, I am not so sure," Eric answered.

"Our bond will be strong for many, many years, my son. Whenever we are together, you will feel the need to stay by my side, until, at last, you are inclined to walk alone for the rest of eternity. It was unusual for you to leave my side so soon, for however short a time," the vampire explained.

Bowing his head, Eric spoke quietly, respectfully, "But, Master, I desire to return to the human. I have promised her I would do so."

"Unusual, indeed," he seemed to ponder what his child had said, "you think you have feelings for this human?"

"Feelings, maybe not, but she holds some fascination. From our first encounter, I was intrigued enough not to simply treat her as prey," Eric tried to explain the strange attraction between him and Sookie.

"I will think about this. Now we must rest, my son. Come, lie beside me. It will be as it was." The two vampires moved deeper into the caves, choosing a chamber in which to spend the day. Eric settled, relishing the familiarity of Rafe's body lying next to his own.

* * * * * *

As the day wore on, Arlene and her infant grew worse. Their shallow, audible breaths fueled Sookie's worry, as she diligently bathed them both repeatedly, trying to keep their fever down. Stopping only to see to her own basic needs, she worked at insuring their comfort throughout the seemingly unending day. When the sun was turning the western sky hazy orange, she stepped out of the house to search the horizon for a sign of Cody's return. Finally, as the last rays began to fade, she noticed the approach of two riders, side-by-side. She closed her eyes and sent a prayer of thanks heavenward. Maybe it wasn't too late for the doctor to save the two patients.

Going back inside to stoke the fire, prepare food for the two riders, and again pick up her ministrations toward the two who lay so ill, Sookie hoped a corner had been turned, or at least, soon would be. She longed to be back in her own home, tending to her own stock, and, she thought with a pang of loss, to Eric.

When the riders at last arrived at the cabin, Sookie was surprised to see that Cody had not been accompanied by the town's doctor, but instead by the shopkeeper, Bill Compton. Her surprise was mixed with disappointment, for more than one reason. Arlene and her child needed a doctor's care, not merchandise. Her feelings for the man who now stood with Cody in the small room were not of fondness. His pursuit of her affections were unwelcome and, in her opinion, unseemly. She spoke with seriousness, but not animosity, "Mr. Compton, what are you doing here? I sent Cody to fetch the doctor for his mother and sister. They are gravely ill."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm aware of Cody's reason for comin' to town, but, you see, Ms. Sookie, the doc's not in town just now. This fever has hit all over the country, and he's been called out by so many folks, he can't hardly keep up," he calmly explained. "I came back with Cody because I reckon I got something that might help until the doc can get out this way. You see, before he left, he told me that some folks might be needing some help, so he told me to have quinine water for them. It might help with the fever. I brought you some."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Compton. What dosage, do you know?" Sookie asked. "I think it best to give them some right away, as both have gotten steadily weaker throughout the day."

"This here's the paper he left with me, ma'am. He's got the dosage written down there," Bill handed her a folded page.

"Cody, plate you and Mr. Compton some of that stew I've got on the fire, while I tend to this," Sookie instructed. Her voice betrayed no emotion. She followed the doctor's instructions, giving quinine, first to Arlene, and then to the tiny child. Both gagged at the bitter liquid being forced down their throats, but both were so near unconsciousness, there was no other reaction. Sookie knew there was nothing more to be done now but to wait.

Enjoying the hot food, Bill looked around the small cabin and said, "Mighty small space here. I don't relish riding back to town tonight, but it don't seem possible to stay here."

"No, it is too close here, but if you like you could ride to my place. You could stay in the bunkhouse, or even the house if you prefer," Sookie said, then with an afterthought, "actually, if you chose to do so, you could be of service to me. I haven't made it back to see to my stock, with being so busy here. If you could do that in the morning, before going back to town, I'd be grateful."

"Oh, yes, ma'am, Ms. Sookie, I'd be tickled to help you out. You're doing such a service here, you deserve a kindness in return," Bill answered humbly bowing his head.

"I don't ask it in return for being neighborly. I consider that a duty. I ask it only for the sake of my animals. I can't tend both places with these two so sick," Sookie answered.

"Then I'll be off to your place. I'll check on you all in the morning before going back to town. If there's anything else you need, let me know, ma'am. I'm happy to help," Bill stated as he donned his hat, and left. Sookie looked after him, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. She hated to be obligated to the man, but she had to admit she needed his help at the moment.

Shortly after Bill had ridden away, exhaustion took over, and Sookie stretched out on her pallet to sleep. Hoping the morning would bring renewed health, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * * * * *

Eric awoke from his sleep when Rafe placed his palm against the younger vampire's cheek. The gesture caused Eric to realize how much he missed waking with someone beside him. It had been many months since he'd rested beside his maker. He had taken much comfort in lying with Sookie as she slept in bed, but he always regretted that she was not beside him when he woke, as Rafe had been.

"You've missed my touch, my presence when you rise, my child. I feel it through our bond," Rafe offered. "Stay with me and you shall have this comfort every evening."

"It is true, Master, I've missed our closeness. To stay is a temptation I'm afraid I will not be able to resist," Eric said as he gazed into his maker's eyes. "But, Sookie, the human, I promised. . ."

"Let us not talk of this now," replied Rafe, "Rise, and we will walk through the night together. We'll hunt again, as we did last night. You were greatly affected by your successful quest, as I recall."

Remembering the experience of the previous night, Eric felt the lust rise within him. His fangs extended, and he nodded. The two vampires rose, and leaving the protection of the caverns, walked into the inky darkness of the night. Anxious to repeat the experience he had abandoned when he began his stay with Sookie, Eric led the way across the lonely plains, in search of prey, of blood, of death.

* * * * * *

Sookie awoke to Cody's hand shaking her shoulder, "Ma'am, wake up! I think Mama needs your help, she's awful cold."

Sookie rose quickly and headed toward the pale figure. The sun was well up. She had slept through the night without waking. Before she reached the bed, she knew. Arlene was too still, too quiet. She placed her hand on her neighbor's forehead. The pallor and feel of her skin left no doubt. Arlene was dead. Turning toward Cody, Sookie took him into her arms, "I'm sorry, hon, but your mama's not going to get well. She's gone." She rubbed his back soothingly, amazed at his strength.

"What about Mona?" Cody whispered.

"Mona?" Sookie asked.

"That's what Mama called the baby, Mona Lisa," he answered.

"Oh, I'd never heard her name. Let's check on her," Sookie said as they moved toward the cradle. Bending to feel her face, Sookie could see that she was still breathing, however faintly. "Mona's still sick, Cody, but alive. Mr. Compton will be here soon. He'll help us with your mama."

Sookie insisted Cody eat some leftover stew and a biscuit while they waited for Bill's return. It wasn't long before they heard him approach. Before he could enter, Sookie walked out to meet him, "Mr. Compton, I have bad news. Arlene died overnight. I hate to impose further, but could you help with a grave?"

"Sorry to hear it, Ms. Sookie, but of course, I'll get on that. You'll be relieved to know all was well at your place. I put out feed for the stock that should last a couple of days if needed," Bill said.

"Come in and eat," Sookie said, standing aside to let him pass into the cabin. "Cody will help you dig after you've had some breakfast." Picking up the baby girl, whose name she now knew, Sookie dosed her again with the bitter quinine, hoping it was not too late to save her.

A/N This is a rather short chapter, but it was a difficult one to write. Please let me know what you think. Jo


	13. Chapter 13

Night Rider Chapter 13

After Bill and Cody had prepared the grave, Sookie handed the baby to Cody and helped Bill carry Arlene's body outside. They stood over the grave as Sookie sang a hymn, and Bill recited a couple of Bible verses. Cody stood silently looking down at the shrouded figure of his mother. He neither spoke nor wept.

The gruesome task completed, Bill inquired, "Sookie, will you be needin' anything else of me? I should be headin' back to town if not. This is the first time I've left Jake alone in the store this long. I trust him, but he's just a young'n, after all."

"Of, course, Mr. Compton, please feel free to return to your business. You've been most helpful. I don't know how I'll ever repay your kindness," Sookie answered sincerely. "We'll manage on our own now. The child is already breathing easier, thanks to the quinine. I thank you for bringing it, as well as for your help with…other things."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am," Bill said, while walking back toward his horse, "you need anything else, you send for me, hear?"

"Of course, thank you," she replied, hugging the baby closer to her body. Turning toward Cody she said to him, "Let's get inside, Cody. I need to get Mona out of this wind."

Mona continued to improve as the day wore on, and Sookie became optimistic of her recovery. She sent Cody to the cooling house to bring milk, which the baby sipped eagerly. Another good sign, she thought. When the sun began to set, she thought, as usual of Eric. How long had it been now? Only a few days, but it felt much longer. She'd managed to make it through this crisis so far, but she wondered how much easier it would have been with his help and comfort. She wondered also how much longer it would be before he returned.

* * * * * *

Eric became aware of the impending dusk. Rafe lay still beside him. He felt a stirring within him of anxiety, weariness. He was receiving these from Sookie, he knew. He hadn't known how strong the bond would be now. They'd not exchanged blood for days, and he was far away from her, but there was no mistaking the emotions he picked up were from her. He wished he could rise and go to her, find her so near, so welcoming. Before he could get up to act on the impulse, Rafe awoke, "What troubles you, Eric?"

"Sookie. She feels anxious, weary. I don't think she's in danger, but I feel something through our bond. I should return to her soon," he answered his maker.

"Perhaps, soon. For now, I am enjoying your companionship much too well to allow you to go," Rafe said, laying a hand on Eric's arm. "Let's walk under the stars together."

Eric rose and did as his maker commanded. Both vampires felt the sting of conflict within him. Having emotions at all was unusual enough for their kind, but something as strong, as human, as this was unprecedented in Rafe's experience. They moved stealthily through the night, neither speaking.

* * * * * *

Sookie woke before dawn to the hearty cries of an obviously hungry Mona. Rather than being distressed at the early awakening, she smiled into the darkness, knowing the infant was on the mend. She rose and stoked the fire to warm milk for the little one. Cody slept peacefully on his usual pallet. Sookie had taken the mattress from the bed where Arlene lay during her illness, and placed it in the sunshine yesterday afternoon. She hoped the airing would make it safe for use in the near future. After feeding Mona, she began to prepare food for herself and the boy. As she worked, she tried to formulate a plan in her mind. She wanted to get back to her own home. Her animals needed tending, the garden needed preparation, and if Eric were to return, it would be to the farmhouse she'd left days ago. She decided she'd take Mona and Cody with her and return this afternoon, if the baby continued to improve. She could leave a note for Bob Fowler, should he come back looking for his family.

When Cody woke, smelling the biscuits cooking, he came over to Sookie by the fire. "Thank you for taking such good care of Mama and Mona, ma'am, and me," he said in a low voice with his head hung.

Sookie placed her hand under his chin, raising his face to look in his eyes, "I was happy to do it, Cody. I'm only sorry we couldn't save your mother. Mona is better this morning, so maybe she'll be okay. I'll take care of both of you for as long as you need me. I was thinking that we might go back to my place, though. It is larger, and my animals and garden need tending. You could help me with that. What do you think?"

"What if Daddy comes back?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"We'll leave him a note where to find you, Cody, don't worry about that," she soothed. "Gather the things you want to take, and we'll go today, if the baby continues to do well."

"Okay," Cody said, still without enthusiasm, "I guess it will be okay." He set about looking around the cabin for the meager belongings he might want to take with him. He had only a few items of clothing, some homemade toys, and little else. "Can I take this?" he asked holding up a china teacup, "it was Mama's favorite."

"Yes, dear, by all means take it. We'll find a special place for it," Sookie answered. The child nodded and carefully wrapped the cup in his clothing for protection. After cleaning up the few dishes she'd used for breakfast, Sookie began gathering necessary items for the care of Mona. Again, the items were few. She wondered how she would transport the cradle, then decided she could strap it behind Cody's saddle for the short trip.

Soon Mona woke, crying again. Sookie picked her up and held her close. She warmed the last of the milk and fed it to her. Because she again ate eagerly, the decision to move the children to her home was final. They would leave within the hour.

When they arrived, Sookie again handed Cody the baby while she untied the cradle and the bundles containing the items they'd brought with them. Entering the house, she placed the cradle near the cold fireplace, asking Cody to bring in wood from beside the back steps. Spring would be here soon, and the days would not be so cool, but mornings and evenings would still require a fire, she thought. She'd sleep out here with Mona until she was completely well, or until the weather was warm enough to leave the fire.

Cody put away the horses and explored the areas around the barn and bunkhouse. He came in rosy-cheeked and full of cheer, "Ma'am, could I sleep out there in the bunkhouse? I could pretend I was a real cowboy! Can I, please?"

Sookie laughed at his pleading, "You sure you wouldn't be scared, out there all alone?"

"Me? Naw, ma'am, I'm not scared of nothing!" he answered boldly. "You'll see!"

"Well, okay, you can give it a try, but if you don't like it out there, you can always come in, you hear? There's no shame in not wanting to be alone, Cody. Now you stay here with Mona while I go down to the root cellar and see what I've got to fix for our supper."

"Yes'm. Thank you for lettin' me stay out there tonight. It's gonna be fun," he said as he sat beside the cradle and chucked Mona beneath the chin lightly. Sookie was amazed at how quickly he seemed to adjust to being here instead of the home where he'd lived since birth. She thought maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet that his mother was gone for good, that he might never be going back to the little cabin. She wondered where his father was, and why he'd left his young family.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went out the back door and down the ladder into the cellar, gathering a few potatoes, onions and beets to bring into the house. Piling them on the back step, she then went across to the smoke house and pulled out a side of bacon to carry into the house as well. It had been days since she or Cody had eaten much. She intended to remedy that this evening. While she cooked, Cody went back to the bunkhouse, unrolling the thin mattress on one of the cots, and tidying up around the bed he'd chosen to be his. He checked the lamp for oil, and trimmed the wick with his pocketknife. Placing the lamp beside the door, he went back to the house for supper just as the sun sank below the horizon.

* * * * * *

Another night approached, and Eric had yet to seek the advice of Rafe concerning his future with Sookie. Each time he thought of broaching the subject, Rafe distracted him with tales of his life as a vampire wandering the land, or with the promise of a successful hunt far from the cave where they rested during the daylight hours. As he roused, he decided tonight he would ask. He needed to know. He had promised Sookie he'd return, and he intended to do so, if only to say goodbye.

When Rafe rose, they again walked out into the night. As they moved away from the caves where they'd rested, the stars began to illuminate the night sky with thousands of pinpricks of light. Eric looked up, thinking of Sookie and the nights they spent repairing the fences, relaxing on the quilt, enjoying each other's bodies under these same stars. "You may try to deny them, my child, but you have tender feelings for the human. Tell me what you are remembering."

Eric related the story of the nights spent out in the field, of Sookie's injury when she fell from the horse, and his healing her with his blood. This had been the beginning of their blood bond, he explained, "But, master, truly the first time I saw her, I knew she was different from any human I'd run across since becoming vampire. I went to her house thinking only of a meal. She was recently widowed, living alone far from town, and seemed the perfect prey. When she came to the door, all my plans changed. I looked at her, and, while I lusted after her body and blood, I decided to forego the pleasures of one night to explore further pleasure with her. Something called to me, as I told you earlier."

"This is a feeling not unfamiliar to me, son. I had the same experience when I came across you on the plains, alone, watching the herd that night. I couldn't just feed from you and leave you to die. I wanted you by my side. I made the choice to turn you as soon as I saw you." Rafe looked up at Eric and touched his arm as he spoke. "Is this something you have considered with this Sookie?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. This is why I'm here, with you, to seek your advice. Should I turn her? Should I try to stay with her, but let her remain human?" Eric searched his maker's eyes for answers.

"What do you think she would want? Do you care what she wants? I didn't care what you wanted, I turned you because I wanted you, but you know this one more than I knew you. I simply gave in to my blood lust, you have controlled yours." Rafe shook his head, "You are very different from me."

"I haven't talked to her of this. She was unhappy when I left. She says she loves me, wants me to stay, but she sees a life without children, without normal human experiences if I stay. That makes her sad." Eric turned and walked a few steps away. "I told her to think about what she wants while I was away. Maybe I'll let her make the decision, but I seek you counsel, for my sake as well as hers."

"Your feelings are strong for her. Will you acknowledge them?" Rafe asked quietly.

"I know I would miss her company if I didn't go back, or if she grew old and died. I've told her as much. But I can't tell her I love her. I don't know if I do."

"Love is not common in our world. Trust, devotion, yes, but not love. Stay with me awhile longer. We will explore your feelings further. Then I'll help you toward making a decision if you still want to return." Their quest of prey last night had been unsuccessful, so the more experienced vampire suggested a new hunting ground.

Far in the distance, Eric saw the glow of a settlement, "Master, I don't want to go into the town for prey. I don't want to kill anyone there."

"Then the town is exactly where we'll go. Eric, you have come to me for guidance. You are considering a life among humans, yet since you've been back by my side, you've shown no restraint in your feeding. This will be a test for you. If you can feed without killing, you might still consider returning to your human. If, however, the bloodlust takes over again, I think it best you abandon the idea." Rafe didn't want to lose Eric again. He knew he could compel him to stay at his side, but he didn't want to do so. He wanted to prove to Eric that he belonged with another vampire, following his nature, rather than suppressing it to live among humans. He wanted Eric to choose him over Sookie.

* * * * * *

After their meal, Cody eagerly returned to the bunkhouse, considering this a big adventure. Sookie fed Mona and rocked her to sleep. She brought the quilt in from the bed and spread it in front of the fire to be close to the cradle. Hopefully, the weather would warm enough in the next few nights to move the cradle to the bedroom. For now, she'd be comfortable enough, knowing she was helping Mona's recovery by keeping her warm. As she settled on the colorful quilt, she couldn't stem the tide of memories that flooded over her. She and Eric had used this quilt when they worked in the fields to repair the fence. They'd used it often right here, in front of the fire as well. She thought about their nights together. She longed for his touch, his cool lips on hers, his hands so cool, yet making her body heat rise with their caresses. She missed talking with him about so many things. Speaking softly, she said aloud, hoping his sensitive ears would hear, "Oh, Eric, please come back soon. I miss you so."

Morning dawned bright and clear. Finding the baby breathing easily and free of fever, Sookie decided it was time to get to work putting the place back in order. She opened the back door and called for Cody to come in. Expecting to see a sleepy boy pushing out of the bunkhouse, Sookie was surprised when Cody came out of the henhouse with a basket full of eggs, "I'll be in directly, ma'am," he answered, "still gotta milk the cow."

Sookie smiled at the tiny farm hand, the big basket hanging only inches above the ground as he walked across the yard. She stepped out and retrieved it before he reached the steps, "You sure you're up to that, Cody? I could do it while you watch Mona."

"I done it before, ma'am, back when we had a milk cow. She died a month or more ago, though. Had to borrow milk from neighbors after that. But I still remember how."

"Okay, then, I am grateful for the help, dear. I'll cook you some of these eggs when you're through. Then we'll start getting the garden ready to plant, okay?"

"Yes'm, I like diggin' in dirt," the boy said as he headed to the barn to milk the cow. Sookie went back inside, her smile wide, her heart light.


	14. Chapter 14

Night Rider Chapter14

As dawn approached, the two vampires walked back to the caverns which served as their daytime home. Eric with the swagger of one proud of an accomplishment, Rafe with the disappointment of being proved wrong. Eric had risen to Rafe's challenge, controlling his blood lust while feeding in town. He drank only the amount he required, glamored his prey afterward, and moved on. Rafe was perplexed by his level of control. But, then Eric had, from the time he had risen vampire, defied the odds, exhibiting traits of one much older, much more adapted. His leaving his maker's side at the tender age of ten years was a perfect example. Most vampires traveled with their makers for centuries before feeling the urge to leave. Furthermore, he had described his pull toward the human woman, his thoughts of perhaps making her his companion. Again, this was usually not felt for centuries by others of their kind. Rafe had known from the beginning that Eric was special, was particularly suited to this life, but he had no idea it would come to this. He feared the loss of Eric's companionship and affection.

When they had settled in the dark underground shelter, Rafe faced Eric and spoke to him, "Did your performance tonight convince you to leave my side, to live with your human?"

Placing a hand on the older vampire's shoulder, Eric answered, "Master, I've made no decision about my future yet. I wanted merely to prove to myself that I had some measure of control. If I decide to return to Sookie, I can be confident that I'll be able to behave as I did before with her, feeding, but not harming her. For now, I will stay with you."

"This pleases me greatly, my child. Let us retire for the day. We'll return to town again to test you further when we rise," Rafe said as he reclined and readied himself for the day's rest.

Joining him, Eric responded, "As you wish, Master."

* * * * * *

Sookie and Cody worked side by side, hoeing the scant weeds from the garden before Sookie retrieved the plow from the barn. She would have to do this herself, as Cody was not quite tall enough to push the plow through the soil that had crusted over the winter months. Mona slept peacefully nearby, snug in the cradle and sheltered from the sun by the live oak tree. Sookie had placed a net of gauzy cheesecloth over the cradle for protection from the early spring insects that buzzed around the yard. The plowing finished, she and Cody joined Mona in the shade and rested while finishing the biscuits Sookie had baked in the morning. Later she would climb back into the cellar and find the seeds she'd collected from last year's harvest. With any luck, they'd see seedlings sprouting by the end of next week. Thinking about her garden, and how long it takes to produce the fruits and vegetables she so loved to eat, she chastised herself for being so impatient for Eric's return. She should be used to waiting months for what she wanted, but found it hard to fathom living without him for that long.

Plowing and planting done, Sookie carried Mona into the house, while Cody followed with the cradle. He then returned to water the rows of seeds. Making trip after trip from the well to the garden, he worked, happily humming as he did. Again Sookie marveled as she watched him out the back door. When Mona began to whimper, she picked her up, rocked her gently as she cooed to the little girl. She appeared to be completely healthy now, and Sookie planned to send Cody to town the next day to buy a bottle for feeding her from Bill Compton's store, as well as other supplies she needed to replenish. When Mona slept again, Sookie placed her back in the cradle, and rose to begin preparing a meal for herself and Cody. He, especially, had worked hard today, and would be hungry when he finally came in. Unconsciously, she echoed the song he'd hummed while he worked as she cut and cooked vegetables from the cellar.

"Hey, I like that song too," Cody said, coming into the kitchen, "it was Mama's favorite. I'm glad you know it too."

"Huh?" Sookie asked, turned to face the sweaty boy, "was I singing?"

"Humming, ma'am. Didn't you know it?" he laughed.

"Guess not," Sookie answered, turning back to her work. "I guess I was just feeling happy or something." She smiled down at Cody when he stood next to her, watching as she prepared their supper. "You need a good washing, young man. Use the pitcher and basin in the bedroom if you want."

"No, ma'am, I'll go to the bunkhouse. I filled that pitcher this mornin'." He turned and walked out of the door and across to the bunkhouse with a spring in his step.

Not long after their meal, Cody was ready to return to the bunkhouse for the night. Before he left, Sookie told him of her plans for the morning, "Cody, I need some things from the Mercantile in town. Would you be able to ride in tomorrow morning and pick them up?"

His eyes immediately brightened, "Oh, yes, ma'am, I could do that all right. I never did it before that time I had to go get the doc, but I did it okay by myself, and I could do it again."

"Good boy. I'll make a list for you to give to Mr. Compton. You can leave right after breakfast."

"Yes'm," he answered, turning to go to the bunkhouse.

The next morning Cody ate quickly and, taking the list from Sookie, headed out to the barn. Sookie followed to help him saddle the horse. She instructed him sternly, "Now, Cody, you go straight to town to the Mercantile. Don't be talking to people in town you don't know. If anyone you know asks after your Mama or sister, you tell them the truth. Will that be too hard for you? Likely as not, they know your Mama's fate, what with Mr. Compton knowing. Here's the pouch to pay for the things. There should be some left over, don't let anyone talk you out of it, you hear?"

"Yes'm, Miss Sookie, I'll be good, and 'sponsible, I promise," the boy said, seriousness shining from his tiny face. Sookie smiled and kissed him on the top of the head before helping him mount and sending him on his way.

When Bill saw Cody approaching, he feared the worse. Thinking the baby was sicker, or had died, or, heaven forbid, that Sookie was now ill, he jumped up from his seat in front of the Mercantile and met the small horseman in the street. "Cody, what brings you to town? Is everyone all right out your way?"

"Oh, yessir, we're real good. Mona's better, and we're over at Miss Sookie's place now. She needs some stuff," he said, digging in his pocket for the list Sookie had given him.

"Well, I'm tickled to hear that everyone's well," Bill said, helping the boy down, "come on in, and we'll get these things for Miss Sookie right away." As he gathered the items on the list, Bill chattered away, intermittently asking Cody questions about Sookie, "How you likin' Miss Sookie's house? She takin' good care of you and the baby?" And finally, "Seen that hand, Northman around any?"

Cody answered each question truthfully, as Sookie had instructed, but was puzzled as to why Mr. Compton cared about the ranch hand. He seemed pleased when Cody said he hadn't seen him, though.

"She don't need no hand now," Cody boasted, "she got me. We plowed and planted the garden yesterday. I'm stayin' in the bunkhouse, too, like a real hand."

"Well, that's just fine, young fella," Bill chuckled, "you'll be a big help to her, I'm sure." He handed Cody a burlap bag holding the items from the list.

"Thank you, sir," Cody said, again reaching into his pocket for the pouch containing the money, "this here's more than enough, Miss Sookie said. I'll take what's left back to her."

"Be sure you do, son. You don't want to be cheatin' a nice lady like Miss Sookie," Bill warned. "Tell her I said 'howdy,' and if she needs anything, just let me know, you hear?"

"Yessir, I'll tell her. Thank you, sir," Cody said as he lugged the heavy sack out the door. Jake followed and helped the smaller boy up on the horse, then handed him the sack to settle in front of him on the saddle.

Both Bill and Jake stood and watched as Cody rode away toward the ranch. "Why didn't you tell him 'bout his daddy?" Jake asked.

"He's doin' fine right now, with Miss Sookie. Man don't even know his wife's dead yet. We'll leave well enough alone. You don't go running your mouth 'round town, you hear me?" Bill faced the boy with a stern look.

"No, sir, I won't say nothin' to nobody. Don't make me no never mind anyway," Jake answered, turning to return to the store, "I got work to do back here in the storeroom."

When Cody rode through the gate and into the yard, he saw Sookie at the big washtub, rubbing a pair of his pants against the washboard. Coming closer he saw that she was wet to the elbows and on the front of her apron. The wet items already hanging on the line stretched between two posts showed that she'd been at this awhile. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hi, sweetie, you get everything?"

"Mr. Compton put it all in this here sack," he said holding the burlap bag out to show her, "I ain't looked inside, but I guess it's all there."

"Well, I'm sure it is, too. Put it on the table. I'm almost finished here, then we'll put the stuff away," she said, going back to her scrubbing. She looked over at Mona, quietly playing with her toes in the cradle under the tree, "Carry Mona in too, please, Cody. I'll feed her with the new bottle. She'll like that."

Cody did as he was told, feeling good about the responsibility Sookie entrusted to him. When Sookie came in carrying the cradle, he took Mona over and placed her gently down. Sookie smiled to see how well he handled the fragile infant. She sat down in a chair and pulled the bag over. Pulling out the bottle, the stack of diapers, and the food staples she'd listed, she checked them, then put them away. Finally she reached deep into the almost empty bag and pulled out a small paper sack. "Cody," she said, holding it out for him, "this is for you, for doing such a good job helping with the chores, the baby, and going to the store." Cody just stared at the sack. Sookie thought it likely he'd never had candy from the store before. Bob and Arlene had never had much to spare. "Come on, now, you've earned it."

Cody stepped forward and snatched the small sack from Sookie's hand, "Thank you, ma'am. I never...well, except sometimes Mama made some, but I never had no store-boughten candy before."

"Well, don't get used to it," Sookie laughed, "I can't afford it often, but I wanted you to know I think you're doing a good job, settling in to your situation, and all."

The boy could only nod and mumble, "Um hm," through his closed mouth as he sucked the candy greedily. Sookie laughed at him again, then stood and patted his back as she headed across the small kitchen to prepare a bottle for the baby girl.

Sookie was pleased that Mona took to the bottle so well. She relaxed knowing that now she would be properly fed. She'd worried that the little one wasn't getting all the milk she needed, being fed with a spoon or sucking milk from a twisted rag. She knew the cow's milk wouldn't nourish her as well as her mother's had, but she had no choice. I would still be weeks before the child was old enough to eat mashed vegetables. She didn't seem to be suffering too badly, yet. Her appetite had only been back for a day, after the illness she endured.

After fetching the dried laundry from the line, Sookie boiled some potatoes and onions for her and Cody to eat with a little bacon. Before bed she asked Cody if he'd seen or talked to anyone in town other than Bill.

"Nah, only that Jake that works for him. He kept lookin' at me funny. I don't think I like him much," he answered.

"Now, Cody, don't be mean. He was just probably curious about you. Probably thought you were a brave boy, going into town on your own. He's had to grow up pretty fast, you know. His mama and daddy are gone. Indians," she said gently. She didn't want to scare Cody, considering his own status as a possible orphan, but she didn't want him thinking ill of Jake just because he was different.

"Oh, and Mr. Compton said to say 'howdy' from him, and if you need anything, let him know," Cody said after a long silence, "and he asked about your ranch hand, but I told him I was your ranch hand now." Sookie smiled at Cody's statement, but cursed Bill's nosiness under her breath. What business was it of his who her ranch hand was?

A few minutes later, Cody announced that he was ready to go to the bunkhouse. "Are you sure you like it out there alone?" Sookie asked, "you could stay in here, you know."

"I know, ma'am, but I like it out there. I don't mind being alone when I know you are close by." As an afterthought, he added, "I ain't scared or nothing."

"Didn't think you were, Cody, I just thought you might be lonely, but I guess not," Sookie smiled at him, and was surprised when he came back to where she sat and stood in front of her looking intensely into her face. "What, sweet boy?"

He leaned in then and gave her neck a hug, "Thank you again for the candy...and for taking care of me and Mona." He turned and walked out of the back door and across the yard.

"It's my pleasure, little one," Sookie said to the boy, though he was too far away to hear. Standing, and checking on the baby, she continued, "Mona, I think we can move to the bedroom tonight. What do you think?" The baby cooed in response, and Sookie carried her in the cradle to the room. After setting the cradle down next to her own bed, she went back, retrieved the bottle, and brought it into the room. She picked Mona up, settled in the rocking chair and let the girl have her fill of milk as she sang softly to her.

* * * * * *

Eric woke before Rafe began to stir. He had felt a wave of emotion through the bond. This time, though, Sookie didn't send him feelings of sadness, or anxiety, but of contentment. "Has she forgotten me so soon?" he wondered. He explored the bond further, and still detected an underlying loneliness. Attributing this to his absence, he was eased. He smiled to think even though she missed him, she was able to be happy. He knew Rafe would be harsh with him if he shared his thoughts. According to his maker, he shouldn't feel this level of attraction to a human. He himself knew this to be true, and yet, since that first night he'd not been able to escape the reality of it.

"My child?" Rafe spoke into the darkness of the cave, "Does something trouble you?" Rafe hoped Eric wasn't thinking about going back to his human yet. He'd been successful again last night at controlling himself while feeding in town, but Rafe still wasn't ready to tell Eric he could go.

"No, master, nothing at all. I am anxious for our journey tonight. Two nights hunting in town was enough. Let's hunt on the plains again. Are you ready to join me?" Eric said as he reached down to pull his maker to his side. They exchanged a look before exiting the cave, searching each other's eyes, trying to explore the depth of understanding hiding there.


	15. Chapter 15

Night Rider Chapter 15

Before Rafe could emerge from the cave, Eric had taken off at vampire speed in the opposite direction of where they had recently hunted. Rafe growled at his child's action, but followed and quickly ran beside him, "Where are you going, and why so fast?"

"I know a place where outlaws gather. We can hunt there, but it is far. We'll have to hurry to get there while there is still enough darkness left for feeding," the younger vampire answered, unapologetic for leading his maker so far from their accustomed hunting grounds.

Rafe was suspicious of Eric's motive, but said only, "Lead on, my child." They moved across the dark plains for several hours before Eric slowed. Without saying a word he pointed to a stand of trees. The vampire's superior sight could just make out the faint glow of the last embers of a campfire. Around the spent fire four men slept, covered by worn, thin blankets. The predators moved in silently. Each fed and glamored a pair of men, then moved away from the wooded area. "You have indeed found a productive feeding place, my son, but dawn nears, and we are too far from our cave to seek shelter there. Do you know of another place?" Rafe asked.

"I do, master. It is not far, a system of caves very much like the one we've been using. I have used it often while roaming in this area," Eric replied and led Rafe to the familiar limestone caverns.

Rafe entered the opening of the cave as the sky began to gray with the approaching dawn. He looked back and saw Eric staring off into the distance, seemingly in no hurry to escape the impending daylight. "She is near," Rafe stated, rather than asked.

Eric nodded, "These caverns mark the border of her property. I rested here many times while I stayed with her." Closing his eyes, he continued, "She will rise soon. I feel her stirring toward wakefulness. Our bond is very strong when we are so close."

Rafe stepped forward and placing a hand on Eric's arm, said quietly, "Then your decision is made, my child, you will return to claim her as your companion. Whether human or vampire, you must still decide. Come, we will spend this last day resting side by side. At dusk, I will release you to return to the one whose blood calls to your own."

Eric placed his hand on his maker's shoulder and walked into the caves toward the dark resting place he'd used so often.

When the sun peeked over the horizon and through her window, Sookie opened her eyes and stretched. Deep in her stomach she felt a twinge, once familiar, but absent for days now. Eric was near. Why hadn't he made his presence known before sunlight? Would he come to her tonight? She closed her eyes, tried to calm herself, and rose to tend to the responsibilities she'd freely accepted by bringing Arlene's children into her home. Maybe Eric wouldn't come because of youngsters' presence. She couldn't think about that, not now. She dressed and went into the kitchen.

All day, she kept herself busy working around the house, in the garden, helping Cody with chores, tending to Mona. She resisted the urge to visit the cellar. She could have used the excuse that she needed more vegetables, or more seeds. She didn't really think Eric was there, though. He must be in the caves he'd told her about at the edge of the property. She gazed longingly toward the horizon. The sun would set in a few hours. She would put the kids to bed and sit on the porch, like she'd done so many months ago, when Eric had appeared the first time. A thrill shook her body, a blush heated her cheeks, and she quickly went back to work, trying to distract herself. As the shadows grew long, she fed Mona and put her in the cradle, called Cody to come inside, and placed cornbread and beans on the table for the two of them to eat. The meal completed, she cleared the table, and while attending to the cleaning, felt from nowhere...no, it had to come from somewhere, she just didn't know where, a knot of sadness in her chest. A tear involuntarily slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the edge of her apron.

"Okay, ma'am, I'm going to the bunkhouse. See you in the morning," Cody said to her back.

"Sleep tight, Cody," she answered without turning from her work.

The sun was down, but still the vampires remained in the cave, deep below the surface, far from the night air. Rafe searched Eric's face, "You are certain, my child? This is what you want?"

"Yes, master, I can't explain it, but I feel so drawn to her. Being this close, and not being beside her...it almost feels painful. The pull is great."

"Then you must go. For myself, I would wish that you stay with me, but if the pull is as strong as you say, I understand, you must obey. This is your destiny, my son, and hers," Rafe answered as he looked into Eric's eyes.

Bloody tears escaped Eric's eyes, "Master, it is hard to leave you. Hard to see you go. You have taught me much, I have more to learn, but her blood calls me."

He fell to his knees in front of Rafe, who placed his hand on Eric's head, "We'll meet again, my child, fear not. Our bond will not be severed until final death. But, for now, you have another path to follow. You can do this, because you must. Be strong, Eric. Know that this is right." Reaching down for his hand, he continued, "Rise, let's leave our resting place together, before we part." Under the starlit sky, the vampires stood inches apart. Rafe looked up into the eyes of his child, while Eric sadly gazed down into the face of his maker. Without a word, Rafe turned and was gone. Eric stood for long moments before turning and moving toward the house that held his bonded.

He slowed as he approached the yard. His vampire hearing detected three heartbeats. Two came from the house, while another could be heard from the bunkhouse. Scanning the area, he saw a figure on the porch, Sookie. He wondered who the others could be, who would be staying with her? Why did she wait on the porch so late if she had guests? Moving closer, he listened carefully to the humans' breathing. All three slept. He silently approached the porch. Kneeling beside the rocker, he whispered, "Sookie?"

Sookie hadn't meant to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and wait for Eric's expected return. All day she became more and more convinced that he was near, and would visit her as soon as the sun went down. Despite her excitement, the fatigue of her day's work had taken its toll, and the cool night air combined with the rocking motion of the chair to lull her into sleep. When she heard her name, she knew it was him, he was really here, this wasn't a dream. Even though she was sure it was real, she hesitated to open her eyes, lest it be her imagination. When his hand touched hers and his lips brushed her cheek, all doubt was gone. She opened her eyes, rewarded him with a broad smile and said, "I felt you all day. I knew you'd come. I'm so happy to see you!"

Pulling her to him, Eric kissed her deeply, "I couldn't stay away any longer. Miles away I could feel you. You have experienced many emotions while I was away. And you have visitors tonight. What have I missed?"

Sookie guided Eric to sit on the step, then curled into his side as she began telling him of Arlene's illness and death, the children, and the disappearance of their father. He listened quietly, rubbing her arms and back soothingly as she talked, holding her closer when she sniffled, and smiling down at her when she related stories of the little ones. They talked for hours about the days they'd been apart, never venturing into any discussion of the future. Finally, the remaining hours of darkness were few, and Eric placed his hands on either side of her face and said, "Sookie, I must go now, to the caves where I'll spend the day. I'll be back tonight, if you still want me to be a part of your life."

"What? Why wouldn't I want you to be part of my life, Eric? You know how I feel about you. I missed you so much," Sookie couldn't take her eyes from his face, hoping to find some answer there even before he spoke.

"The children. They make you happy. You might fear their reaction to me. You may even fear for me to be around them," he answered seriously.

"Eric, I don't fear you. They won't either. If you trust yourself around me, you should trust yourself around them. If you don't, let me know, but otherwise, I don't see why you can't come here. We don't have to tell them of your nature, but you could be part of their lives."

"Then I'll be back at dusk. I'll be on my best behavior, ma'am, promise," he smiled down at her before leaving the porch.

She stood and watched him walk away. Turning to the house, she decided to sleep the few hours before sunup. Checking Mona as she passed the cradle, she climbed thankfully into her bed. Within seconds she slept.

She awoke to Mona's cries some time later. The sun was high, and Cody had milked and gathered the eggs already. When she walked into the kitchen, he sat at the table, a look of concern on his face, "You ain't sick, are you ma'am? The only time my mama didn't get up early was when she was sick. I been awful worried."

She stood beside the boy and ruffled his hair, "No, Cody, I'm not sick. Didn't sleep much, that's all. Sorry if I worried you. Let me get Mona's bottle ready, then I'll fix you some breakfast."

As Sookie worked, she debated whether or not to mention to Cody about Eric's return. As far as Cody knew, he was no more than a ranch hand who'd worked for her awhile ago, but left. He knew this only because Bill Compton had quizzed him when he'd gone to town for supplies. Deciding not to mention it until Eric actually showed up, she finished up in the kitchen, and headed to the garden. Working outside most of the day, she'd kept her mind occupied and off of the impending visit at dusk. Obviously, Mona would be relatively unaffected by his presence, but she knew the same wasn't true of Cody. The boy seemed to crave the attention of adults, as would any child his age. He'd accepted her as a parental figure so readily, she was amazed. If he didn't fear Eric, he would likely be just as eagerly accepting of him. She wondered how Eric would react to that. Apparently, he was not scared off by the thought of the children. He'd smiled as she told him of their lives since coming to her house. He'd said he'd come tonight. Having slept so briefly overnight, she tired early in the afternoon, and when she'd put Mona down, she decided to nap herself. "Cody," she instructed, "I'm going to sleep for awhile, since I didn't sleep much last night. You stay close, and wake me before supper time, so I can cook."

"Yes'm," he answered seriously before going down the steps toward the yard.

When Cody shook her gently, Sookie had been dreaming. Eric held Mona on his knee as Cody sat before him listening to his stories of cattle drives and round ups. "Is he here already?" she asked drowsily, sitting up.

"Who, ma'am? Is who here? Nobody's here 'cept me and Mona," the boy answered, confused.

"Oh, no one, Cody, I was just dreaming, I guess. Never mind. Let's get supper started," she answered with a smile on her face, one that didn't come from within. Brushing her thoughts away like so many cobwebs, she walked into the kitchen and began pulling out the pot and ingredients for a hearty stew.

They had just finished eating when they heard a rider approaching. Cody looked at Sookie, eyes wide, "Someone's comin'."

"Cody!" she called as he jumped up to go out the door, "Wait here a minute. Let me go." Being dusk, she naturally thought this would be Eric, but last night she'd seen no sign of his horse. He'd been on foot. She really hadn't even thought of that until just this minute. Best to check the rider out first, just in case.

Stepping out onto the porch, Sookie was met by a carbon copy of the image she'd seen months ago, the tall pale rider on the large dark horse. As she'd been that night, she was completely mesmerized by the sight. Eric doffed his hat, "Ma'am, I know I been gone awhile, but I was wondering if you'd be in need of a hand again?" She smiled. He was playing the part perfectly. Just a hand who'd inexplicably left, and was now back.

"Why, yes, Mr. Northman, I could find some work for you, I believe, what with spring coming on," she tried to echo his nonchalance, knowing Cody listened from just inside the door. Eric dismounted and walked toward the porch. Cody pushed the screen door open and emerged from the house. He stood protectively beside Sookie. "Mr. Northman, this is Cody Fowler. He and his baby sister, Mona, are staying with me while their daddy's gone," she said, placing an arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Howdy, Cody," Eric said, bowing his head, but not extending his hand.

"Howdy, sir. You a real cowboy?" he asked, taking in the tall man.

"Yep, I guess I am, when I can find work," Eric smiled down at the boy, who still stared in awe.

"Want some stew, mister?" Cody offered, to Sookie's amusement, "There was plenty left at supper."

"Well, I thank you, sir, but I've eaten already," Eric answered politely, "some nice cool water might be good, though." With the request Cody took off for the kitchen to fetch some water for Eric, who moved closer to Sookie, placing his hands at her waist, "So far, it seems he's not too scared."

Sookie laughed as she placed her hands on Eric's chest, "Of course not. You've charmed him thoroughly already. He wants to be a cowboy too, you know?"

Eric abruptly stepped back as Cody reappeared with a tin cup of water in his hand."Thanks, pardner," he said as he took the cup. He turned toward his mount as he pretended to drink from the cup, "Want to help me put up my horse?"

"You betcha!" Cody enthused, "you spending the night in the bunkhouse? I been sleeping in there alone all this time. It'd be nice to have some company."

Sookie placed her hand at her mouth to stifle the giggles she felt coming on, as Eric looked at her with mirth in his eyes, "I could do that very thing, if you're sure I won't be in your way, pard."

"Oh, it's plenty big for two of us," he answered as he took the horse's reins and headed toward the barn. "I'll put your roll on the empty bunk."

As soon as he was around the corner, Sookie moved her hand and let the laughter escape, "He's in hog heaven! But, are you really going to stay in the bunkhouse all night?"

"Not all night," Eric said as he stepped back on to the porch and took Sookie in his arms, "I'll stay until he's asleep, then I plan to come to your bed. If you'll have me, that is." He raised his eyebrow and put that sexy smirk on his face.

"I'll keep your place warm," Sookie said, nibbling at Eric's chin, "I've missed you so much."

Eric lifted her chin and placed a full kiss on her lips, telling her without words how much he'd missed her.

As he turned to follow Cody, she asked, "Eric, your horse? You weren't riding last night."

"He's been grazing in your far pasture while I was gone. I didn't need him, so I left him here for safe keeping. I knew I'd be back," he smiled.

After the horse was unsaddled, brushed and fed, Eric and Cody went to the bunkhouse. Cody was full of questions. He longed to hear about Eric's days on the open range. Eric did not disappoint him, as he told tale after tale of cattle drives, outlaws, and saloon brawls. Though he yawned often, Cody managed to fight off sleep for a couple of hours. Finally Eric decided to sing to him, as he had to the cattle at night to calm them, preventing stampedes. The boy was out in no time. Smiling, he left the bunkhouse and headed eagerly for Sookie's bedroom. It had been too long.

Thanks to her afternoon nap, Sookie was awake when he entered the room. She lifted the covers, inviting him in. He hungrily climbed into the bed, his hands immediately caressing and exploring her familiar, and much missed, body. Kisses deepened, and strokes lengthened until both were immersed in unbridled passion. They pressed ever closer, as they sought to claim each other completely. When Eric entered her roughly, Sookie let out a scream. He quickly covered it with his mouth, not wanting to wake the baby sleeping in the next room. She quietly apologized, but urged him to continue with his hard thrusts. When her climax neared, she buried her face in his shoulder, muffling the uncontrollable utterances escaping her lips. He went one step further as his own release threatened. Sinking his fangs into her neck, he drank, long and with much pleasure. She held his head to her, relishing the tremors his greedy feeding sent through her body. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away, then bent to lick the tiny wounds to heal them. He looked down at her, fangs still fully extended, and kissed her again. "Oh, Sookie, I've missed you so much. I never want to be without you again."

Sookie hadn't recovered enough to speak yet, but she nodded in response, hoping he understood she never wanted to be without him either.

"I'll go back to the caves for the day. You can tell Cody I went out early to ride fences," Eric whispered as he smoothed her hair lovingly.

Sookie nuzzled his chest, looked up, and said, "Cody will be disappointed if he doesn't get to ride out with you."

"I can see that already, but explain to him that I wanted to check them first. Tell him we'll work on fixing them together. I can take him out at dusk and work a little while, then bring him back to the bunkhouse. If you think it would be okay," he explained.

"I think it would be wonderful, Eric," she assured him, "and then return to me tomorrow night?"

"Always, my lover, always," he answered, his blue eyes gazing deeply into hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Night Rider Chapter 16

Before the sun was completely above the horizon, Cody burst through the back door, "Where did he go? His horse is gone. Why didn't he wake me up to go with him?"

Sookie smiled down soothingly at his enthusiasm and his expected disappointment, "Eric wanted to get out early to ride the fences. He'll return later in the day to take you along so you can help with any repairs. Let me get you some breakfast, and you can help me with some chores before he comes back." Though frustration was evident in his face, he nodded, and accepted her offers without complaint.

As morning turned to afternoon with no sign of the cowboy, Sookie noticed that Cody grew more and more impatient. As he kicked a rock around in front of the barn, occasionally searching the surrounding fields for any sign of Eric, Sookie walked to him. Placing an arm around his shoulder, she patted him, but said nothing. "He's not coming back, is he, ma'am?" Cody spoke with a small voice, "Just like my daddy, he rode off and never came back."

Sookie pulled Cody closer to her and knelt before him, "Listen to me, Cody, Eric will be back. He promised, and he keeps his promises. It's just taking him longer than he expected to ride the fences. You'll just have to be patient. I know it's hard to wait, but let's keep busy. The time will pass faster that way."

Again Cody accepted her explanation, but she knew keeping the secret of Eric's nature would not be easy. Cody was too smart, and already too attached to Eric to be kept in the dark for long. She dreaded the exposure, but could think of no other way if Eric were going to stay.

Finally the sun sank in the west, and with only the faintest glow still evident, Cody gave a whoop, "He's coming! He did come back!"

Eric rode through the gate and up to the barn, "Hey, pard, you up to helping me for a little while? We've got some mending to do just over that ridge." He pointed west to indicate the near pasture. "Just let me grab some supplies while you saddle up." Dismounting and giving Sookie a wave and a smile, he walked into the barn to retrieve a few tools. He helped Cody get his horse saddled, and the two rode out into the gathering darkness. "We won't be long," he called over his shoulder to Sookie, who watched from the back step. Her heart swelled with love for the man and the boy, whose wide smile could almost provide the light they would need to work.

An hour later, she heard the riders approaching, heard their talking and laughing, and walked out to greet her two hands. Before she could speak, Cody was off his horse and running to her, "Eric let me help with the fence! We got it all fixed up. We can let the cows in there now!"

Taken aback by the fact that Cody had thrown his arms around her as he spoke, Sookie only beamed down at him. Just as quickly as he'd approached, he turned and was back at the barn to help put the horses up for the night. As she prepared for bed, she could see the lantern light in the bunkhouse and the occasional peal of laughter that told her Eric again regaled the boy with stories of cowboys, Indians, trail drives, and outlaws. She fell asleep waiting for the storyteller to return to her bed as he'd promised, but was gently awakened when he climbed under the covers and kissed her forehead, "Did he finally get enough stories?" she whispered.

"He'll never get enough," Eric chuckled, "but he finally fell asleep. I'd begun to fear I'd have to break my promise to you to return tonight." His hands and lips applied sincere apologies for his tardiness. "At least he should sleep late in the morning. Maybe he won't expect me to be waiting for him to help move the cows. I'll let them into that near pasture on my way back to the caves. You can ride out with him sometime tomorrow to check on them."

"Mmm, I don't want to think about that right now," Sookie moaned as he continued his attentions to her now fully aroused body, "but we are going to have to talk soon about Cody, and what we are going to tell him."

"Yeah, but not now," Eric answered hoarsely. Moving his body over hers, he made sure neither of them had thoughts of anything but each other, and the pleasure they shared. The time apart had definitely not lessened their need or desire for each other. If anything, it had heightened it, and they almost seemed to be straining to get closer, feel more, erase any doubt. When, at length, they lay still, Eric whispered, "Sookie, I am so glad I came back, so glad you welcomed me back. I can't explain why I feel the way I do, but I want to be with you above all others, even my maker."

Snuggling into his chest, Sookie answered just as quietly, "I want you here, with me, for as long as you want to stay. I love you, Eric."

Sookie became aware of the sun warming her room, and discovered she'd slept well beyond her usual time. Checking on Mona, she found her in need of changing and feeding, but quietly waiting. Cody was not in sight, so she assumed he still slept also. Before she was finished tending to the baby, he came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, "He left without me again."

"We both overslept, Cody, I'm sure Eric's moved the cows by now, but after breakfast we'll ride out and see what's going on, okay?" Sookie said as she placed Mona back in her cradle and pulled out the last of the flour to make biscuits. She would have to go into town soon, or send Cody.

After breakfast was eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Cody helped Sookie hitch the horses to the wagon. Mona was settled in the back with a canvas stretched to provide shade. Sookie packed leftovers for a picnic lunch, then spoke seriously to Cody, "Why don't you ride your horse along side of the wagon. If we find Eric, he may need you to help with something." As she'd hoped, this brought a wide smile to the boy's face, and he turned to the barn with enthusiasm. Of course, they didn't encounter Eric, but all three enjoyed the day. Mona gurgled and laughed at flowers and butterflies that Sookie pointed out to her, while Cody played at working the cattle in the pasture. Sookie relished the feeling of the sun on her body, and after they'd eaten the food she'd brought, all three stretched out on a quilt and took a nap.

Awakening to the sound of horses, Sookie stood and saw dust rising from the direction of the road leading into her gate. Quickly, she gathered up Mona, placing her back in the wagon, and gently shook Cody to wakefulness, "Someone's coming, Cody, we need to get back. Can you ride ahead?"

"Yes'm," he answered, suddenly alert, and went to the horse grazing nearby.

"But, Cody, be careful. Stop on the ridge and see if you know who it is before going on down to the house, okay?" she cautioned.

"Yes'm, I will," he answered, showing confidence well beyond his years.

When Sookie drove the wagon into the yard, she saw Cody sitting on the porch with Bill Compton. A loaded wagon was pulled up in front of the house. "Good day, Miss Sookie," Bill said, rising from his seat, "nice day for a picnic!"

"Mr. Compton, it is indeed a beautiful day. What brings you out this way?" Sookie answered, climbing down from the wagon seat and walking around to retrieve the sleeping baby.

"Well, you hadn't been in for supplies lately, and knowin' you had the two young'ns to care for, I thought I'd bring you some basics. Maybe save you a trip," Bill spoke with a strange, insincere smile on his face.

"That's most kind of you, Mr. Compton. I was indeed running low on some supplies. Cody, please put the horses and wagon away. Then you can help unload the supplies Mr. Compton has brought. Mr. Compton, please come in for a cool drink of water." Sookie gave instructions crisply.

"Thank you, ma'am, don't mind if I do," Bill said, removing his hat.

When they were inside and Cody was well out of earshot, Sookie turned to Bill and asked, "What else did you come for? You face gives you away, Mr. Compton."

Hanging his head as he twirled his hat around in his hands, he answered, "There is something else, ma'am. I'm glad you sent the boy out. I got news about his father. News I didn't want him to hear."

"Just let me put the baby down, then I'll listen to you," Sookie said, carrying Mona to her cradle. "Now, Mr. Compton, what's the news of Mr. Fowler? Have a seat."

"Thank you. Remember a while back when Sheriff Dearborn rode out lookin' for your hand, Mr. Northman? When that young man, Royce disappeared?" Sookie nodded as she handed Bill a cup of water and sat in the chair facing him. "Well, turns out, Bob Fowler may have killed him. See, Bob turned up in town ridin' Royce's horse, which was none too smart in my book, but anyway, he's been in the jail since, and was tried this week when the circuit judge came through. He keeps on sayin' he just found the horse, and took it on account of his own went lame. Said he hadn't seen Royce atall, but the jury didn't buy it. They're building the gallows right now. He'll be hanged in a couple of days. I just didn't want to take a chance of you bringin' or sendin' that boy to town with that goin' on. So, I brung you the stuff I reckoned you might be needin'." For the first time, Bill looked up into Sookie's face. What he saw shocked him. The skin of her face was as pale as milk, her hand covered her mouth, and her breath hitched. Before he could speak further, she was out of the chair and pacing the room, wringing her hands intently.

Bill stood and came to stand behind her, "I'm sorry, Miss Sookie, I guess you had hopes he'd come back and claim his kids, but looks like that ain't happenin'." Sookie just stared at Bill, points of color rising on her cheeks. She couldn't speak. Instead, she turned and walked out to the loaded wagon. Pushing back the canvas that covered it, she began grabbing supplies and carrying them into the house. "Yes'm, I guess we'd best get this done, but, ma'am, are you alright?"

Sookie stopped with her back to Bill and placed the sack of flour on the counter, "Forgive me, Mr. Compton, but your news has given me quite a turn. I'm going to have to do some serious thinking on this situation. I've got the children to think about, after all." Turning to face him now, she continued, "You're sure he did it?"

Again looking at the floor, he answered slowly with a shake of his head, "Me, no, ma'am, I ain't, but he was found guilty by the jury, and that's all there is. I wish I could say for sure one way or t'other, but I just can't."

Tears began to fall from Sookie's eyes. What was she going to do now? She couldn't let Bob Fowler be hanged for killing a man who, in fact, she'd killed. She could hardly wait until Eric came at sunset. He'd have some idea, surely. Until then, she had to get Bill out of here before she betrayed herself with her feelings of guilt. Just then Cody came in, carrying more of the goods from the wagon.

"Let me help you there, boy," Bill said, and turning to Sookie, he continued, "anything you need, ma'am, you know I'm happy to help."

"Yes, Mr. Compton, I thank you. I'm sorry for my...my..."

"No need, Miss Sookie, I reckon I understand," he said and was out the door. Sookie walked into the bedroom, sat on the side of the bed and buried her face in her hands. She knew she had only a few minutes to cry before she'd have to put on a brave face for Cody.

Sookie was sure the sun stood still just above the horizon for hours. This had to be the longest day in history. Finally the sky turned gray, and Eric approached. She had used the supplies Bill had brought, along with fresh eggs and the few offerings from the garden to make a big meal, hoping eating a lot would induce Cody to turn in early, even though he'd napped in the afternoon. They were still in the kitchen when Eric entered. Trying to hide her panic, Sookie let Cody tell Eric about their day. He told him how they'd ridden out, how he'd looked for him in case he needed help, how he'd practiced working the cattle, and finally about Bill Compton's visit. After the recap, he asked, "Do we need to go do anything tonight?"

"Not tonight, pard, but thanks for offering to help," Eric answered, looking at Sookie. He could feel her anxiety through their bond, had felt it as soon as he woke. He was eager to hear what she had to say.

Recognizing that Eric understood she needed to talk to him urgently, she explained to Cody, "Mr. Northman and I need to talk business tonight, Cody. I'm afraid you're going to have to be satisfied with just one story tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes'm, as long as it's only for tonight," he answered seriously. Eric and Sookie both smiled, despite their less than mirthful moods, at his answer.

Another perk of the big meal was that Sookie now had a lot of cleaning up to do while she waited for Eric to return from the bunkhouse. She was so distraught, her actions were clumsy, and she had to concentrate in order not to break anything. After what seemed an eternity, Eric pushed the screen door open and walked straight to her, "What's wrong? You are very tense."

"Oh, Eric," she got out before falling into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, Eric raised her chin, "You have to talk to me, Sookie, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

In a voice punctuated with sobs, Sookie answered, "Eric, they're going to hang Bob Fowler, Cody and Mona's daddy. They think he killed Royce because he rode into town on his horse. He couldn't offer any explanation, and the jury found him guilty. They're hanging him in **two** days! Eric, he didn't kill Royce. I killed Royce, you know it! How can I let an innocent man hang for something I did?" Dissolving in tears again, she clung to Eric. "I have to go to town tomorrow and confess. There's nothing else I can do."

"You'll do no such thing, Sookie," Eric said pushing her back from him and glaring at her, eyes blazing, "there has to be a better way. I'll not turn you over to some frontier justice lawmen and judges to be hung."

"It was self-defense, Eric, they'll believe me when I tell them the whole story," Sookie pleaded.

"Like they believed Bob Fowler? I doubt he admitted killing anyone. He just couldn't prove he didn't," Eric pointed out, "just as you have no proof he threatened you. Although, I'll admit your story has more of a ring of truth."

"What, then? It has been hard enough having Royce's death on my conscience, bad as he was, I sure can't carry Bob's around too," Sookie was feeling desperate, and her voice betrayed that feeling.

"I'm riding in to town, right now," Eric said, pulling her back to him, "I have an idea. Don't wait up for me." He kissed her deeply before turning and disappearing at vampire speed into the night, allowing her no time for protest.


	17. Chapter 17

Night Rider Chapter 17

As Eric strode into town, he noticed immediately the surge in population from the last time he was here. Everywhere there was a carnival atmosphere, as men, even at this late hour, wandered the streets, drinking, laughing, and carousing with the saloon girls, who were all too happy for the business. "And they would call me blood thirsty," he muttered to himself, "while they turn the execution of a man into a cause for celebration."

Walking with purpose, he approached the sheriff's office, which also housed the jail. Just yards away he saw the gallows being constructing for the main event. He shook his head in disgust, and stood outside the door as he solidified his plan. Presently, he entered the the small room and spoke to Sheriff Dearborn, "Sheriff, there has been a grave mistake. Bob Fowler did not kill Royce. I must speak to the presiding judge tonight. This man must not hang."

"Well, Mr. Northman, it's been awhile since we've seen you 'round these parts. Now what's this you say about Bob Fowler bein' innocent? How'd you happen to have that information?" the lawman asked skeptically.

"Just get the judge in here, and I'll tell all I know. It's considerable," Eric answered, not completely civilly.

"All right, all right, just hold your horses. Kevin, fetch Judge Parker from the hotel, or more likely the saloon. Tell him we've got a witness here wants to see him," Bud instructed.

After almost an hour, the deputy returned with the somewhat intoxicated jurist. _He's drunk, good. This will be easier than I'd thought. _Eric stood, asked the sheriff and deputy to give them the room, and humbly addressed the man, "Your honor, thank you for coming tonight. I feel obligated to let you know that Bob Fowler did not kill Royce. He shouldn't hang for something he didn't do. Please reverse your findings, and let him return to his children." To Eric's surprise, the judge's state was hindering, rather than helping his plan. The man was having trouble holding his head up, therefore not staring into Eric's eyes long enough for the glamor to have an effect. Placing a hand under his chin, Eric held Judge Parker's head steady, repeated his phrase, related the story he'd concocted, and finally received the result he sought.

"Sheriff Dearborn, come back in here, please," the judge called. Bud and Kevin entered. "Release the prisoner please. Mr. Northman has convinced me that Mr. Fowler is innocent."

"Wha...?" stammered the sheriff, "Then who killed Royce?"

Eric looked at the judge, who nodded his approval for an explanation, "Has anyone found Royce's body? He was not dead a week or more after our encounter here in town. I understand you questioned Mrs. Merlotte as to my whereabouts. Not wanting to cause her any trouble, I left town after the incident, even though it was not I who started the fight. Royce followed me, we tangled again, but I again left him very much alive, if bruised and afoot. His horse had apparently headed back toward town. I reckon that's how Mr. Fowler came to be riding him."

Sheriff Dearborn stared gap-mouthed at Eric, then looked at the judge, "You buyin' this bull?"

The judge, though his eyes were hooded with drunkenness, nodded, "Mr. Northman has no reason to lie about this. He's convinced me. Now, let that man out like I said, and let me get back to my...well, what I was doin'."

Pulling a ring of keys from his desk, Bud walked toward the cells in the back, shaking his head and mumbling as he went, "Stupid drunk judge takes the word of a drifter like Northman. Come to think of it, though, I guess Bob Fowler doesn't look like a killer. Still don't believe that yarn, though. Likely as not, Northman killed that boy, just like I always thought." By the time he'd reached the cells, he'd finished ranting to himself, and called to the prisoner, "Get up, Bob, time to go!"

Bob Fowler immediately hopped off the bunk with a look of terror in his eyes, "What? I'm not 'sposed to hang until day after tomorrow!"

"You ain't hangin' atall, boy!" Bud intoned, "That hand of Mrs. Merlotte's fed the judge some cock-n-bull story 'bout seein' Royce alive. Judge Parker issued a full pardon. You're free to go, son."

"Hand? Merlotte's? That tall fella? Well, I never," Bob scratched his head as a wide smile graced his face. He walked out of the open cell door and into the office beyond.

"Umm, Bob, before you leave outta here, there's something I need to tell you," the sheriff said, not meeting the prisoner's eyes. "There's been an outbreak of a fever around this spring, and a few folks have died as a result. I'm sorry to inform you your wife, Arlene, was one of 'em."

"Huh? Arlene got sick? She died?" Bob sank into a chair by the desk, "the kids?" His eyes searched the sheriff's face.

"Fine now. The little girl was sick for awhile, but the doc sent some medicine out in time. It was too late for Arlene, though. The boy never got sick. They're at Mrs. Merlotte's now. She nursed the whole family," Bud informed the grieving man, who sat with his head in his hands.

"Well, I guess I'll go over to the livery and see if I can borrow me a horse," Bob said at length, "or I could just wait 'til morning, I reckon. Hate to go riding up on Mrs. Merlotte in the night."

Meanwhile, the judge had returned to his debauchery at the saloon, and was drawing quite the crowd with his news. And not a happy crowd, at that. Most of these men were only in town for the promised hanging, and felt cheated when they learned there would be none. Eric had remained in town, but hidden in shadows after his declaration. Thanks to his superior hearing, he knew what went on both in the sheriff's office, and in the saloon. Recognizing the mood shifting from revelry to frenzy, Eric made a quick decision.

Rushing into the sheriff's office, he addressed Bud Dearborn first, "Sheriff, I fear a lynch mob may be forming. The judge is shooting his fucking mouth off in the saloon, and the crowd's not happy." Turning toward Bob Fowler, he continued, "If you'd like, Mr. Fowler, I can get you out of town right now, before they've a chance to ambush you."

"I'm obliged to you, Mr. Northman, both for your statement to the judge, and for this. I need to get to my children," Bob said nervously.

"Let's go quickly, then. Sheriff," Eric said nodding at Bud, who was strapping on his pistols to head to the saloon and deal with the mob. With that they were out the door. As soon as Eric saw no one else was around, he grabbed Bob, and took off at vampire speed toward the ranch. When they stopped near the caves where Eric spent his days, he looked at the stunned man, and spoke steadily, "You received a ride to the edge of Mrs. Merlotte's property from a cowboy on his way back to the herd. You will walk the rest of the way. You'll reclaim your children, and return to your ranch." Bob nodded and turned to complete the trip to the house. Dawn was only about an hour away, but Eric had a couple of things to accomplish before it came, so he again sped on his way, ahead of Bob to the ranch house.

Sookie slept, but not soundly. All night she had wondered and worried about what Eric was doing in town. She trusted him enough to believe whatever he planned would be helpful, but still she feared for his safety. She hadn't forgotten Bud Dearborn's trip in search of Eric when Royce disappeared after their fight. As soon as she felt the bed move when he sat on its edge, she sat up, "Eric, what happened? Are they still going to hang Bob?"

Placing his arms gently around her, and kissing her cheek, he whispered into her ear, "Now do you think I could fail so miserably as to allow that to happen?"

"Just tell me!" she whined, pushing him away.

"All is well. Bob is on his way here to reclaim the children as we speak. He will be here shortly after daybreak. The judge and sheriff believe Royce is still alive, or at least was when Bob rode in on his horse," Eric explained. "I want to speak to Cody before I return to the caves, but I look forward to returning tonight." He leaned and kissed her fervently before he rose and walked to the door. Looking back, he could see a tear slide down her cheek, even in the dark room. Whether it was prompted by joy or sorrow, he did not know, for he felt a bit of both through the bond. They would discuss this tonight.

Walking quickly to the bunkhouse, Eric knelt beside the bunk where Cody slept, and shaking him gently, woke the boy. Cody's mouth opened, but he did not speak. His eyes were wide with anticipation, "Eric, you came for me this morning! Am I going to ride with you today?"

Looking into the child's eyes, Eric spoke slowly, "You already have, Cody, don't you remember how we rode all around the ranch, checking the fences for weak spots? How we repaired those places, and then moved the cattle into a new pasture."

"I remember," Cody spoke evenly.

"Remember riding through the pastures turning into fields of wildflowers, just beginning to open? Remember eating the picnic lunch Mrs. Merlotte packed for us? Do you remember how I taught you to rope the pole in the yard?"

"It was all so much fun!" Cody answered, "I remember all of it!"

Placing a hand on the boy's head, Eric released him from the hypnotic gaze, "Go back to sleep, pardner, you have a big day ahead of you." He stood and left the bunkhouse for the caves beyond the pastures. Somehow, somewhere deep inside, he wished he'd been telling Cody the truth.

Sookie didn't fall back to sleep after Eric left. Her mind churned, her heart alternately soared and plummeted, she had too much to contemplate for sleep to come. Resigning herself to the reality, she rose and padded to the kitchen where she warmed coffee for herself and milk for Mona. Placing the milk in the bottle, she felt an ache deep within her. Bob was coming. She was glad he wouldn't be paying for a crime he didn't commit, but she was going to miss the kids so. Mona's quiet gurgles and silent smiles, and Cody's mature-beyond-his-years manner. Thinking of Cody, another source of pain emerged. Cody had so loved Eric, so loved to listen to his stories, so wanted to ride with him during the day. Of course, he'd have his father now, with whom he really could work side by side. She wondered if Eric would miss the boy. He seemed to enjoy telling him tales of his days on the trails. Before she could think on it for long, Cody burst through the back door, "Morning, ma'am! Got breakfast cooking yet? Mr. Eric said we have a big day today! I get to go with him again, like yesterday, when we rode the pastures and took the picnic lunch!"

"What are you...," Sookie stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Eric had glamored Cody, planting memories of their riding together under the sun. She never would have thought of the need for that, but then, she wasn't a vampire who had to protect her identity. Now Cody had stories to share of his days here, stories that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "What are you in the mood for this morning, Cody?" she recovered quickly, "I have some smoked meat left, and I could make biscuits." Suddenly remembering that someone else would be here shortly, she really felt she should cook.

"Mmm, sounds good, ma'am, thanks," the boy said as he headed out the door to milk and gather eggs. As she set the pan of biscuits on the hearth, Sookie heard Cody shout from the yard. She went out the back door to see Bob Fowler approaching on foot. Running to meet him, Cody jumped into his father's waiting arms, "Daddy, Daddy, you came back! I didn't think you ever would!"

With tears in his eyes, Bob answered, "Oh, son, I got back as soon as I could. I ran into some trouble, and couldn't make it home. I heard about your mama. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to take care of you and Mona."

Sookie stayed near the house, giving the reunited their privacy. After a few minutes, Cody turned toward her, and, grabbing his father's hand, pulled him toward the house, "And, Daddy, this is Sookie Merlotte. She's been taking real good care of me and Mona."

Bob smiled down at Cody before stepping toward Sookie, "I know Mrs. Merlotte, Cody. We've talked many times." Extending a hand to her, he continued, "I am most obliged, ma'am, for the care you've given to the children. I heard too how you tended to Arlene. I don't know how I'll ever repay your kindness, but I'd surely like to try."

"I was happy to help," Sookie replied, biting her lip to stop its quivering, "they've been a joy to me. Just promise to let me help you with them anytime you need it. That's payment enough." She turned quickly toward the house, "Biscuits should be ready, Mr. Fowler, please come in and eat." She hurried through the door and wiped her eyes on her apron before Bob and Cody entered the kitchen. Plastering a smile on her face, she said, "Mona is in her cradle. If you want to pick her up, I'm sure she'd be thrilled. She does love to be held." Sookie gestured toward the corner where the infant amused herself by playing with her toes.

Bob bent over the little girl and scooped her up. He held her tightly to his chest, and Sookie saw that tears again welled in his eyes. He murmured to her quietly as Sookie plated biscuits and meat for him, Cody, and herself. "Come try these biscuits, Daddy," Cody said with a mouthful already in, "Mrs. Merlotte's a real good cook."

Placing Mona back in the cradle, he turned with a smile, "They do smell mighty good, at that! Haven't had too much in the way of good home-cooked meals lately."

Knowing that nothing could be said about his whereabouts for the last weeks, Bob ate in silence, trying to think of something to talk about. Finally he turned to Cody and asked, "So, Cody, have you been helping Mrs. Merlotte with chores like a good boy?"

"Yessir! I been getting the eggs, and milking the cow every morning. I help in the garden too. But the part I like best is helping Mr. Northman!" Cody enthused as he continued to eat.

"Mr. Northman? You've been helping with the cattle?" Bob asked, looking at Sookie curiously.

"Umhum," Cody nodded, his mouth too full to speak. "We done lots of fun stuff, too. Like we took a picnic lunch and ate out under some shade trees while we were working on fences, and stuff like that."

"Sounds like you've had a good time and learned some things while you were here, Cody," Bob said, "you'll be a big help to me when we get back home."

"You know Mr. Northman too, Daddy? Where is he today, ma'am?" Cody asked.

"I don't know him well, but I've seen him around. I reckon he's working, huh?" Bob looked at Sookie again.

"Oh, yes, I think he may have had to make a trip into town, or something," she answered, not looking either in the eye. "I guess this is one time you're glad you didn't go with him, huh, Cody?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Will he be back before we leave? I want to say goodbye. He's my buddy!" Cody's emotions seemed to run the gambit from joy to sorrow, and back again, just as Sookie's did.

"I don't know, Cody, but you'll see him again, I'm sure," Sookie answered, "there's no need for ya'll to rush off, Mr. Fowler, but I understand you're anxious to get back home. I'll pack some food for you to take with you." She cleared away the remains of breakfast, wrapping the extra biscuits in a cloth for them to take. She pulled some vegetables out from the cupboard, as well.

"Now, Mrs. Merlotte, don't send too much home with us. I don't know how we'll manage to get everything moved anyway. I don't even have a horse," Bob said.

"I've got my horse, Daddy!" Cody announced proudly, "we can ride double."

"What about the baby, Cody? We can't carry her and the cradle, and the two of us on one horse," he explained.

Cody hung his head, out of ideas.

"What if you and Cody go ahead, and leave Mona here for the day," Sookie offered, "the house will likely need some airing out and straightening anyway. Eric and I could load the wagon and bring the stuff and Mona over when he gets back this evening."

"You're sure that's no trouble, ma'am? I feel I've imposed on your hospitality enough." Bob asked humbly.

"No trouble at all. I will get together some more supplies to get you through the next few days. Cody will get to see Eric again, and I'll enjoy Mona one more day," Sookie replied with her smile in place.

"Well, then, we'll do it! You ready, Cody?" Bob turned to the boy without a smile. He seemed to be realizing that a homecoming might be hard on the youngster, considering the reason he'd left the house in the first place, "Say thank you to Mrs. Merlotte, son."

Cody approached Sookie, put his arms around her waist, and, burying his face in her familiar apron, said in a low voice, "Thanks for taking care of me and Mona, ma'am. I'm gonna miss you." Before Sookie could respond save a pat on his back, Cody turned away and headed for the barn. Bob extended his hand. When she took it, he placed his other one on hers as well. No words were spoken, nor were they needed.

Sookie picked Mona up from the cradle, and walking outside, watched the two ride away. The lump in her throat made it hard for her to swallow, and tears made their silent way down her cheeks. She would greatly miss the children, but was glad they would have their father with them now.

When the riders were no longer visible, she returned to the house. Not wanting to delay the inevitable, she began gathering the few belongings they'd brought from the Fowler's home. She carried them to the front porch, so they could be more easily loaded on to the wagon. When she'd finished the chore, she picked Mona up again, and held her for a long time, singing or speaking softly to the little girl as she gurgled happily or slept in her arms. At length, she placed the dozing infant back in the cradle and gathered what supplies she could spare to take along for the Fowlers' use. Then she hitched the horse to the wagon, led it to the porch, and began loading the items to be transported. The sun was low in the west, so she knew Eric would return soon. She both welcomed and dreaded his coming. She longed to feel his comforting arms around her, but regretted the trip they'd take, severing the close relationship she'd enjoyed with Cody and Mona.

When Eric approached, he saw the wagon, loaded and poised for departure. All day, though he rested, he'd felt the ups and downs of Sookie's emotions. During the recent hours, any joy from earlier had been replaced by the deepening sorrow she felt. He knew, of course, its origin. Sookie had become quite attached to the Fowler children, and would sorely miss them. He would encourage frequent visits with them, but he knew it wouldn't be the same. His own anguish at not being able to fulfill her every need mixed with hers.

Entering through the back door, he found Sookie sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Mona. Without speaking, he walked to her and knelt. His arms encircled the two, and he placed a kiss on Sookie's cheek.

"I've almost got the wagon loaded. We need to take it over to the Fowlers' place. Bob took Cody back this morning, but I offered to bring Mona when you returned. I told them you had an errand in town. Cody wants to see you," Sookie spoke so evenly, with so little betrayal of her raging emotions, it was almost as if she read the words from a card prepared by someone else.

"I'll carry the rest out," Eric replied, not knowing how to comfort her just now, "we should probably go soon, before it gets too late."

Sookie stood silently, and pointing to the cradle, and the basket of supplies, indicated what needed to be carried. She walked ahead of him to the wagon. After loading the last of the goods, Eric took Mona from Sookie, so she could climb into the seat of the wagon. She had opted to carry the baby instead of placing her in the cradle as she usually did. The night was beautiful, warm and bright with a full moon. Sookie wanted to enjoy the ride, but her aching heart forbade it. When they neared the small cabin of the Fowler place, she saw Cody leave the porch and run to meet the wagon. She had to smile at the enthusiasm of the child. He would miss Eric, and her too, she knew, but he could feel the joy of being reunited with his father. Why couldn't she be that resilient?

The lateness of the hour dictated the brevity of the visit. The meager belongings and supplies were unloaded and carried inside. Bob again expressed his gratitude for Sookie and Eric's care of Cody and Mona. After promises of visits between the children and Sookie, as well as Cody and Eric, they climbed back into the wagon and left for home.

Before they traveled far, Sookie dissolved into tears yet again. She hung her head and covered her face with her hands. She felt ashamed at her grief, but was powerless to prevent her current outburst. Stopping the wagon and moving closer to her, Eric soothed, "Sookie, I know this is devastating to you. I will do anything I can to help you overcome your sorrow. Anything."

"Just promise you'll never leave me. I can't handle any more good-byes," she answered among her sobs.


	18. Chapter 18

Night Rider Chapter 18

When Eric pulled the wagon up in front of the porch, Sookie sat on the seat, making no move to get down and go to the house. Eric got down and walked to her side. Holding his hand up for her to take, he spoke softly, "Come on, Sookie, let me take you in, then I'll put the horse away. It won't take me long. I'll be back and we'll talk, or cuddle, or whatever you want."

She took his hand and swung her legs around. Eric put his arms around her waist and he lifted her to the ground. One arm encircled her waist as he walked her up the steps and through the door. Sookie moved as if she were in a trance. Thinking she would want something to eat or drink, Eric walked her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair, asking if he could get anything for her. She answered with a slow shake of her head. He stroked her hair, and walked back to put up the wagon and horse. Sookie was ashamed of her behavior. None of this was Eric's fault, yet he was suffering because of her selfish feelings. She had to find some way to get rid of this overwhelming sadness.

When Eric returned, Sookie still sat in the chair. Again, he knelt beside her, placing his arms around her. "Sookie, do you want to go to bed? I'll hold you all night if that will help. I can feel how you suffer."

"I'm sorry, Eric," she said, barely above a whisper, "I forget that you can feel what I do. I'll get over this, it will just take a little time. And yes, I want to get in bed. I want you to hold me all night, too."

As soon as he slipped under the covers next to her, Eric wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. She snuggled her head in under his chin, and placed a soft kiss on his chest. He hummed softly to her. She couldn't quite recognize the tune, but it was calming, and before long she was asleep. Awaking with a start some time later, she found Eric still there, still wrapped tightly around her. "You okay?" he asked quietly, "Bad dream?" She nodded slightly and snuggled back in. "I'm here, little one, all night, I'm here."

The next time she woke, it was daylight, probably near noon, she guessed from the light coming through the window. She got up, used the chamber pot and noticed a note on the chest.

_Sookie,_

_I will be resting in the cellar for the day. I hope you have slept late, and will have a short wait before I rise. I have something planned for tonight, so eat before sunset._

_Eric_

Clutching the note to her, she sighed. She was glad he rested so near, even if she couldn't see him during the day. Looking at the note again, she wondered what he had planned. Something to cheer her up, to keep her mind off Cody and Mona, she knew, but she couldn't fathom what it might be. Oh, well, she'd know soon enough. She dressed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Surprisingly, she did feel quite hungry. It was a blessing that she'd slept so late, for she found plenty of chores around the house to keep her occupied. When she noticed the sun getting low, she remembered Eric's instruction to eat before he rose, so she went back into the kitchen and pulled out some cornbread and dried meat. She was just finishing up when she heard the cellar door being lifted as Eric came out. Running her fingers through her hair, and smoothing her skirt, she stood facing the door. As soon as he walked through it, she ran and put her arms around him. He responded by picking her up and pulling her to him for a kiss. "You are feeling a little better, I take it? I'm glad, Sookie, but you need to change into britches. I guess I should have put that in the note I left. We're going riding tonight."

She cocked her head to indicate her confusion, but he just smiled back at her, put her down, and turned her toward the bedroom. Giving her a light swat, he let her know it was time to go change. She pulled out the same clothes she'd worn when they'd mended fences by starlight, and wistfully thought how happy she was those nights. When she came out, Eric looked her over slowly. He nodded his approval and held out his hand for her to come with him to the barn. Together they saddled the horses. Sookie noted that Eric had placed the blanket behind his saddle. As they started down the trail at a leisurely pace, Eric looked at Sookie earnestly, "I hope riding tonight will brighten your mood, lover. You know, while I was apart from you, with Rafe, I thought about those nights we spent out in the fields, under the stars, on the blanket." He patted the roll behind him and smiled rather wickedly. "They provided good memories for me, helped me feel closer to you."

"Eric," she whispered, "I fondly remember those nights too. I didn't know you missed me the way I missed you."

Reaching across the space between them, he took her hand, brought it to his lips, and lightly kissed her fingers, "I did." Kicking his stallion, he began to ride ahead. Sookie gave her horse her head, knowing she'd match the stallion's pace, and she was soon riding just slightly behind Eric. When they'd reached the pasture where they'd worked those nights before, Eric slowed, allowing Sookie to again ride beside him. "Nothing like a nice, brisk ride to lift your spirits, is there?"

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two, but, you're right, it did feel good," Sookie teased, as they dismounted. Eric took the blanket from behind his saddle, and let the horses begin to graze.

"Shall we star gaze?" he asked her, spreading the blanket without waiting for an answer. He stretched out on the blanket, head propped on one hand, and the other extended in invitation. She joined him, lying on her back, as close as she could to him, and stared up at the millions of pinpoints of light above them. He slipped one arm under her head to cushion it. The other he used to point out star groups as he explained, "As Rafe and I wondered the night, I would gauge your distance from me by locating those constellations. I knew they'd appear to be straight overhead your ranch this time of year. Of course, the sky is big, and things change quickly, but I'd memorized the positions. Somehow, it made me feel closer to you."

Sookie giggled, she couldn't help it, "Big, scary, vampire cowboy, you are a hopeless romantic!"

"Your fault," he answered, moving over her and kissing her lips lovingly. She readily returned the kiss, which quickly became more passionate. Eric's fingers worked to unbutton her shirt, and reach past the chemise she wore underneath. Freeing her breasts, he groaned at the sight of her erect nipples, and took one into his mouth as his fingers caressed the other. Sookie moaned beneath him, arching her back. He raised his head to look into her eyes, his fangs extended. Sookie understood this to be a request. Nodding her assent, she pulled his head back toward the swollen bud, which he again took into his mouth, using his tongue to bring her more pleasure before she felt the sting of his fangs just above it. She was transported as he drank, slowly, deeply of her sweet blood. When he withdrew his fangs, he licked the tiny wounds, and, lingering there, whispered, "Sookie, I love you. I know now what I feel is love."

Sookie couldn't answer with words. Instead, she pulled him back up for another kiss. She hoped he understood she was echoing his sentiment. He did. Wasting no time, he again returned to the task of bringing her pleasure. He moved back to her breasts briefly, then moved downward over her stomach. His hands worked swiftly to undo the breeches she wore, and pull them down. Looking up at her, he placed his head between her legs, and his talented tongue went to work. She moaned, and bucked, and quickly squirmed in her release. Releasing her briefly, Eric removed his own clothing, and moved to lie beside Sookie. Her eyes were misty, her lips swollen. To him she had never looked so inviting.

"Sookie, will you take some of my blood? It will enhance our enjoyment of each other," Eric spoke into her ear. Sookie wasn't completely sure she could handle any enhancement of the ecstasy she already felt, but she nodded anyway. Again cradling her with one arm, Eric opened a vein in his other, and held it to her lips, "Drink, lover, drink that we may be even closer." She did as she was told, and experienced a feeling as never before. She felt as though she were drifting among the stars which had so recently been far above her, moving easily, dreamily through the galaxy with Eric at her side. "That's enough," Eric said soon, to her dismay. She groaned to make her displeasure known. "I know, Sookie. I know the rush it brings, but you can only have so much. For now, anyway."

Missing the feel and taste of him, Sookie began kissing, licking, sucking his lips, his neck, his nipples. When she looked into his eyes, they smoldered with passion, and she shamelessly said, "Take me, Eric, now!" He moved back over her quivering body and positioned himself to enter her. She lifted her body to meet him eagerly, and she found, indeed, the exchange of blood had enhanced the experience of lovemaking. Her hands moved over his back, feeling the ripples of every muscle. Her tongue felt and tasted every contour of his mouth, every edge of his teeth. The sharpness of his still present fangs thrilled her. His chest on her skin was delightfully cool, satiny smooth, yet providing just the right amount of friction to her breasts and stomach. From between her legs, she could feel the mingling of their juices, could hear the movement, could smell the wetness. Turning her head, she saw the grass beside the blanket, a hundred shades of green, she could smell the delicious fragrance of the few small wildflowers just making their presence known. The myriad voices of the night were like a symphony to her, loud and exciting or soft and calming, but always beautiful. She was experiencing the world around her, and within her, as she never had before. When at last they were spent, they lay arm in arm quietly. Finally, Sookie spoke softly, breathlessly, "Eric, never, never has it been like this. Was it your blood that made me so much more aware of everything around me? "

"It was, my love. You didn't need my blood for healing this time, but it affects you body all the same. It heightens your senses. You've had my blood several times now, so it does more each time." He explained further, "Your senses now are similar to those of a vampire. Did you like it?"

"It was amazing! I feel like I've been missing something all my life," she enthused.

"Then I'm glad we had the exchange tonight. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Eric, what was it like when you were with Rafe? What did you do? How did you feel, about being back with him, I mean?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Sookie? Some of it is not very pretty," he asked.

"I want to know everything about you. Good or bad, I want to know," she spoke defiantly.

"Well, it had been a long time since I'd lived with a vampire instead of among humans, so at first, it excited me, maybe a little too much. We hunted. I couldn't control my blood lust at first." When Sookie cringed, he stroked her cheek, and added, "I told you it wasn't pretty. I got over it pretty quick though. As far as how I felt being with Rafe, I am devoted to him, the way you humans are to family members. I loved traveling through the night with him, and especially, resting beside him during the daylight hours. Waking up with him beside me was probably the best part. I miss that so much."

Sookie had never seen Eric look as wistful as he did at that moment. He was lost in the memory of lying with Rafe in the caves by day, waking with him at dusk. "If you miss him so much, why are you here with me? Why didn't you stay with him, or bring him back with you?"

"The reason I sought him out again was to ask his advice about you. I don't fully understand why I feel the love for you, a human, that I do. You hold some enchantment over me, Sookie. Something draws me to you. It has since the first night I came here, remember? He hadn't many answers, either, but told me I should come back, because he could feel how much I wanted to. It was hard to leave him, very hard. The last night, I led him here, told him it was a place I had stayed. We spent the day in the caves at the edge of your property. He wouldn't stay here, though. It would be hard for him. He has never lived among humans. They are merely prey to him." Eric never looked at her as he spoke, but stared off into the distance. She wondered if it were the direction in which Rafe had disappeared.

"I am sorry you had to make a choice between us," Sookie soothed, "I know it must hurt. It's too bad there's not a way you could be with me and with him at the same time, or if resting beside someone is what you miss most, that I could not rest with you during the day."

Looking her in the eye, Eric intoned evenly, "There is a way...there is one way."


	19. Chapter 19

Night Rider Chapter 19

Sookie lay awake in her bed. The sun was getting high in the sky, but she had no desire to move. She'd closed her eyes, tried to relax, tried to turn off her mind, but sleep had not come. Over and over she replayed Eric's words, _ "...there is one way. You and I could be truly bonded, bonded for eternity. We could awaken beside each other at sunset every day."_ He had gone on to clarify his statement, _"Sookie, I will not do it against your will, but if you could choose to spend eternity with me, I would turn you. Make you vampire, as I am. To have you beside me, night and day, from now on would make me very happy, but I won't subject you to this life if it is not your choice."_ She had been too stunned to answer, had only looked into his face blankly. How could she make such a decision? Finally he'd realized she needed time to contemplate his words. He'd taken her home and put her to bed before retiring to the cellar. Now, hours later, she was no closer to forming any opinion. Realizing she wasn't going to sleep, she finally got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Maybe she could find something to spur her mind to move forward, rather than simply spinning the same scene again and again.

After a few cups of coffee, she decided to visit the garden. As she harvested, and weeded, she tried to sort out what her life was now, and what it would be if she agreed to join Eric in his world. She'd longed for a family, a loving husband and children. She'd loved her life with Sam, had been happy, but they'd remained childless. If she were to marry again, she still might not conceive. When Arlene had died while Bob was gone, she'd gotten a small taste of motherhood. She'd loved that too. Now that Bob was back, the children were with him. She could see them, of course, but it wasn't the same. "I guess I could go after Bob, marry him so I could raise his kids," she sarcastically said out loud, to no one but the neat rows of vegetables. The very thought sent a shiver, and not a good one, down her spine. She was sure Bob was a fine man, but not her cup of tea. There was always Bill Compton. He'd take almost no work convincing they should marry. The previous shiver paled in comparison to the one which shook her now. She laughed loudly, then, looking toward the cellar door, said quietly, "No two ways about it, Eric Northman, you have spoiled me for any other man."

Sookie left the garden, washed herself and her harvest at the well, and went back to the house. She fixed herself a light meal, and decided to try sleeping again. She went to the bedroom, pulled the curtains shut to darken the room as much as possible, and lay across the bed. Before long, her lids became heavy, and she slept.

The stars stretched across the moonless sky, lighting their way over the rolling plains. Eric walked protectively beside her, moving deliberately, casting his gaze in all directions as they traveled through the night. Sookie watched him, tried to copy his movements, his stealth. Suddenly he stopped, put his arm in front of her to halt her progress. He pointed with one hand to the east and whispered, "Over there, two of them. Follow me." She did as she was instructed. When they came to the tree lined riverbank, Eric stopped her again. "Are you ready, Sookie? Just follow my instructions and everything will be okay." Side by side they pushed between the trees to confront the campers. Sookie watched as Eric's fangs extended. She felt a new sensation in her own mouth, an itch or a pinch, or something. Lifting her fingers to her lips she felt them...

Sookie sat bolt upright in the bed. Eric had just walked through the back door and called her name. Finding her shaking and damp with perspiration, he asked, "What's wrong? Did someone try to hurt you? Are you sick? I only feel terror through the bond. What are you afraid of? Me?"

He continued peppering her with questions as she shook her head at each one. She couldn't yet find the will to speak. She held out her arms, indicating that he should hold her, which he did. After several minutes of being cradled against his cool chest, she whispered to him, "I had a dream, bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Can't. Not yet. Just hold me a few more minutes," she spoke softly. Questions whirled furiously through her brain. Was she really dreaming about being a vampire? She thought she had fangs. Moving slowly, trying not to draw Eric's attention to her actions, she lifted her hand to her own lips, opened them and ran a finger over her teeth. No unusually long, pointed ones. She sighed and relaxed somewhat.

"You sure you're okay?" Eric asked again, "Because you seem so, I guess conflicted is the word."

Sookie pulled away from him and looked him squarely in the face, "Conflicted! That's it! That's exactly what I feel! You know me better than I know myself, Eric."

"Am I perhaps the cause of your conflict? What I proposed last night? I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to let you know your options. Our options," he spoke soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"I wouldn't call it upset, but this is just so much for me to think about right now. Can we go for a walk, across the pastures?" She hoped the walk would clear her mind, stop the storm raging in her mind and heart.

As they moved under the starry sky, she was eerily reminded of her dream. Eric walked beside her, looking around them to ward off any danger. Suddenly he stopped and held out his arm in front of her, just as she'd dreamed, "There are people over there, Sookie, two, no, three. They must be in a wagon, I sense an animal, probably a horse."

"I can't hear anything. How can you? You even know how many people? Is that some kind of vampire thing? Maybe we should head back to the house, Eric," she whispered, although she knew whoever was out there couldn't hear them.

"I think you are right," he answered, scooping her up into his arms. "And, yes, it's a 'vampire thing.' I've told you before our senses are very keen. I'm about to show you another 'vampire thing.' Hold on tight, I'm going to move fast."

Sookie locked her arms around his neck, but before she could get comfortably settled, they were in front of the porch. "How'd you do that?" she asked mouth agape.

Eric just chuckled as the wagon came close enough for Sookie to hear, "We'll talk about it later."

Sookie had lit the kerosene lantern on the porch, so those approaching could see them standing there. A smile came to her face as she heard Cody calling, "There's Sookie, and Eric, too!" As soon as the wagon slowed, the boy jumped down and ran to the porch. He stood in front of the two, as if considering who he should hug first. Finally he stepped toward Sookie, who bent to wrap him in her arms. "I missed you, ma'am," he said into her shoulder, then looked up toward Eric. Sookie released him, and looked up as well. Eric took this as his cue, and picked the boy up with ease, bringing on a fit of giggles. Sookie moved down the steps toward the wagon, where Bob was gathering Mona from her cradle. Even though the infant slept, she cooed and smiled when placed in Sookie's waiting arms.

"How've ya'll been?" Sookie asked Bob, speaking quietly so she wouldn't wake the baby. "I've missed the kids around here."

"Well, I'll tell you the truth, Ms. Merlotte, it's pretty sad being in the house without Arlene. Getting any work done is near to impossible with the babe." Bob looked down as he spoke in an even tone.

"Oh, Bob, if I can be of any help," Sookie started before he held up a hand to stop her. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"My sister lives two counties away. Her man died last winter too. I think the best thing is for me and the young'ns to pull up stakes and go there. She could use my help with the place, and she could tend the kids while I'm working," he spoke with resolve, but his voice and the lack of eye contact purveyed his sadness at the decision. Sookie felt the stab of loneliness with which she was becoming all too familiar. She felt the tears building behind her eyes. "I sure do 'preciate all you've done, though. We'll be leaving at first light, so we came to say our goodbyes tonight. Hope you don't mind the lateness of the hour."

Shaking her head, and cuddling Mona to her chest, she managed to whisper, "No, I'm so glad you came. I will miss them terribly, but I understand you must do what's best for all of you. Thank you, Bob, for sharing them with me for awhile."

Even though Eric and Cody had left the porch and gone to the bunkhouse to retrieve something Cody wanted, Eric heard the hushed conversation. He sat down on a cot and looked at Cody seriously, "So, pardner, I guess you're off on a new adventure in the morning." Cody turned away, but nodded his head. "It's always sad to leave people and places you've come to love, but they'll stay in you heart, you know. And the more people you meet, the more you have to love."

Tears in his eyes, Cody turned and buried his face in Eric's cold, hard chest, "I won't ever see you again, Eric. We was friends, you and me.

"Of course we were, we are, Cody, and besides, you never know, maybe our paths will cross again someday. A couple of drifters like us, it's bound to happen," Eric lifted Cody's chin to give him a smile.

"You mean it? We could really?" the boy asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"You just can't ever tell, son. It just might. But you have an important job now, you know. It's your job to help your pa and your aunt with Mona, and help with chores too. But most important, are you listening now, Cody? Most important is for you to help both of them remember the good times of this place, and Sookie, help them remember how kind she was, and how much she loves you and Mona. You got that, pardner?"

"Yessir, Eric, I'm gonna do it, alright. I won't let you down!" The boy's mood was much improved as they headed back to the others. When they stood with them, Eric took Mona from Sookie's arms, knowing Cody would want another hug, which he immediately fell into. "I'm gonna miss you, Sookie, I love you. Eric says we might see each other someday. You think I'll see you again too?"

"Well, if Eric says it, it's probably true. We can just hold on to that, can't we?" she answered with a slight smile, even though her tears still streamed silently down her cheeks.

After a few more pleasantries, the Fowler family climbed into the wagon and left for home. Sookie blew out the lantern and sat in the darkness. She neither spoke nor moved. Eric knelt before her chair and lay his head in her lap, "I feel your sorrow, Sookie. Shall I carry you to bed?" She only nodded in reply, and he effortlessly picked her up, took her inside and placed her on the side of the bed. He removed her boots and riding clothes, then lay her gently on the bed. Climbing in beside her, he kissed her chastely and assured, "I'll stay right here until dawn. You aren't alone." Sookie slept well, as she always did with Eric beside her, but was awakened as the sky grayed by his soft voice, "Wake up, Sookie. I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, but I need to tell you something." She stirred, opened her eyes, tried to focus on his mouth as he spoke. "I need you to go back to sleep, and get as much rest as you can today. I have some things to show you tonight, and we'll be up until this time tomorrow morning. Do you understand?" He got no more reply than a sleepy nod, but he was sure she had heard him. "Good girl," he said, placing a kiss on her head as it rested on the pillow. He rose and, before leaving the bedroom, picked up an extra quilt and pillow. Looking around to make sure there was nothing else he required, he went out the door to the cellar.


	20. Chapter 20

Night Rider Chapter 20

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows of Sookie's bedroom. She sat up slowly, feeling as though she were sick, or drugged. Her lids and limbs felt heavy, her body stiff. Rubbing her eyes with her fists like a child, she struggled toward wakefulness. Sitting still, forcing herself to think, she finally remembered the events of last evening. Bob and the children were moving on. She would be virtually alone living out here on the prairie, except, of course, for Eric. Suddenly her heart began to pound in her chest. Eric! He was going to show her something tonight. She was supposed to be rested and ready to travel through the night with him. Turning to let her legs extend to the floor, she rose and went to the window. It must be well past noon, judging from the position of the sun. After visiting the chamber pot, she headed for the kitchen. She'd need to eat if she was to keep up with the vampire, who didn't. She smiled at the thought of spending a whole night out with him. She fondly recalled the nights they'd spent riding the fields, repairing fences, checking cattle, talking, and making love. She felt a tug low in her abdomen. Maybe something akin to those nights was what Eric had in mind. Finding leftover beans and biscuits, she ate, distracted by her reverie.

After she'd eaten, Sookie donned the riding clothes Eric had removed last night. She packed a few supplies she might need to address her human needs into a small canvas knapsack. Eric hadn't said whether they would be riding the horses, or taking the wagon, so she'd just wait until he awoke before making any further preparations. She tidied the small home as she waited, still lost in dreams of nights past and the night to come. When she heard the familiar creak of the cellar door being raised, she ran to the back door to greet Eric.

"So, you are ready, I see, lover. That's wonderful," Eric said, smoothing her blonde hair, as his eyes bore into hers. "I hope you rested well, and have eaten."

"I slept most of the day," Sookie giggled. "Did you drug me, or something?"

"I did no such thing. You were emotionally drained, I believe, from the news of Bob taking Cody and Mona away from here. I am glad you seem better now. I know the pain will remain, but it will lessen as time passes. Shall we?" Eric gave her the smirk she so loved, and held out his arm for her to take, before opening the door.

"Are we riding, or taking the wagon?" she asked, stepping in front of him and down the steps.

"Neither," he answered, "come here, Sookie." He picked her up with ease, and held her as he had many times before, close to his chest. He placed one large hand on her cheek, tucking her face into him securely. "Hold tight, little one. We have far to go and much to see." With that he sped away from the house as only a vampire could do. Before Sookie could protest, Eric had stopped and had placed her on her feet in front of him.

"Wha...where?" she stammered before he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, Sookie, no harm will come to you tonight. Sit down over here, so I can explain my plan." Sookie let him lead her to a large rock, which stood guard over the opening of a cavern. "Sookie, my dear, sweet Sookie," Eric began, as she stared dumbfounded, "I love you beyond anything I would have ever believed possible. Because of my feelings, I must share my world with you. Tonight, you will see exactly what it means to be vampire. I will show you the advantages. I will show you the decidedly dark nature of my existence. Then it will be up to you to decide whether or not you choose to continue any relationship with me."

"But, Eric..." she got out before he again silenced her with his hand.

"Tonight you listen, Sookie. Tonight, I instruct. You may ask questions later," his face bore a more serious look now. "First, I will show you this place. This is where I stayed before I began resting in your basement. This is where I brought Rafe the night before I returned to you. This is where we rested together the last time before he released me, allowing me to pursue you." Eric took her hand and gently led her into the cavern where he'd spent many days. "Watch your step," he instructed as he moved ahead of her.

Sookie had her hand on his back, as she could see nothing in the darkness of the cave. Had she known this would be part of the evening's entertainment, she'd have brought a torch. When at last Eric came to a stop, he told her to stand still while he started a fire so that she could look around. Within seconds a flame began amidst a pile of small twigs on the cavern floor. "How...?" she began, then remembered Eric's admonishment to listen, instead of asking questions. He held up two small stones and moved them against one another so rapidly she could see only a blur. A spark lit a second stack of wood. Sookie nodded her understanding of the process. Turning in a slow circle, she looked around the "room." It was large enough for Eric to stand, but just barely. Toward one wall she saw a sort of depression. She turned her eyes to his quizzically. He nodded. This was where he had spent days. She thought about him being here alone, about him being here with Rafe, and wondered if she'd ever return here with him.

"This is not an uncomfortable place to spend the day," he spoke quietly, to avoid the echo of the close chamber. "I know you feel cold, but to me, it doesn't matter at all. Let me show you something else." He reached down and picked up a piece of stone which had a sharp edge, almost as if it had been worked. He opened his shirt, and slit his pale, cold skin. He pushed the implement deeper, through tissue rarely exposed in any but the most serious cuts. At her gasp, he assured, "Don't worry, it will heal within minutes. You remember this from times I have given you blood. I just wanted you to know that even deep wounds will heal before damage is done." While blood dripped slowly down his chest, the gash did, indeed, begin to close. The small fires Eric had ignited were waning. "Let's go back to the surface," he said to her. "Keep a hand on me as you did coming down. You can't see, but I can clearly see where we are going."

When they exited the cave, Sookie took a deep breath of the fresh prairie air. Eric smiled at her, "I wish you could smell the distant verbena that still bloom, even though the weather has grown cool. There is a pasture where cattle graze within five miles. I can smell them, too. If we move in their direction, I'll hear them grazing, before you will even see them. A vampire's senses are enhanced. In some cases it takes some getting used to that." He laughed a little and pulled her close, "But I love being able to smell your fresh scent, and to hear you moving about above me when I awake in your cellar." After a quick kiss on the cheek, Eric scooped her up again, and was off. When he stopped Sookie surmised they were miles away from her ranch. The lush prairie had turned into dry stubble, with occasional brush not usually seen in her part of the country. She wanted to ask where they were, but knew he'd chastise her if she did. So she just looked up at him, as if she were a child seeking counsel, waiting patiently for her mentor to speak. "Sookie, I've told you countless times a vampire is dangerous, a predator. It's time you see this. Try not to be too frightened. While all vampires, myself included, sometimes kill during feeding, it is not necessary. Rest assured I will not kill tonight. But I will show you how I hunt, and overtake prey. I will feed on an unsuspecting human, but I will allow him to live. He'll not remember the attack at all. There is a lone man at a campfire about a half mile west of here. From the smell of him, he's been on the trail many days. Can you stay quiet while I approach?"

Sookie nodded, but her entire body shook with fright. She thought about her recent dream, and shivered anew. She tried to tell herself everything would be fine, just like Eric said. He had fed from her many times. It wasn't a scary thing to her, quite the opposite. She followed him at a distance of a few feet, stepping as carefully as possible so she wouldn't alert the hapless drifter of their presence. At one point she stopped and listened. She could not hear a sound from Eric. Of course, he didn't breath, but she heard no footfall either. He moved with perfect stealth toward the campfire, which was now visible to her in the distance. Suddenly Eric stopped and turned to face her. He motioned for her to get down behind a small mesquite tree, perhaps a hundred feet from where the man sat hunched near the fire. She did as he wanted, glad to have this much distance between her and what she knew was coming.

Satisfied that Sookie was safe from harm, but close enough to watch, Eric turned back toward his prey. Moving with the same deliberate silence as before, he approached the man from behind. His fangs were extended as he grabbed the man, one hand over his shoulder to hold him against his chest, the other covering his mouth. He bent his victim's neck to expose the jugular. Opening his mouth wide in a menacing gesture he looked to the sky and gave a growl before sinking his fangs deep into the man's vein. He drank greedily, as the man squirmed and moaned against the large hand that stifled his screams.

As Eric fed, Sookie sat, stock still, unable to look away. She was seeing Eric in a different light this night. He resembled the monster he always told her he was, and yet, she felt no fear. Oddly, she felt excitement, arousal, and realized she was sensing these emotions through her bond with Eric. She placed her fist into her mouth to quiet the sounds she felt compelled to utter.

When Eric had fed heartily, but not fatally, he placed the man back upon his perch before the fire. Bending over him, he licked the wound in his neck to begin the healing process. He then turned the man's face to look him squarely in the eyes. "You will sleep now, until dawn. When you awake, you will remember nothing of this night." As he stepped away, the man unceremoniously spread the bedroll he'd been sitting on, and stretched out. Within seconds he slept soundly.

Eric returned to where Sookie waited. His eyes burned with the passion he felt. His arms sought hers, but before he could make contact, she had launched herself toward him, jumping up to be enfolded by those massive, reassuring arms. She pressed her open mouth to his bloody one, wincing initially at the taste of the stranger's blood, but unable to resist. Eric growled once more, as he had at the point of attack. Their mouths and hands assailed each other primitively. Sookie felt as much an animal as he acted. As he roughly pulled her breeches down to her knees, she whimpered, rational fear finally making its way to the surface. She pushed against his chest, "Eric!" she cried into his blazing eyes. Her hand flew through the night air and made contact with his cheek. Growling once more, he stopped his assault and stepped back. Sookie's hand throbbed from the slap, her mouth was swollen from the roughness of their kisses, and her body hummed with unsatisfied desire. When she looked into Eric's face, she saw his eyes closed, his fangs still extended, but a less menacing look beginning to take hold. "I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't want to stop you, but I got scared," she whispered.

"You were right to stop me, Sookie. I wanted you to see what can happen, but I didn't want to hurt you, and I very well could have. Sometimes the blood lust is just too hard to control." He hung his head and turned away, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Stepping back towards him, Sookie looked up into his eyes and softly said, "I still want..."

Eric stopped her yet again before she could finish her sentence, "Not yet, Sookie. I need some time to regain my composure. We will walk away from this place. At your pace for awhile, then I'll carry you back home. We are many miles away, and will need to start back soon. For now, let's just stroll under the stars. I recall you enjoy that. You brought food in your knapsack. Nibble on it while we walk." He walked close beside her, but did not touch her. When she reached for his arm, he placed his hand on hers lightly. For perhaps an hour they walked this way through the starlit night toward her far away home. Finally he stopped and turned to her, "I'm going to pick you up now. We are returning to your ranch, but we will not enter the house. We will go to the cellar. I have prepared a place for you there. You may ask questions of me, we will continue our lovemaking, and then you will stay with me." Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but again was prevented by Eric's rapid movement, sweeping her up into his arms and beginning the lightening-fast trek back across the plains.

When they arrived back home, Eric set Sookie down near the steps. "Do you need anything before we go down into the cellar? You will be staying past dawn. I took bedding and water down for you when I left you yesterday."

"You expect me to stay down there all day?" Sookie tried not to sound like she was complaining, but this did surprise her, to say the least.

"I want you to stay long enough to see me enter my rest period. That is something you need to see. I would love for you to stay until I rise at dusk, but if you can't, or choose not to, I'll understand. I've hung a curtain between my resting place and the door, so you could leave if you need or wish to."

Sookie still wasn't quite able to identify her feelings about Eric's plans. She was, however, anxious to enter the cellar and ask some questions. Walking across the yard, she visited the little house to take care of human needs before returning to Eric's side. "I'm ready now," she softly intoned.

Eric opened the cellar hatch and helped Sookie down onto the first step. He reached down, grabbing the lantern that hung close by and lit it with a match from the tin box stored there. He followed Sookie down, holding the lantern high to light her way. When they reached the cellar floor, he pulled the curtain aside to reveal the improved resting quarters. He had added a quilt, pillows, a quart jar filled with water, and another holding prairie verbena he'd obviously gathered about 24 hours ago. They had begun to wilt, despite the water he'd put them in. She couldn't help being touched by the gesture, all the same, and smiled up at him appreciatively. "Not as comfortable as your bedroom, but I hope you'll be able to tolerate it for one day, anyway," he spoke seriously into her smile.

"It will be fine, Eric. Shall we?" she replied, gesturing toward the pallet. He stepped around her and reclined on the quilt, stretching one hand toward her. Suddenly feeling a resurgence of the desire she'd had to quash earlier, Sookie gladly joined him. "You've shown me so much tonight, big boy. What else you got?" she teased before being swept roughly against Eric's chest. His mouth instantly was upon hers, exploring its depths and contours voraciously. She moaned into his kiss and wrapped one leg over his reclining form. Eric emitted a low growl, not as feral as the ones earlier in the evening, but animalistic enough to send a chill through her body.

She would have expected Eric to withdraw, at least briefly, at her reaction, but instead, he tightened his hold on her. His fingers tore at her clothing as he pressed himself closer still. His mouth was close to her ear as he whispered huskily, "Sookie, I want you. I want you here and now. I want you with me every day from now on." Before she could answer his mouth covered hers again, and she had to gasp for breath any chance she could. He moved over her, pushing her clothes out of the way, and taking his pleasure. She responded in kind. Grasping the back of his neck and the golden strands of hair that fell over it, holding him to her, and meeting his thrusts as best she could. Her actions, her voice, her emotions were blatantly wanton, unlike ever before. As his peak approached, Eric reared back, threw his head up, and growled ferociously, "Mine!"

When his death grip finally eased, Sookie's bones felt gelatinous in her sagging body. She could scarcely draw breath, much less speak, but she looked deeply into the pitch of Eric's eyes, and simply nodded, knowing he'd understand. She was, indeed, his. And, as of this very moment she had decided she would be his for eternity. Her decision made, she tucked her head into the crook of his arm, readying herself for sleep.

Eric gently stroked her flaxen hair and whispered into it, "Tonight, my Sookie. Tonight you will join me for eternity." He closed his eyes and slipped into his death-like rest, knowing he'd have his love beside him from now on.

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was a hard one to write. _Night Rider_ was my first foray into the world of fanfiction, and in a very real way, I hate to end it. Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted. I am sure I'll write more stories, maybe even exploring the lives of Eric and Sookie as vampires. In the meantime, Happy Reading!


End file.
